Harry Potter and The Darkness That Lies Ahead
by Miss Minerva Mcgonagall
Summary: My own version of Book Seven in the Harry Potter series. Is fourty seven chapter's long and does get darker as it goes on. Features action all the way through with some comedy to lighten the mood!The relationships mainly RHr and HG.
1. Off To Privet Drive

Chapter 1.  
Off to Privet Drive

It was the beginning of summer and Harry, Ron and Hermione were getting off the Hogwarts express for possibly the last time. Saying goodbye to their friends who they didn't know if they'd see again. Harry looked around and saw Mrs Weasley waiting for Ron and Ginny. Where were the Dursleys?

"Harry mate come on, ive got to tell mum im not going home just yet. I'll need backup!" Harry's best friend Ron Weasley tugged at his arm.

"Ron...look you and Hermione you don't need to come" Harry had told them this at least ten times on the train.

"Were both coming with you Harry" Ron said finally.

Harry walked with Ron and Ginny over to Mrs Weasley who smiled at the sight of them.

"Harry dear its good to see you" she pulled him into a hug. Then turned to Ron and Ginny and hugged them too. "Of course i will insist that you come straight with us to the Burrow, but im sure you will want to see your Aunt and Uncle before you do"

"Mum, I'm going with Harry to the Dursleys just until his birthday and then we'll be back for Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"Yeah Mrs Weasley Dumbledore wanted..." Harry paused. Thinking of Dumbledore made his heart drop. Still he carried on. "He wanted me to return to the Dursleys once more"

"Yeah Hermione's coming too...actually where is Hermione?" Ron looked around; there she was hugging her parent's goodbye. She walked over to Harry and Ron.

"Right, are we going then? Oh hello Mrs Weasley" Hermione smiled.

"Hello Hermione dear" Mrs Weasley's smile had faded. She obviously doesn't want us going back to the Dursleys Harry thought. "Is it really necessary you all have to go there?" she continued. "Ron have you even asked the Dursleys if you can stay with them?"

"Well…no...But…" Ron mumbled.

"It is necessary I go Mrs Weasley, Ron and Hermione both insisted to come with me"

"But Harry why is it that…" 

Suddenly Ginny spoke. "Mum just let them go, they'll be back soon enough" She looked at Harry who nodded appreciatively. Ginny smiled at him and his stomach flipped.

"Well I guess there's no changing your minds" Mrs Weasley sniffed. "Just stay out of trouble and send us an owl when you need picking up ok?" She hugged the three of them goodbye.

"There they are" Harry looked as the Dursleys got out of their car onto Kings Cross. They don't look happy Harry thought. Well why would they? Harry remembered their last encounter when Dumbledore had collected him. It was painful to think of Dumbledore but Harry smiled as he remembered that moment. He turned and started to walk over to them with Ron and Hermione thinking how he would convince the Dursleys to let his friends stay. Someone grabbed his arm. He heard a voice "Harry!" he turned around. It was Ginny.

"I know we broke up, but we can still be friends right? And when this is over…"

"Yeah" Harry knew what she meant. He looked into her eyes and she hugged him.

"I'll see you soon" she whispered. "Stay safe ok?" She then kissed him on the cheek and pulled away from him. He wanted her to come with them but he couldn't put her in danger.

"Yeah see you soon" Harry replied. He turned to see Ron and Hermione waiting for him. Hermione seemed rather anxious.

"Harry how are we going to get them to agree to let me and Ron stay?"

"Leave it to me" Harry hoped this would work. He approached the Dursleys who were looking at him as though repulsed. "Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia for part of this summer, my friends Ron and Hermione will be staying with me. I'll be gone by my 17th birthday. You'll never have to see me again"

Uncle Vernon went red with anger and Aunt Petunia looked revolted. "Under NO circumstances will your freaky little friends be staying with us. Get in the car boy…now!"

"Well Vernon, remember when you picked me up last year. A few of my friends had a chat with you. They might want to pay you a visit if you don't let my friends stay." Harry was referring to when 'mad eye' moody and some other people from the order had given him a warning. Vernon looked outraged and had now turned blue.

"Fine, but you had better be gone by your birthday and if there's one sign of trouble their out. you hear me boy?"

He turned to Ron and Hermione who were watching nervously. "Ron..Hermione, its fine..come on!" he smiled at them and winked. They smiled back and rushed over. Put their trunks in the car and they set off for privet drive.

They arrived at Privet Drive and Harry was feeling worried about how the Dursleys would treat Ron and Hermione. The car ride had been mostly silent except for Uncle Vernon's disapproving grunts every 5 minutes. All of them stood in the hallway for a few seconds. Harry shuffled nervously at what would happen next.

"You have a nice house Mr Dursley" Hermione said politely. Harry looked at her startled. Ron was awkwardly looking around the room. Uncle Vernon ignored Hermione's comment and faced all of them, looking very angry and folded his arms.

"Right, theres to be no talk about that school or anything to do with it. You will stay out of my way at all times, any trouble and I will throw you out myself" he said sternly glowering at them.

"Yes of course Mr Dursley we wouldn't…"

"Hermione leave it, you don't need to be polite to him" Harry interrupted. He looked at Ron who looked like he was struggling not to say anything.

"Always been ungrateful you have boy, you need to learn some manners. Me and Petunia have fed and clothed you for the past 17 years and this is how you repay us" Harry knew better than to get into this argument again.

"Yeah ok, where are they sleeping?" Harry said bitterly.

"The boy, he'll have to sleep in your room. And you" he pointed his chubby finger at Hermione. "Stay in the guest room, but don't mess it up" He was now almost shouting every word he said. Keen to get out of his way the three of them took their trunks upstairs.

"Hermione, guest rooms there, see you in a minute" Ron followed Harry into his room. "You can take the bed. Ill go on the floor" 

"I'm not complaining about that mate" Ron answered sitting on Harry's bed and putting his stuff down. Pigwidgeon was flying around in his cage eager to be let out. "Blimey, the muggles are bad, and I thought my mum was scary when she gets angry" Ron looked at Harry. "Where's your fat git of a cousin anyway?"

"I dunno but i can't wait to see his face when he finds out you and Hermione are staying here" Harry smiled at the thought as he sat down next to Ron.

"Yeah and i can do magic outside of school now, want me to turn him into a slug or something?" Ron said excitedly

"Or you could give him his pigs tail back" Harry laughed

"Yeah...or maybe we should just throw him out the window?"

"Ron you can't use magic against Harry's cousin. It's illegal to use magic against muggles. you know that" Hermione had entered Harry's bedroom.

"I wasn't going to actually do it Hermione. Anyway since when were you so in love with Harry's Aunt and Uncle?" 

Hermione frowned. "I was just being polite before Ron, something you don't seem to know very much about"

"And were they being polite to us Hermione?"

Harry stopped listening and let them argue. He didn't really want to hear them bickering about the Dursleys anyway. He felt happy for the first time at Privet Drive that his two best friends were with him in his final return. His thoughts were interrupted by Petunia. "Come now if you want to eat anything at all." she yelled at them.

"Great, I'm starved!" Ron said and leapt to his feet forgetting about his argument with Hermione.

When they arrived in the kitchen Dudley was sitting alone already eating. When he looked up he froze. His jaw dropped and his fork landed on the floor with a clatter. "Who are they?"

"Well Dudders" Harry smiled. "There my friends and they will be staying here for a while" Ron began talking.

"Yeah and you know, I can do magic outside of school now. I hear you make a great pig" Ron grinned at Harry who smiled back. Dudley looked terrified and seemed lost for words.

"Ron leave him alone" Hermione scowled. She looked at Dudley and smiled, I'm Hermione Granger.

"DON'T TALK TO MY SON!" Vernon had entered the room and looked simply furious. Hermione stared at Vernon. Ron opened his mouth to say something but Hermione grabbed his arm. "Ron, leave it" 

Harry sat down. He didn't like the way Vernon had talked to Hermione but he thought best to ignore him. Dumbledore had wanted him to come back and stay till his birthday and he wasn't going to ruin it by getting thrown out. He looked at Ron and Hermione who were staring at him. "Sit down, ignore it" they did as he said. 

The next two weeks went by at Privet Drive with nothing really happening. They played exploding snap and wizards chess. Hermione read mostly which amused Ron... "It's the start of summer, were not even returning to Hogwarts and she still studies. Mental if you ask me." Dudley made sure he was out of there way scared at what they might do which suited Harry fine. Vernon and Petunia just acted like the three of them weren't there. The day before Harry's 17th birthday had arrived. He was looking forward to getting out of there and going to the Burrow.

"Got an owl back from mum, she says dad will be here with the ministry cars tomorrow morning" Ron informed them.

"So I still need protection then?" Harry said dully.

"Yep fraid so, but its for the best really I mean…Hermione? Hermione are you ok?" Ron stopped talking as he looked at Hermione. Harry saw she was holding the daily prophet and looking rather pale.

"Harry, Ron, remember Justin Finch Fletchely from Hufflepuff? Him and his parents were murdered…last night." she fell silent. The three of them stood in Harry's room quietly for a moment. Voldemort was ruining more lives. This just made him more determined than ever. More deaths were happening every day. He felt the rage and desire for revenge build up a bit more. Harry saw now tears were forming and falling down Hermione's face.

"Why does all this have to happen?" She asked sadly.

"That's why we need to stop it. The sooner the better." Harry said.

Ron hugged Hermione; Harry thought it was unusual for Ron to do this. But then Ron and Hermione had become more secure in their friendship with each other since...Dumbledore's death. Harry felt a lump in his throat. When Ron and Hermione broke away she looked like she felt better. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled. "I'm guessing your dad will arrive early tomorrow morning Ron, we should get some sleep" Harry said.

Hermione bade them goodnight and left Harry's bedroom. Harry looked at the clock as he got into bed. 11:14 pm. it was nearly his birthday. 

"Night Harry" Ron muttered.

"Night Ron" five minutes later Harry heard Ron's loud snores.

Harry was walking out of privet drive along the path. "Come on little Harry, only a little further to go now" he knew that voice…where did he know that voice? Then the woman laughed. It was an evil laugh. One he definitely knew. He saw some dark figures coming towards him, he started to panic...they were Voldemort's death eaters he knew it. Charging towards him, he had nowhere to go. He started to run.   
Harry awoke with a start, shaking and covered in sweat. He heard that familiar evil laugh from outside. but...this wasn't a dream. He looked at the clock. 1:02am. Something clicked in his brain. Harry leapt out of bed. "RON...RON…WAKE UP!" he shook Ron in desperation.

"Wha…Whasgoinon?" Ron mumbled sleepily.

"Ron, the death eaters, their here! Get up!" Harry wished Ron would move quicker.

Ron opened his eyes suddenly and jumped up.


	2. The Unwanted Arrival

Chapter two  
The Unwanted Arrival.

Harry's heart was racing. Why had he let Ron and Hermione come with him? He shouldn't of let them come. I should of known Voldemort would attack when the protection ran out, why didn't I think? He thought to himself.

"Harry…what?" Ron was standing opposite Harry looking extremely shocked and scared, he ran his hands through his hair and clenched his fists. Harry ran to the window, there were at least three death eaters walking down the path towards the Dursleys house. Trashing everything in their path. He saw one of them flick their wand, red sparks came out of it and the trash can a few feet away from them flew at least twenty feet in the air and came smashing down on a parked car. The car alarm went off and one of the other death eaters didn't seem pleased at this as he immediately stopped it. Harry could hear the death eater shouting at the one that had set off the car alarm. Harry pulled his eyes away from the window; he knew they had little time before the death eaters would be charging into the Dursleys house. One of the death eaters Harry knew must be Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius's murderer. It was hard to tell which one she was though as their faces were covered and it was very dark outside. He turned to Ron and spoke quickly.

"Ron, go and get Hermione now. Stay in the guest room until i come and get you" Ron did as Harry said and ran straight out of the room without another word. Harry's mind was racing. He had to think quickly. He couldn't let anything happen to Ron and Hermione. He opened Hedwig and Pigwidgeons cages. "Go to Grimmauld place, Ron and Hermione will be there soon" Harry heard movement in the next room. The Dursleys must be awake because of all the noise Harry muttered to himself he had almost forgotten they were there. He sprinted across his bedroom and wretched the door open making it bang against the wall.

"What in the ruddy hell is going on?" Uncle Vernon shouted standing in his dressing gown his moustache twitching. Petunia was standing behind him looking very white. Harry tried to quickly explain. He was panicking more and more every second because very soon he knew Voldemort's death eaters would be charging through the door into the Dursleys house. 

"It's the Death Eaters, get out of here its me they want" Harry got the impression Petunia understood as she let out a frightened gasp and now looked like she was going to be sick. Vernon didn't want to listen. He wasn't paying attention to anything Harry said.

"No more of your people are coming into this house!" he shouted and started to run down the stairs. Petunia ran after him.

"Vernon No!" she exclaimed. Harry started to follow them but suddenly two pairs of arms grabbed him. It was Ron and Hermione.

"Harry no!" Hermione pleaded. Hermione and Ron pulled him back. Harry knew they didn't want him to go down there and get himself killed but he didn't want anyone else to get killed either. As much as he hated the Dursleys he didn't want them dead. Two seconds later, BANG! They heard the door being pulled off its hinges and slamming into a wall. Here they are Harry thought. He could hear screams and shouts from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing on the landing frozen. Ron and Hermione still had hold of Harry.

"Crucio!" A cruel voice shouted. Hermione's grip on Harry tightened and he heard her let out a frightened moan. The feeling in his arm was starting to disappear.

"Bellatrix, were not here for that. We are here for the boy!" A man yelled.

"Oh let me have my fun Avery!" Bellatrix replied laughing cruelly. 

Harry knew they couldn't just stand here and wait. "Ron, Hermione apparate to Grimmauld place. You will be safe there." He told them. Ron hadn't passed his apparation test yet but Harry knew he could do it if he tried, he had only failed by half an eyebrow last time. Ron gripped Harry's shoulder.

"There's no way were going to leave you here mate," Ron said.

"There's really no time for this, I need to try and save my Aunt and Uncle!" Harry said exasperated.

"Harry, you'll be killed and so will Ron and me because were not leaving you" Hermione said determinedly. They heard someone whimpering in a room near them. They all turned to see where it was coming from. The screams and laughter of Bellatrix were all they could hear from downstairs. Dudley…Harry thought, he must be hiding in his room. Using quite a bit of force Harry broke Ron and Hermione's grip and sprinted down the stairs. Ron followed him stumbling, he grabbed Harry again.

"Harry don't be an idiot, we'll all be killed. If you can save anyone, you can save your cousin, apparate him with us" Harry considered this for a moment and then he heard the fateful words.

"Avada Kedavra!" Someone's been killed, Harry thought fearfully. 

"Harry come on, now!" Hermione screamed

Harry didn't need telling twice. He sprinted up the stairs with Ron towards Dudley's room. Ron grabbed Hermione. He pushed the door open and saw Dudley sitting in the dark in the corner with his duvet covering his face. Harry ran over to him and pulled him up. Ron and Hermione were standing by the door.

"Lets go…apparate now!" Harry yelled at them.

"Come on little boy, Bellatrix is coming…remember me?" Harry could hear her running up the stairs. He did remember her, he wanted to go out there and kill her. But he knew this was not the time.

"Dudley hold on to me" He could now hear Bellatrix was right outside the room she was laughing manically. He had to forget that now. Harry concentrated hard on his destination and everything went black. He felt the familiar feeling of being squeezed inside a small tube.

Silence. He opened his eyes; there he was, outside Number twelve Grimmauld Place, the headquarters for the order of the phoenix. He doubted anyone would be there though, Dumbledore had told him a while ago they had switched locations and Harry wasn't sure if they'd switched back. He let go of Dudley who was now lying on the pavement looking very confused and scared, not knowing what had just happened. Harry looked to the side of him, there was Ron and Hermione, he let out a sigh of relief that they'd both got there in one piece. "Let's get inside" Harry whispered to them. He didn't know how safe it was for them to be standing out here. Still taking in what had just happened, he didn't want to return to Grimmauld Place as it reminded him of Sirius but he didn't want to go to the Burrow either just yet because he didn't want to put any of the Weasley's in danger. This was the safest place he could think of. "Give me a hand with him will you?" Harry was referring to Dudley who was shaking so much he could barely stand. Ron took hold of one of Dudley's arms, Harry had the other. Hermione walked in front of them up the stone steps of Grimmauld Place. Harry and Ron struggled after her trying to get Dudley to move. They managed to get him inside eventually. It was pitch black inside and they couldn't see a thing.

"Lumos" Hermione muttered and light came from her wand. "There must be some kind of light switch around here somewhere" She searched. "Ah…Heres one" The room was suddenly filled with light. Ron and Harry were still holding Dudley up. Harry's shoulders were aching from his weight. They moved into the kitchen. Harry hated being here; there were reminders of Sirius everywhere. Ron and Harry threw Dudley into a chair. He still looked terrified. Harry disliked Dudley, but he couldn't help but pity him. Hermione and Ron sat down and were now staring at Harry as if waiting for him to speak.

"Where am I? Take me back home" Dudley had regained his voice. He continued to ask questions in a frightened voice that Harry thought didn't suit him. Harry ignored him and exchanged looks with Ron and Hermione.

"Harry we really should tell him" Hermione said looking distressed. "Dudley..." Hermione began. Dudley shifted back in his chair and looked scared of Hermione like she was about to attack him.  
"Your parents were killed" She finished, her eyes now filling with tears.  
Dudley turned from frightened to angry in seconds.

"Well if they are its YOUR fault that they're dead!" He pointed at Harry and looked accusingly.

"Yes that's true, it was my fault" Harry knew it was his fault. It was his fault that more people were dead. Hermione gasped and put her head in her hands.

"Harry you can't blame yourself, its V…vol…you know who's fault there dead" Ron said consolingly. He still couldn't say Voldemort's name easily. Harry knew Ron was right. It was Voldemort's fault. Harry felt the hatred rise inside of him again.

"What I don't get is, at Hogwarts when the Death Eaters came. They said Voldemort had given them orders not to harm me. He wanted me for himself. But why would he send them to Privet Drive two months later?" Harry was pacing the room now. He was tired and his head hurt from thinking so hard.

"Maybe to bring you to him?" Ron suggested.

"Or to give you greater desire for revenge, so you would go to him yourself and try and kill him" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Well we can't just sit here all night, I'll send an owl to your dad Ron. Tell him what's happened. Just one thing, if you two really do want to come with me to destroy all the horcruxes you really have to do whatever i ask you. No protesting like just then. I mean it." Harry looked at them both.

"Yeah if we'd done what you said and gone without you, right now you'd be dead. That's smart." Ron said. Harry privately agreed with him. Maybe he hadn't acted in the right way. But they'll have to agree to listen to me or they're not coming, Harry thought finally. He searched for parchment and a quill and quickly scribbled a letter to Mr Weasley telling him what had just happened. He thought they would of already known about it, why was no one from the order guarding him? He finally sat down after he'd attached the letter to Hedwig who arrived a short while after him, Ron and Hermione. They sat and waited; they were all too tired to think about anything. Dudley didn't talk at all; he was just looking at them like he thought this was some kind of sick joke they were playing on him. Some time later, an owl flew in with a reply from Mr Weasley. Harry read the letter aloud to Ron and Hermione. 

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione  
Several members of the order are on their way to guard the Burrow. Hagrid will be sent to pick up your cousin. He will be staying with his Aunt. Tell him to stay there until Hagrid comes for him. The three of you apparate here as soon as you get this, but don't make this a habit. As you know it is illegal for you to be apparating with no license. Under these circumstances however, it will be overlooked.  
Arthur _

They all stood up ready to go. "Dudley, stay here someone's coming to get you to take you to your aunts. He shouldn't be long." Dudley nodded at Harry his mouth wide open, still in shock.

"Let's go" Ron said grimly. "Oh and Harry...Happy Birthday" Harry had almost forgotten it was his birthday.

"Yeah...Happy Birthday Harry" Hermione smiled uneasily.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated, he once again went into darkness and felt that familiar feeling of apparation. Leaving Grimmauld Place. He was going back to the Burrow.


	3. Perfect Day

Chapter Three.  
Perfect Day.

Harry was standing alone in a dark hallway. The only lights were coming from the candles on the shelves above him. To his left and right were several doors. A voice came from a room far away. "Harry you must go it is not safe here" Harry's heart pounded. That was Unmistakeably Dumbledore's voice. He sounded so far away. He must be around here somewhere Harry thought. "Professor Dumbledore?" he called. No answer. Harry called for several more minutes but still no one answered. He began to walk down the hallway opening the doors one by one. Inside each one was the same thing, another hallway and more doors. Dumbledore has to be somewhere but this is impossible Harry thought. All the candles suddenly burnt out. He heard footsteps coming toward him. "Professor" he called again standing in the hallway frantically looking around into the darkness.

"It's me Potter and Dumbledore can't save you now" spat Snape. Harry knew it was Snape as soon as he had spoken. "Avada kedavra!" green light came rushing towards Harry as he yelled.

Harry opened his eyes. Just another dream he told himself rubbing his forehead, which was burning slightly. He lay in bed for a few minutes thinking about last night's events. When himself, Ron and Hermione had arrived at the Burrow, Mrs Weasley had made them go straight to bed telling them they would talk in the morning. No one had seemed to be there except Mr and Mrs Weasley but Harry guessed various members of the order were around. He reached over for his glasses and put them on. Ron was still asleep in the bed next to his. The bedroom door opened slightly and creaked. Harry turned his head to see who it was and saw Hermione's head peering round the door.

"Oh good your awake" she walked in the room and sat on the end of Harry's bed. "Happy birthday" she smiled handing him a present that looked like it was going to be a book. Harry took it from her and ripped off the wrapping paper. In gold writing it said "Defence against the dark arts for the advanced" it was very thick and heavy with a black cover. "I thought you could use something like this" Hermione said.

"Your right there, thanks Hermione" Hermione picked up a pillow and threw it at Ron.

"Ron get up!" she said loudly. Ron moved slightly rolling over in his bed.

"Hermione…you really think so?" Ron snored again.

"I think he's dreaming Hermione, and uh…you're in it" Harry laughed sitting up in his bed. Hermione turned pink but looked slightly pleased with herself. Ron rolled over again and gave a loud snore and then opened his eyes.

"Mornin arry" he yawned. "Happy Birthday" he said tossing a present onto Harry's bed. Ron sat up and looked at Harry.

"Have a nice dream Ron?" Hermione asked innocently smiling at Ron. Harry snorted trying not to laugh whilst opening Ron's present. It was a huge box of chocolate frogs and a decoy detonator. Harry remembered seeing these when he'd visited Fred and Georges joke shop. They created a diversion when you needed one. Ron stared at Hermione just noticing she was there. His ears went slightly red.

"Hermione what do you mean? What're you laughing at Harry?"

"Oh nothing Ron you were talking in your sleep that's all." Hermione grinned mischievously. Ron opened his mouth to say something back and then closed it again. He quickly changed the subject.

"The wedding's in a few days, I think Fleur's parents are arriving the day before. And her sister. Dunno where they're all staying though" Ron said reaching for one of Harry's chocolate frogs, ripping off the paper and stuffing it in his mouth. Harry was quite looking forward to the wedding. He had never seen a wizard wedding before but he had been told it wasn't really that different from a muggle one. Except for the odd bit of magic here and there. He expected the after party to be a bit like the Yule Ball had been.

"And Percy?" Hermione asked moving forwards on the bed.

"Not coming" Ron said. Harry thought he heard Ron mumble under his breath something that sounded like 'Stupid git'. "Charlie's coming a day before the wedding though, Bill's best man. Couldn't leave Romania before that, dragon got loose or something" Ron stuffed another chocolate frog into his mouth. "Let's get some breakfast…im starving"

As Harry entered the kitchen he saw Ginny sitting at the table. The three of them sat down with her and two seconds later Mrs Weasley served plates of eggs, sausages and bacon onto the table. "Good morning you three, hope you all slept well" Mrs Weasley was walking around the kitchen flicking her wand doing different things at once. Ginny smiled at Harry who smiled back from opposite the table.

"Where are Fred and George?" Harry asked, putting a sausage into his mouth.

"They had to leave early to open the shop" Ginny replied.

CRACK! Mr Weasley had appeared in the kitchen, he didn't look too happy. He looked at Mrs Weasley and started to talk. Sitting down at the table with the others. "I've just been with Minerva discussing last nights events and she is more angry than I've ever seen her" Harry listened intently.

"Who was on duty?" Mrs Weasley said handing a plate of food to Mr Weasley.

"Shacklebolt, Takard and Eccledon" He replied. Mrs Weasley gasped.

"And what's their story?"

"Well, Shacklebolt was ambushed, says they came out of nowhere. He was trying to fight off three at the same time. Eccledon...he says he turned his back for a second and was knocked unconscious, doesn't remember a thing after that." Mr Weasley paused. "Takard was with him, she says she was fighting two more of them" Harry was confused.

"Mr Weasley, is this what happened last night?" Harry asked him. 

"Yes Harry, total shambles. Since the order lost Dumbledore and Snape…everyone's been...rather disorganised. Minerva sends her deepest apologies to all three of you. Although, she's not the one that should be apologising"

"And who's Takard and Eccledon?" Hermione said.

"New members of the order, Julian Eccledon. He's an auror. Newly hired at the ministry and Isabella Takard also an auror. The ministry is hiring a lot of people to be auror's at the moment" Mr Weasley told them.

Crack! Two more people appeared in the kitchen. A man and a woman. The man was tall, Harry guessed in about his late twenties. He had longish dark hair that went over his eyes. He wore black tattered robes. Harry then looked at the woman; the first thing that struck him was that she was very pretty. She had long dark hair, lighter than the man's. She looked also in her late twenties. Harry couldn't be sure though.

"What are you doing here?" Mr Weasley asked getting up from his seat.

"We can't stay very long at all. Minerva isn't finished with us yet" The man replied taking a glance at Harry and walking over to the table. "Julian Eccledon, pleasure to meet you, I know who you are of course" He held out his hand and Harry shook it.

"And this is my son, Ron" Mr Weasley pointed at Ron, "And his friend Hermione. Ginny you've met" Harry guessed the woman was Isabella Takard. She wasn't speaking though she was standing next to Eccledon.

"Me and Isabella come to give our apologies to the three of you. We are very sorry about what happened" Eccledon said. His voice was very deep.

"Yes, terribly sorry" Isabella spoke in a business like manor. Neither Harry, Ron or Hermione replied. Harry thought they probably felt like him. That apologies made no difference and people were dead because they didn't do their job properly.

"That is supposed to make up for the lives that were lost is it?" Mrs Weasley snapped at them. "Where's Kingsley?"

"Kingsley has been sent somewhere on orders from Minerva. He told us to tell you he sends his apologies and that when he see's you he will apologise himself" Isabella spoke again. She looked like she felt very bad about what happened.

"Right, good" Mrs Weasley said disapprovingly. "Don't keep Minerva waiting then, off you go" 

"I'm sure we will see each other again" Eccledon said to them. Two seconds later they were both gone. The rest of the day went by quickly. They saw various members of the order. Moody, Tonks and Lupin. None of them stayed long, some other members were trying to work on further protection for the Burrow. When Fred and George returned, Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's went outside for a game of quidditch. Fred Harry and Hermione against Ron George and Ginny. They swapped the teams after each game as whichever team had Hermione had the disadvantage. Ron hadn't hesitated to point this out. They played for hours until dinner was ready. Harry loved being back on a broomstick and felt very happy when they were playing. Harry Ron and Hermione were sat at the table in the kitchen, when an owl tapped at the window. Hermione jumped up when she saw it and opened the window to let in.

"Whose owl is that?" Ron said.

"I dunno, whose it for Hermione?" Harry asked her.

Hermione grabbed the letter from the owl and stuffed it quickly in her pocket. "Oh, its just a letter from mum and dad asking how i am" she said looking anxious and sitting back down.

"Let us see it then" Ron demanded.

"No, why do you need to see it anyway? Why would i lie about who its from?" Hermione said quickly her head down making sure she didn't look at Ron. Harry thought he knew who it must be from but he wasn't too sure.

"Hermione let me see it" Ron demanded again.

"Ron stop being so nosey all the time, I don't have to tell you everything" Hermione snapped.

Harry didn't want to be in the middle of this fight. "Uh…I think I might just go to now bed im kinda tired" Harry told them and quickly walked out of the kitchen, hearing their voices get louder and louder. He walked up to Ron's room and got changed. Just as he was getting into bed he heard someone open the door. He whipped round to see who it was. "Ginny" He said as his heart leapt. She walked over to him and kissed him softly. Harry put his arms around her kissing her back. She pulled away. Why did she do that Harry thought?

"Happy Birthday Harry" Ginny said and slowly left the room leaving Harry feeling confused.


	4. The Wedding

Chapter four.  
The Wedding

"Ze wedding is ruined!" Fleur came rushing in carrying a tear-stained letter. Harry and Ron were sitting by the fire playing exploding snap while Hermione watched them. It was the day before the wedding and everyone was trying to make sure everything was organised.

"Fleur what's wrong?" Bill said concerned. He went over to her and put an arm around her. His face was scarred from the werewolf attack months ago. 

"Ze place we were supposed to 'ave ze wedding, zey say we can't 'ave it zere anymore" Fleur cried. Bill steered her to a chair and she sat down.

"Fleur its not ruined, don't worry we'll find somewhere perfect" Bill said taking her hand. 

"In one day Bill?" Fleur looked distraught like her life was over. Harry watched them as Bill struggled for an answer. 

"What about Hogwarts?" Ron suggested. Fleur sat in silence tears still streaming down her face. "Well, it was just a suggestion" Ron muttered wishing he hadn't spoken.

"Actually Ron, that's not a bad idea" Bill said sitting down next to Fleur still holding her hand. Harry looked at Ron who looked surprised.

"Bill you can't be serious" Fleur looked at Bill, her eyes widened.

"Well, it was as good as a home to most of our guests. Including me. And it would be easy to organise. We could have the ceremony in the grounds and the after party in the great hall."

"As long as I'm marrying you eet will be perfect" Fleur smiled suddenly. "Oh Bill you 'ave such a clever brother" Fleur said happily getting up and kissing Ron on the cheek. Ron looked extremely pleased with himself. Hermione glared and made a disapproving noise.

"Well I'll just make the arrangements then" Bill got up and left the room with Fleur following him.

"Well one way or another we are returning to Hogwarts this year then" Harry said cheerfully. He was happy he would get to go there again, even if he wasn't returning in September. When Mcgonagall had been at the Burrow on business for the order, he had asked her if Hogwarts was re-opening and she'd said it was. Harry wondered how many students would attend, he guessed not many. Ginny walked in with a disgusted look on her face.

"The dress she's got me wearing. Its bright green! Is that her idea of beautiful?" Ginny shivered, she was one of Fleur's bridesmaids.

"Well, no matter how bad it is I'm sure you'll still look great" The words slipped out of Harry's mouth before he could stop himself. He hadn't spoken to Ginny about what happened between them on his birthday yet. He had the feeling she was avoiding him, although hard to do as they were staying in the same house, she seemed to leave the room whenever he entered. Ron and Hermione gave Harry looks that both asked what he was doing. The last they'd heard was Harry and Ginny weren't together. Which they weren't. Harry didn't really understand what was going on between them. Ginny smiled at him uneasily.

"I'd better go, phlegm will be looking for me in a minute" Ginny moved quickly out of the room. Hermione looked at Harry questioningly.

"Is something going on between you and Ginny?" She asked.

"Well she sort of er...kissed me the other night, and now she's avoiding me" Harry said awkwardly shifting in his chair. Hermione looked surprised. "You didn't tell us!"

Ron butted in. "Yeah like you didn't tell us who that letter was from Hermione" Ron said moodily. He had mentioned this at least ten times since she had received it.

"Oh for heavens sake Ron just drop it!" Hermione said looking annoyed.

"I will when you tell me who it was from" Ron stared at Hermione.

"It was from Viktor telling me he's coming to the wedding, that's all" Hermione snapped at him.

"What's he coming for!" Ron said angrily dropping the piece of toast he was holding. "Not that I care anyway, I dunno why you couldn't just tell me who it was from in the first place" Ron said quickly avoiding Hermione's stare. Harry could tell that Ron obviously did care.

"Because you get like this!" Hermione said exasperated.

"I don't get like anything," Ron said stubbornly still not looking at Hermione. Hermione looked at Harry and rolled her eyes. Harry smiled at her. He didn't know whether Ron would ever realise how obvious he was when it came to Hermione.

It was the day of the wedding and everyone was frantically getting ready. Harry and Ron had just changed into their dress robes. "Good thing you got Fred and George to buy me new ones, otherwise I'd have to wear that thing that looks like a dress again," Ron said gratefully. Ron's dress robes were now like Harry's except they were black. Harry's were dark green.

"Yeah it is. We going in the Ministry cars to the station?" Harry asked Ron trying to get his hair to lie flat though he knew it was useless.

"Yeah we've got extra protection today, Bill doesn't want anything going wrong" Ron said examining himself in the mirror.

"The cars are here" Mr Weasley called. Harry and Ron went down the stairs and into the kitchen joining the rest of the Weasley's.

"You two took your time" Hermione said walking up to Harry and Ron. She once again didn't have her usual bushy hair, it was straight. She must have used that sleek easy stuff again Harry thought as he remembered her telling him about it. Ron gaped at Hermione when he saw her.

"Hermione…you look.." Ron didn't finish his sentence.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Hermione smiled. With Krum coming too, today is going to seem very familiar Harry thought. He looked around for Ginny, no sign of her.

"Right, lets go then" Harry said. Harry saw instantly that the protection had increased there was people everywhere and twice the amount of cars their usually was. On the Hogwarts Express, which was how most of the guests were getting there, Harry saw a lot of members of the order who were there as guests, but probably also on guard.

When Harry arrived at the Hogwarts grounds he saw it looked like the perfect location for a wedding. The sun was shining and there were rows of seats with a space in the middle, which was obviously the aisle. At the front there was an arch with flowers hanging in midair around it. The ceremony was shorter than Harry had expected. Ginny, Harry thought didn't look even nearly as bad as she had made out. But then maybe I'm just biased Harry smiled to himself.

Once the ceremony was over everyone moved into the great hall. It had colourful banners everywhere with tables filled with endless plates of food. Fleur looked extremely happy, even though it wasn't the exact day she had planned as she danced with Bill. Harry, Ron and Hermione had sat down and were helping themselves to food when someone tapped Hermione on the shoulder. Hermione turned around. Harry saw it was Krum. "Can I haff a word with you Herm-own-ninny?" Hermione glanced at Ron who was crushing a potato with his fork.

"Yes I suppose so," Hermione said getting up from her seat. Her and Krum walked to a table a lot further away from Harry and Ron. Ron craned his head sitting up in his seat to see what they were doing.

"Why does their have to be so many people in the way?" Ron said to himself more than to Harry.

"Allright Harry!" Fred clapped Harry on the back making him choke on his pumpkin juice, George right behind him. "Were testing one of our products here, if it works it should be fun" Fred continued. Both of them were grinning at him.

"What is it" Harry asked.

"You see Harry, its a new kind of love potion…an unexpected one. You slip it in someone's drink and the next person they see...they fall in love with" George said.

"Well there's milder ones, and stronger ones you see. Personally I would never want to be on the receiving end of a stronger one. Never live it down." Fred said.

"Just make sure it never get's into my drink" Harry smiled at them.

"Never even dream of it Harry, now if you'll excuse us" The two of them walked over to talk to someone who Harry didn't know. Ron was still looking around for Hermione and Krum. Harry looked around the room; Lupin was dancing with Tonks and Hagrid with Madame Maxime. He caught Hagrid's eye, Hagrid waved at him. "Allright' 'arry?" Harry waved back and smiled.

Harry then caught sight of Ginny. He beckoned her over.

"What's Ron looking for?" Ginny asked looking confused.

"Hermione" Harry replied.

"Well, you can stop looking Ron she's coming over now" Ginny said sitting down next to Harry.

"Where?" Ron stood up. "Oh I see her" Ron looked at Ginny. Hermione smiled at them as she walked into view. "What did Vicky want?" Ron said harshly. Hermione's smile vanished.

"Ron, if you must know he wanted to know if there was anything happening between me and him. I told him there wasn't because I liked you, but if your going to be like that I might need to reconsider my response" Hermione snapped. Harry could tell that Hermione's straightforward answer had taken Ron by surprise. Harry was also a bit surprised by Hermione's reply. Maybe she's getting sick of waiting for Ron to do something Harry thought.

"No…don't do that," Ron said staring at Hermione. "So that means that you…?"

"Yes Ron it does." Hermione looked at Ron for a second and then after what seemed like hours of awkward silence flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. She broke away looking at Ron as if waiting for his response. Ron went slightly red but smiled and kissed her back. 

"Finally" Ginny whispered. Harry looked at her. He didn't want to sit and watch his two best friends kissing for the rest of the day.

"Fancy taking a walk?" He muttered to Ginny.

"Yeah" Ginny grinned at him. Harry and Ginny got up and strolled outside the grounds. "Glad those two have finally got together, I was getting sick of them" Ginny said smiling.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Harry agreed. "Ginny...is it just me or have you been avoiding me since my birthday?"

Ginny stopped walking and faced Harry. "I knew what you were going to say, that the kiss shouldn't have happened and that we can't be together. The same old stuff. But surely if Ron and Hermione are going with you they are in more danger than me. So why haven't you broken off your friendships with them?" Harry had to admit Ginny had a good point.

"Ginny, after we kissed i realised I couldn't not be with you." Harry said glad they were getting things out finally. He leant down to kiss her but stopped.

"What?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Do you hear that? Voices are coming from over there" Harry walked through the trees and saw Professor Mcgonagall and Lupin. Ginny followed him. "Sssh" He told her looking through a tree branch. He could hear them clearer now. 

"Remus i have told you what I think. I don't think we can trust anyone in the order at the moment, not even each other" Mcgonagall said quickly.

"Well, there must be someone who isn't being totally loyal to the order Minerva…how else would they have known?" Lupin said looking concerned.

"And then there's the issue with Severus, some of the things Albus said to me before he was killed, they just don't add up Remus" Mcgonagall said confused.

"If you would just tell me what Dumbledore had said i would be able to help you" Lupin looked at his watch. 

"I cannot do that Remus, Dumbledore had sworn me to secrecy. I can't betray his trust. Even now." Mcgonagall continued.

"Very well Minerva, lets get back up to the great hall. I suspect Tonks will be wondering where I've got to." 

Harry's breathing got louder as he looked at Ginny. They were both wondering what on earth that was all about.


	5. Good and Bad Surprises

Chapter five.  
Good and Bad Surprises

Ginny and Harry stared at each other for a few more seconds in silence. Harry wanted to go and discuss what he had just heard with Ron and Hermione but he thought he should leave it until after the wedding.

"What do you think that was about?" Ginny asked

"I dunno Ginny...let's just forget it for now ok?" Harry said as he bent his head down and began kissing her. After a few seconds she pushed him off her and looked annoyed. Harry looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"You can talk about these things with me, you don't have to leave me out completely just because i'm not going with you to do whatever it is your doing." Ginny said angrily.

"I just thought..." Harry started.

"Yeah well you can think again" She snapped and stormed back up to the great hall quickly taking big strides. Harry knew it was because she didn't want to go back out with him and end up not going with him. He found himself re-thinking not letting her go with them, debating it in his head as he slowly walked back towards the castle. You can't put her in danger he thought to himself, but then…he wanted her with him, after all she was ok defending herself in the ministry. Was it selfish of him if he did let her go? He walked staring at the ground, as he looked up he saw Mrs Weasley pushing Fred and George out of the great hall walking after them shouting.

"Totally disgraceful! How do you think I felt when Hagrid got on his knees and started declaring his love for me! And with everyone watching!" Mrs Weasley yelled. 

"I'm guessing pretty embarrassed," Fred said innocently trying to keep a straight face. Mrs Weasley clapped him over the head.

"Oh, come on mum it was just a mild one. And we weren't aiming for Hagrid to drink it anyway!" George said defensively. Harry watched laughing feeling sorry he'd missed it. He suddenly remembered he was going back to the great hall and continued walking. The rest of the wedding went by quickly. Ginny once again was avoiding him giving him cold looks whenever he caught her eye. Fleur had to Harry's embarrassment asked him to dance which made Ginny's looks get colder. He hadn't spoken to Ron and Hermione about what he'd overheard yet but as soon as they had the chance to talk alone he would.  
The day after the wedding Harry was awoken by an excited Fred and George who had prodded him awake. "Ow!"

"Sorry Harry, get up and meet us outside the garage in five minutes. We've got something to show you." George said grinning widely at Harry. They left the room and Harry got changed feeling tired after the day before. When he arrived at the garage he saw Fred and George waiting for him outside. They smiled when they saw him.

"Ah, Harry your here" Fred beamed at him. Harry eyed them both suspiciously. "We have a late birthday present for you, took a lot of work to get hold of it though." Fred continued looking extremely happy with himself. "Come in Harry" George gestured for Harry to follow him and Fred as they opened the garage door. Harry gasped as he saw the Ford Anglia that he and Ron once flew to Hogwarts. It was no longer battered and dented. It looked as good as new.

"How did you...?" Harry began in amazement.

"If we told you that Harry…we'd have to kill you," George said looking pleased at Harry's reaction. "We still haven't forgotten you were the one that got our business started, we reckon you deserve it" Harry examined the car for a few more minutes in disbelief that it was his. He couldn't even drive. He started off for the kitchen to get some breakfast. Fred and George had stayed saying they had work to do. What work it was, Harry didn't ask. He strolled in the kitchen and saw Hermione eating toast. He grabbed a piece and sat down opposite her.

"Good Morning Harry" Hermione said cheerfully. Harry looked at her, she had a big smile spread across her face that she looked like she couldn't get rid of.

"How come your so happy? It wouldn't have anything to do with yesterday would it?" Harry smiled at her taking a bite of his toast.

"It might do" Hermione smiled back at him. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. Me and Ron…you are ok with it aren't you?" Harry looked at her dumbfounded.

"Hermione why wouldn't I be ok with it?

"It's not going to be weird for you?" she looked at him anxiously.

"No…well as long as you two don't continuously kiss in front of me, I think it will be ok." Harry laughed. Hermione looked relieved. When Ron came down for breakfast, Harry took advantage of the empty kitchen and told Ron and Hermione everything he had heard in the conversation between Mcgonagall and Lupin. Hermione gasped.

"They think there's a traitor in the order? But why?" Hermione said. 

"Didn't say, but my guess would be one of the new people in the order." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Or someone under the imperius curse" Ron said darkly, looking at Harry and spilling his milk on the table as he poured it into his cereal. 

"Unfortunately that's a possibility," Harry said. 

"Well it's more likely than they're being a traitor, the order aren't stupid. They wouldn't let someone in unless they completely trusted them." Hermione said folding her arms.

"Oh, like Snape you mean?" Harry said suddenly feeling the hatred bubble up inside him again. Hermione was silenced at Harry's words. She had no answer. They sat discussing this for what felt like an hour. Until Mrs Weasley came in and told Harry and Ron she would be taking them into Diagon Alley for their apparation tests that day as she thought it was time they got their licenses. Ron groaned. 

"What's wrong with you Ron it's not like you can't apparate." Hermione said.

"Yeah but a test is different isn't it" Ron said looking worried. Harry didn't know what he meant by different but he knew him and Ron getting their licenses would make things easier for them.

After taking floo powder to Diagon Alley…a form of travel which Harry hated. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Mrs Weasley were walking down Diagon Alley to where the apparation tests were being held. Mrs Weasley had asked Ginny if she wanted to come but she had said no and glared at Harry. Harry couldn't see what she was so angry about; he didn't think he had done anything that bad but he knew he would have to talk to her about it soon. They had finally reached the building that the tests were being held; it looked small with a lot of windows all around it. Mrs Weasley and Hermione wished them both luck as Harry and Ron walked into the small building. Harry saw that it was just an empty room with a table in the far corner with a woman sitting at it writing something. She didn't look up when Harry and Ron had entered. They stood awkwardly in silence for a moment, until Harry coughed to get her attention. She looked up and jumped as if she hadn't expected anyone to be there. Harry saw she was a small woman, quite old with blonde hair and big brown eyes. She peered over her glasses at them. 

"Right, apparation tests. You will apparate from one side of the room to the other. Simple. If you succeed you will get your license." She said quickly as if she wanted to get rid of them. "You first" She nodded at Harry. "Stand at this line, and get to the other one" Harry saw a white line had been drawn on the floor. He walked over to it and concentrated. Two seconds later he was on the other side of the room standing on the other white line feeling relieved he had done it. He turned to face the woman.

"Your name?" She asked.

"Harry Potter" He replied and she dropped her quill staring at his forehead. She quickly looked away and waved her wand. "Well done Mr Potter, here is your apparation license." Harry thought he saw a slight smile on her face but he could have been seeing things. He took it and thanked her as he walked out of the room. He saw Ron who looked nervous.

"See you outside mate, good luck" Harry opened the door and stepped outside. He held up his license towards Mrs Weasley and Hermione.

"I knew you'd pass!" Hermione beamed at him. The three of them waited for Ron. Harry saw the door open and out came a smiling Ron. "I passed!" He shouted walking over to them.

"Well done Ron!" Hermione grinned walking over to him and kissing him on the cheek. Ron turned red.

"Not in front of everyone Hermione.." He whispered.

"Ron…Harry doesn't care" Hermione laughed.

"Oh…well that's ok then" Ron grinned at her and then at Harry. When they had all got back Harry thought he had better talk to Ginny. He knew that He, Ron and Hermione would have to leave soon and didn't want to leave things like this with her. He went up to her room and opened the door, seeing Ginny sitting on her bed.

"Passed my apparation test" Harry told her smiling and sitting beside her on the bed.

"That's good then" Ginny said not sounding impressed at all. Harry felt a slight surge of annoyance.

"Ginny, why are you acting like this I thought we sorted this out the other day" Harry said sounding slightly angry without meaning to.

"Why won't you just let me go with you, I don't think its fair" Ginny pleaded.

"This isn't about what's fair Ginny; it's about what needs to be done. I'm sorry," He told her as he walked out of her room feeling more miserable than ever. He went into Ron's room where he found Ron and Hermione.

"What's wrong with you Harry?" Ron asked.

"Nothing" Harry lied. "Listen, I think we need to decide what we are going to do now, its nearly September"

"Well. You said you wanted to go to Godric's Hollow. So I think we should go there and then decide what's happening from what we find there…if we find anything" Hermione finished. Harry walked across the room looking out of the window.

"Yeah ok. We'll take the Ford Anglia. Let's go tomorrow, the sooner the better," Harry said surprising himself.

"And do you know the way?" Ron asked him knowing he didn't.

"I'll sort it. He told them" Although he didn't know how he would. "Right tomorrow it is then." Harry said determinedly watching the stars appear in the night sky.


	6. Realising the Truth

Chapter six  
Realising the truth.

"Kill the spare" Harry heard that cold cruel voice speak the words that had haunted his dreams for months before and he knew what was coming next. He could never stop it from happening. He tried to move his feet but they were stuck to the ground no matter how hard he tried to move them. He knew he just had to helplessly witness the scene.  
"Avada Kedavra!" Harry saw the flash of green light and Cedric fell to the floor with a thud. Lying there motionless, his eyes lost all feeling. Harry's legs regained feeling and he was able to move. He ran over to Cedric screaming with frustration and anger.

Harry awoke in a sweat; his scar was hurting so bad he felt his head was about to burst open. He clutched it rolling on his bed in the dark, trying not to cry out in pain. He heard the door burst open, which made his head hurt even more.

"What's going on? I heard shouting." Harry heard Hermione's voice say sounding panicked. The light came on and Harry saw Ron getting out of his bed looking over at him, and Hermione standing by the door looking worried. Harry sat up in his bed and tried to ignore his head throbbing, not wanting to tell them about the dream he'd just had. He had not revisited that graveyard in his dreams in a long time. Hermione looked at Harry and gasped. "Harry you look awful, what happened?"

"Sssh Hermione we don't want to wake anyone up. Yeah Harry you were shouting in your sleep." Ron said looking concerned and moving over to sit on the end of Harry's bed. Hermione remained stood up and closed the bedroom door. Harry could still feel his head throbbing; the pain was slightly fading now.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just a bad dream that's all." Harry gave them a weak smile. Ron and Hermione didn't look convinced and he saw them both exchange glances.

"Harry, I really don't think..." Hermione's words faded. Harry felt another piercing pain go right through his head. He fell out of bed and found himself kneeling on the floor clutching his scar almost yelling out in pain but he managed to stop himself. Harry felt Ron and Hermione grab his arms and lift him back up onto the bed. Harry tried to look at them but his vision was blurry.

"Thanks" He grunted to them finding it hard to speak. He rubbed his forehead with his hands. His head was still throbbing like mad. His vision slowly came back into focus and he tried to stand up but fell back onto the bed. Hermione and Ron were both watching him anxiously.

"Mate, what just happened? It's your scar again isn't it?" Ron asked him. Harry didn't reply. He didn't want to discuss this with them right now. Cedric falling to the floor once again repeating in his head. He tried to speak.

"Seriously, it's nothing. I'm fine." He heard himself say again.

"Harry, were not stupid. We know something's going on so you might aswell just tell us." Hermione said sternly. Hermione and Ron stood watching him, waiting for an answer. Harry sighed. The pain in his forehead was fading again.

"I went to the graveyard in my dreams again. I saw..." Harry's throat went dry. He found himself unable to speak. Even though Cedric's death had happened two years ago he found it extremely hard to talk about.

"But you haven't dreamed about that in a long time. Have you?" Hermione said quietly sitting down next to him.

"No, I haven't, I dunno why now" Harry replied hearing his voice come back to normal again. 

"Or why your scars hurting again, that hasn't happened in a while either...right?" Ron said now also sitting down on Harry's bed.

"Maybe it's him." Hermione's voice was so quiet now she was almost whispering. Harry thought about this for a second but couldn't see why Voldemort would bother to do it.

"I think it was just a dream…" Harry started to speak, not believing himself.

"But your scar Harry" Hermione interrupted him. Harry ignored her and continued talking.

"I don't want either of you telling anyone about this ok?" Harry said to them. They both agreed after a while of debating. Hermione thought they should tell someone and Ron agreed with her. It seemed weird for Harry to see Ron agreeing with Hermione for once. "Remember we have to leave tomorrow we need to get back to sleep." Harry knew he wouldn't be able to. His scar still twinging with pain. "I don't want anyone finding out about that either. They'll just try and follow us." Ron and Hermione agreed they wouldn't say anything to anyone about any of it if he didn't want them to and they all went back to bed exhausted. The next day Harry awoke early and got ready to leave. He knew all the Weasley's would be working. Apart from Mrs Weasley and Ginny, so it should be easy to get away. Ron was getting ready next to him when there was a knock on the door. 

"Harry, it's Lupin…can I talk to you?" Harry was surprised. Why did Lupin want to talk to him now? He looked at Ron expecting a surprised look back from him but he noticed Ron put his head down and suddenly became very interested in his chudley cannons poster.

"Uh…yeah come in." Harry said uncertainly. The door opened and Harry saw Lupin smiling at him. 

"Hello Harry, good to see you again. We didn't really get a chance to catch up at the wedding." Something told Harry that Lupin wasn't here to just have a friendly chat with him. He saw Ron quickly walk out of the room mumbling that there was something he needed to do downstairs. Lupin looked at Ron and smiled as he closed the door.

"It seems your friends are getting worried about certain events that are happening." Lupin said to Harry casually.

"Like what?" Harry asked thinking he knew what was coming.

"Well for one…Miss Granger told me about your scar hurting last night. She seemed very concerned" Harry felt angry that Hermione had betrayed his trust.

"It was nothing, she was just overreacting that's all" Harry reassured Lupin sounding bitter. Lupin didn't say anything for a moment. It looked as if he was deciding whether to press the issue further.

"Very well Harry, but if you need to talk about anything. You know you can trust me. I also hear that you are planning to go to Godric's Hollow today without telling any of the order, Harry that's an extremely dangerous…" These words hit Harry hard as he felt even angrier with his two best friends.

"They had no right to…" Harry started shouting.

"Don't worry. I won't be informing anyone in the order if you do not wish me to. I strongly advise against it though Harry, Voldemort may be waiting for you to go there." Lupin said calmly.

"I'm not a kid. I can handle myself." Harry said defiantly.

"If you need anything Harry. Please don't hesitate to ask because your pride get's in your way." Lupin smiled at him and walked out of the room. Harry was fuming with anger. His hands shaking. He paced the room a few times. Hermione and Ron had betrayed him. How could he trust they would keep the secret about the horcruxes now? He knew they wouldn't tell anyone something that was so big when even Dumbledore had said could only tell them but now he wasn't sure. He began packing his stuff quickly stuffing everything in his trunk rather violently with anger.

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione said timidly. He looked up to see Ron and Hermione.

"I'm going. You two…you're not coming." Harry spat at them looking furious. Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"Harry, were sorry we told Lupin. We knew he wouldn't tell the rest of the order, we were just worried." Ron said.

"Oh, going to go tell him about the horcruxes too? After all, keeping something a secret for me isn't all that important." Harry snapped shoving the invisibility cloak into his bag and looking around for his broomstick servicing kit.

"No, you know we wouldn't do that!" Hermione said looking shocked. Harry finally opened Hedwig's cage. Grabbed his trunk and his broomstick and walked quickly to the garage. Ron and Hermione not following him. He opened the garage doors and chucked his stuff in the boot of the Ford Anglia.

"Harry!" He heard Lupin calling him and walking up behind him. Harry turned around. Lupin was carrying something that looked like a map.

"Your not going to get me to stay so just drop it." Harry said to him.

"No, no Harry. I'm glad I caught you. I've got a map here. It's from here to Godric's Hollow. I think this will be of some help to you. The car is plotted on the map. It won't be hard to see which house were your parents. I must warn you, it's been closed off and it's just rubble. I don't know what you are expecting to find there." Lupin finished. Harry didn't know if he would find anything there, it disappointed him to find out that the house was just rubble but he knew he had to go there just to look but for what he didn't know. 

"Wow, thanks! How did you do this?" Harry asked him in amazement taking the map from him and looking at the dot that was the car and on the other side of it was the village, Godric's Hollow.

"I think you are forgetting Harry, that I was one of the marauders." Lupin smiled as Harry remembered the marauders map and he smiled back now feeling extremely grateful that Ron and Hermione had told Lupin, even if they had betrayed him. They had actually done him a favour. He saw Ron and Hermione burst through the doors carrying their trunks, both of them looking out of breath. 

"Were coming with you." Ron said firmly putting his trunk into the back of the car, and grabbing Hermione's and throwing hers in there too.

"Harry, please don't go alone." Hermione pleaded. His anger faded as he looked at them both standing in front of him preparing to go anywhere he went. Even if it did mean it was dangerous.

"Ok you can come." Harry grinned at them both.

"It's not like you had much choice anyway, you're a lousy driver." Ron smiled at him. They all got into the car. Ron in the driver's seat and Hermione in the back. Ron drove the car out of the garage and flew it into the air. Lupin was waving them off as Ron pressed the invisibility booster and off they went flying into the sky. Harry saw Hermione quickly put on her seatbelt looking nervous. She didn't like any form of flying very much.

"Ron are you sure you know how to drive this?" Hermione said covering her eyes.

"I drove it to Hogwarts didn't I?" Ron laughed at Hermione and picked up the map. Harry opened the window and felt the cool air brushing against his face. "Harry, you'll have to tell me which way to go." Ron told him.

"Yeah allright no problem." Harry said looking at it. He noticed it was the easiest map to follow. Just like the marauders map. He felt a sinking feeling as he realised he may never need to use it again. He hadn't really thought about what he was giving up in leaving Hogwarts. He hadn't had the time to. But finding the horcruxes is much more important he told himself. "Ron go left here.."

A few hours later they were getting much closer to Godric's Hollow. The car flew a lot better since Fred and George had fixed it. Harry was now thinking about the little thought he had given to Ginny and Mrs Weasley. He had left Ginny on bad terms and Mrs Weasley probably got a nasty shock when she realised that the three of them were no longer there. Lupin will sort it, Harry reassured himself. He turned around to see Hermione who now looked much more relaxed.

"Ron, you want me to take over for a bit. You've been driving for hours" Harry asked him. Ron glanced at him.

"Yeah, cheers Harry." Ron flew the car onto the ground and Hermione screamed as it went down quickly. Now not looking so relaxed. Harry and Ron swapped seats and Harry looked around at the car. He sort of knew how to drive, he flew the car into the air once again and off they flew. Harry was a bit more unstable at driving than Ron. He had to keep moving the car suddenly to dodge things in the air. Hermione groaned each time the car moved down or up unexpectedly. Ron was looking at the map.

"Keep driving this way for a bit...and then later here, you make a right. Were nearly there now." Ron informed him.

"Good." Hermione moaned. Harry drove for at least another couple of hours before they got there. They were talking about what they would find once they had got there. Hermione kept telling them they probably wouldn't find anything and that Ron shouldn't get Harry's hopes up that they would. Ron rolled his eyes at her and continued talking. Once they were over the top of the village Godric's Hollow. Harry landed the car in a small alley where it looked like no one was around. He switched off the invisibility booster and stepped out of the car. Deciding to leave their stuff, the three of them walked down the alley onto a path where a few people were walking down the path in small groups whispering to each other. It was very quiet and Harry saw houses on the right and left of him. He knew the silence was the effect of Voldemort. The three of them carried on walking down the path not knowing where they were going for a while until they saw at the end of the line of houses a huge pile of rubble that had been closed off. Harry stared at it for a while thinking this had been his parents house.

"Why haven't they moved any of it?" Ron asked puzzled. "They just left it here for all this time?" 

"I don't think anyone wanted to move it Ron. It was where Voldemort last killed someone before he returned. They probably thought it was cursed...or they were just scared." Hermione said. Harry knew how she felt; he got a chill down his spine looking at it. There was something creepy about it.

"Er...right let's start looking." Harry said though it just looked like a pile of rubble as Lupin had said. Harry felt a lump in his throat. What if this whole journey had been pointless and they got nowhere in their hunt for the horcruxes. Harry stepped forwards and began picking up large pieces of rubble and looking around for anything. Hermione and Ron stopped for a second, he knew they thought it was pointless too but still they helped him search. They looked for what felt like hours. It was now starting to get dark. A few people had walked past and stared at them like they were mad but no one said anything. Harry pulled up another huge piece of rubble now feeling tired and sweating all over. All he had found was a small piece of a wand, which he guessed was one of his parents. He didn't know why but he pocketed it.

"Harry!" Ron called to him holding up something Harry couldn't see. Harry moved closer stepping over all the rubble and Hermione came over too falling over when she got close to them. Ron helped her up.

"Thanks" She said looking at the thing Ron was holding in his hand. Harry saw it was something that had been carefully wrapped in some kind of soft material. He reached out for it and unwrapped it. He looked at it and saw a mirror; identical to the one Sirius had given him to contact him. It seemed to be undamaged. Not a crack on it. Which surprised Harry as everything here had been severely damaged so you couldn't even tell what it had been. Harry also put that into his pocket. 

"Harry have you still got your other mirror?" Hermione asked him thoughtfully.

"Yeah but I dunno if it would work with it...when Sirius told me about them he gave me the impression that there had been just two. And he'd had the other one." Harry told her.

"That's weird. Well take it anyway Harry. Just incase." Ron said now continuing to search. They searched until it got dark not finding anything else. It was now too dark to really see anything, as the only light they had was a streetlight, which was pretty far away.

"Let's give up now shall we?" Harry asked them feeling disappointed that their trip to Godric's Hollow hadn't been more interesting. He was so sure he would find something and now all he had was a stupid piece of wand and a mirror.

"Yeah, theres no point looking in the dark." Ron agreed with him.

"I'm sorry we didn't find anything Harry." Hermione said consolingly. The three of them walked back through the rubble and back onto the path. Harry heard something moving in a bush next to him but figured it was his imagination. He suddenly felt a cold feeling sweep over him. He had felt this before. Harry got out his wand and put out a hand to stop Ron and Hermione walking any further.

"Lumos" Harry whispered. Ron and Hermione were looking around them looking scared. Harry's insides went cold. He knew what this was, it was dementors. Lupin had been right; they knew he would go there. Maybe as the death eaters didn't get their job done, he's sent dementors Harry thought. His breathing now faster than usual and his heart pounding. His wand raised he whispered to Ron and Hermione. "Run...now. Let's go to the car" The three of them ran, Harry only pretended to run part of the way. He knew if he told Ron and Hermione he was going to try and fight them off they would insist on doing it with him. And neither of them could produce a full patronus. In the DA they had done ok, but this was now in front of real dementors. He couldn't let them risk it. Harry turned around; at least a dozen dementors were coming towards him. He felt them sucking all the happiness out of him. He searched for a happy moment…when he'd won the quidditch cup… he concentrated on that moment.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouted, the stag charged out of his wand at the dementors. Harry then turned to run, he saw Hermione running towards him. "Hermione go the other way! Where's Ron!" Harry shouted at her running towards her. Hermione turned around as if she expected to see Ron running behind her. They ran together towards the car frantically looking for Ron.

"Harry…Hermione." They heard him moan. They turned and Hermione gasped. Ron was on the floor with three dementors around him. One of them was pulling it's hood off and leaning in towards Ron. Ron was struggling to get up but he couldn't. Hermione shrieked in shock and went to run over to Ron but Harry stopped her. He concentrated hard again on his happy thought.

"Expecto Patronum!" He yelled once again. His stag went over to the dementor bent over Ron and at once the dementor pulled away. Hermione ran over to Ron before Harry could stop her and pulled him off the ground. Harry followed her and ran over to Ron. The dementors were floating away with the stag charging after them.

"Quick let's get to the car." Harry said helping Hermione hold up a weak Ron. They walked as fast as they could finding it easier as Ron regained his strength. Crack! They all heard it, Hermione turned around to see who it was. "Hermione we have no time, run!" Harry yelled at her. Harry ran for his life to the car with Ron and Hermione by his side. Harry jumped into the drivers seat and Hermione helped Ron into the back seat with her. Harry pushed the pedal and saw death eaters running after them in the wing mirror. The car flew into the air as Harry pushed the invisibility booster once again and sighed with relief after they had just had another narrow escape. But he knew they couldn't keep doing this, that they wouldn't keep being able to escape unharmed. Harry found it hard to drive in the dark and didn't know where he was going. He fumbled around for the map and passed it to Hermione who looked extremely unnerved.

"Where are we Hermione?" Harry asked trying to sound as calm as possible. Hermione looked at the map for a few seconds.

"Harry. I can't see the car on the map. You must have taken a wrong turn or something." Hermione said looking worried. Harry lowered the car and saw an empty field down below. He made sure the car was on the ground and stopped it then getting out. Ron and Hermione did the same. Harry leaned against the car and saw Ron looked as white as a sheet.

"You ok Ron?" Harry asked him.

"Just nearly got my soul sucked out but yeah I'm fine." Ron said sarcastically.

"Ron I'm so sorry. I didn't check that you were behind me." She cried.

"It's ok Hermione." Ron said reassuringly. "Where are we?" Harry had no answer for him. He looked around into the darkness. He had no idea where they were.


	7. Returning Home

Chapter seven.  
Returning Home

"Well...it's simple isn't it. We can apparate back." Hermione said. Harry thought this was the best idea. Just standing outside, wherever they were could be dangerous. Especially if the death eaters knew where they were. But then how could they know?

"You can apparate back Hermione, but we need the car and we wont be able to get back here because we don't know where it is." Harry said looking at Hermione's disappointed face as he said the words that crushed her idea.

"Then we can fly the car back the direction we came until it appears on the map again." Hermione tried again looking at Harry and Ron hopefully.

"That could take hours, and I think were all tired why don't we sleep in the car for now with the invisibility booster on and drive in the morning." Harry said looking at Ron who looked less shaken up now but looked exhausted. Ron looked at him gratefully.

"Do you really think that's safe Harry?" Hermione said anxiously.

"Hermione, we would be invisible. How much safer do you want it?" Ron said yawning. Hermione nodded to say she wasn't going to protest if the others thought it was safe enough. Hermione and Ron climbed in the back. Harry looked around to check the field was actually empty. It looked safe enough so he got in the front. It's going to be an uncomfortable night Harry thought to himself. He couldn't sleep, he sat there thinking about how close Ron had came to getting the dementors kiss. He knew Ron and Hermione wouldn't say anything about what had just happened, incase he said he would go alone again.  
He eventually felt himself drift off and when he woke up he opened his eyes slightly to see that it was light outside. He heard Ron and Hermione whispering in the back and quickly closed his eyes again so he could hear what they were saying.

"What are you saying Hermione?" He heard Ron whisper fiercely.

"I'm saying Ron, that we need to persuade him to tell someone about the horcruxes. We can't do this alone. We only went to Godric's hollow and look what happened. When we find a horcrux it's highly likely one of us will die. Even Dumbledore a highly experienced wizard died on trying to get one." Hermione whispered back worriedly.

"Yeah but Snape helped out with that one didn't he?" Ron raised his voice slightly.

"You know I'm right Ron. Maybe...maybe we'd be better off at Hogwarts."

"We promised Harry we would go anywhere with him Hermione!"

"Think about it, we would have access to the restricted section and the order would be around us. It would be safer and it would help us to find the horcruxes. Because if you haven't noticed, so far we've gotten nowhere." Hermione muttered sounding slightly annoyed. Harry knew she had a point. But the only way he was returning to Hogwarts was if they could leave the school anytime they wanted to get the horcruxes, and there was no way he was telling anyone in the order about it like Hermione wanted him to so much. Harry knew he would have to make that clear with her. Hermione and Ron had stopped whispering and Harry pretended to wake up slowly looking around at them. He saw Hermione lying next to Ron, her head on his chest. Ron had his arm around her.

"Mornin Harry, are we going then?" Ron said looking at Harry suspiciously. Harry thought Ron was trying to work out if he had heard him and Hermione talking. 

"Yeah, no point sticking around here is there?" Harry replied. "Who's driving?"

"I'll take over the driving for now if you want." Ron offered. Taking his arm away from Hermione. Hermione sat up. Ron got into the drivers seat and off they went. Ron drove for at least an hour, Harry checking every five seconds if they reappeared on the map. Hermione kept telling Ron he was going the wrong way and to turn around. Ron was getting annoyed with her. "Why don't you drive then Hermione if you know so much about it." Ron said angrily.

"I was just saying..." Hermione said quietly looking moody. Harry checked the map again he saw the dot that was the car appear on the map and grinned.

"Ron! The cars back on! Now turn left and keep going straight, I'll keep watch on the map for you" Harry said feeling relieved.

"I knew I was going the right way." He said glancing at Hermione who sighed loudly. They drove for hours until they got near the Burrow. Harry felt disappointed as they got nearer the Burrow. They had made that long journey just to come back to the Burrow with nothing. The three of them had decided not to tell Mrs Weasley about the dementors and death eaters waiting for them when they got to Godric's Hollow as it would only make her angrier. Hermione however had insisted on telling Lupin about it and after a while Harry agreed. When they got there they found the Burrow empty with just Mrs Weasley and the woman Harry recognised as Isabella Takard in the kitchen. Mrs Weasley as Harry had predicted was furious.

"Irresponsible, that's the word that comes to mind!" She shouted her face red with anger dropping the plate she was holding as it fell with a crash on the floor.

"Reparo." Hermione pointed her wand and watched the plate repair itself.

"You could have told the order where you were going, what would have been the harm in letting us know? And then Remus tells me you've flown that car off on your own." Mrs Weasley shouted at them. Harry, Ron and Hermione were looking very guilty as she said these words. They knew they had acted irresponsibly but Harry felt it was his fault as they felt they had no choice but to go with him.

"Oh,come on Molly. They are all of age, they shouldn't have to notify us of everything they do." Isabella said smiling at Harry. Harry thought this was unusual for an order member to say something like this, the only other order member he knew would have stuck up for them was Sirius. He pictured Sirius's amused face if he had found out the three of them had flown a car to Godric's Hollow. Mrs Weasley gave Isabella a stern look that told Harry she now didn't like her very much. Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly walked out of the room while Mrs Weasley was distracted arguing with Isabella and went upstairs. Ginny walked out of her room and looked at Harry. He thought he saw relief somewhere in her expression but she then gave him a disgusted look and walked back inside her room and slammed the door.

"You really should talk to her Harry." Hermione said giving him a knowing look. Harry looked back at her but didn't reply.

"So what now?" Ron asked.

"Well. The Hogwarts train leaves tomorrow. I thought it would be easier for us to find…" Harry interrupted Hermione.

"Ok, I think that's a good idea." Hermione stared at Harry surprised. He knew her and Ron thought they would have to persuade him to go. Harry smirked to himself.

"But we won't be able to go on the train. You can't apparate inside Hogwarts grounds." Harry started talking.

"At last you remember what i tell you." Hermione laughed. Harry continued.

"And we will need the car to get out of there when we find a horcrux." Harry finished.

"It won't be a problem, it's not like we haven't done it before. We just wont crash into the whomping willow this time." Ron said. The next day they all awoke early, with their stuff packed. Mrs Weasley was less angry when she found out they were returning to Hogwarts. Harry had been told Lupin was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher so the order could keep a closer watch on the few people that were returning. Harry was happy that they now were returning to Hogwarts for their last year. Even though it would seem empty without Dumbledore. Harry walked into Ginny's room where she was packing the last of her stuff.

"You need any help?" Harry asked nervously. He didn't want her to go off on one at him again.

"No I think I can handle it on my own." Ginny said bitterly without looking at him.

"I'm sorry I left without telling you. I wasn't thinking. Change of plan, we are returning to Hogwarts after all…you want a ride in the Ford Anglia with us?" Harry asked her hoping that she would let it go. Ginny looked up, she seemed less angry.

"Sure, as long as your not driving, and next time you leave make sure you tell me or you won't get off so easily." Ginny's face broke into a smile. Harry laughed and walked over to her where he kissed her for what felt like hours.

"Let's go then." Harry said feeling happier than he had in days taking Ginny's hand. The four of them got into the Ford Anglia and set off for Hogwarts where Harry knew his friends might at least be a bit safer.


	8. Searching In The Wrong Places

Chapter Eight.  
Searching In the Wrong Places.

When Harry arrived at Hogwarts the first thing he noticed was how empty it was. Of the Gryffindor's Parvarti, Lavender and Dean had not returned. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione walked into the great hall, which was almost silent. Harry couldn't remember it ever being this quiet at the start of the year before, he saw the Slytherin table was the one with the least people at it. He then looked over at the teacher's table as he sat down next to Ron at the Gryffindor table. He saw Hagrid who smiled and waved over at them and some of the members of the order, Moody, Tonks, Takard and Shacklebolt. Harry guessed they weren't there for teaching. Harry had to look twice when he saw the person sitting next to Shacklebolt at the end of the table. It was Krum. But why was he here? Harry leant his head towards Ron to see if he'd noticed this.

"Hey Ron, you seen whose on the end of the teacher's table?" Harry asked him. Ron obviously hadn't seen who it was as Harry watched his eyes go down the table and land on Krum. Ron opened his mouth in surprise.

"What's he doing here?" Ron said sounding displeased.

"He's joined the order." Hermione informed them looking at Ron as if she was judging whether he would start an argument over this.

"They'll just let anyone in these days. Dunno what they're playing at really. So does that mean he'll be around here a lot then?" Ron asked still staring at Krum with strong dislike.

"Yes he is, and they aren't just letting anyone in. I for one trust Viktor." Hermione replied bluntly. Ron didn't answer her back although Harry could tell he wanted to. Harry didn't like the sound of this. He didn't have a problem with Krum but had a feeling he could be the subject of an argument between Ron and Hermione. He looked at Ginny who gave him a look that told him she was thinking the same thing. Mcgonagall stood up and the few people that were talking silenced. She gave a small speech which told them they weren't to leave their dormitories after dark and everything else would go on as normal. Isabella Takard was the new potions teacher.

"I thought she was an auror." Ginny said to Harry looking puzzled. 

"Yeah…maybe they just couldn't find anyone." Harry guessed. Ron gave a cheer when the plates filled with food as he was complaining he was starving every five minutes while they were flying the car to Hogwarts. After everyone had eaten as much food as they could they went up to the common room. Harry kissed Ginny goodnight and trudged up the stairs to the boy's dormitory feeling exhausted.

On Monday morning at breakfast they were studying their new timetables. Harry saw today he had double Herbology and then Transfiguration. The rest of the day was free periods.

"I forgot we get loads of free periods in the last year!" Ron smiled looking down his timetable shoving bacon in his mouth.

"Well I think we should spend our free time looking in the library." Hermione said. Ron's face fell.

"Looking for what exactly Hermione we know nothing so far." Harry sighed.

"Yes we do, R.A.B." Hermione said quietly so no one could listen in. The three of them walked to Herbology where Harry and Ron went into there own conversation ignoring Hermione's glares and loud sighs. In Transfiguration they were learning non-verbal spells which Harry and Ron had trouble with. At the end Harry remembered he needed to speak to Mcgonagall. Ron said he'd wait for him outside; Hermione however had rushed off as soon as the bell rang. Harry guessed to the library. Harry walked over to Mcgonagall who was sitting at her desk as if waiting for him.

"Professor, can I talk to you for a moment." Harry said nervously hoping this would go well.

"Yes Potter what is it." Harry noticed up close Mcgonagall looked more stressed than usual.

"Well...it's just, the only reason I agreed to come back to Hogwarts was so Ron and Hermione wouldn't be in so much danger..," Harry paused looking for the right words without giving too much away. "I need to be able to leave the school whenever I want with Ron and Hermione. Without anyone noticing, or anyone following us." Harry finished.

"Can you tell me why Potter?"

"I'm sorry professor I can't. I'd promised Professor Dumbledore I wouldn't." Mcgonagall stern look changed into a slight smile.

"I understand Potter. How do you plan to get out of the school?" She asked him.

"Well, we have the car. It won't be a problem." Harry prayed she wouldn't ask him about the car. 

"Very well Potter. Just let me know when you need to leave." Harry turned around thinking that was easier than he had expected. He went to tell Ron the good news who was just as surprised as him.

The weeks went by and Ron and Harry barely saw Hermione who went to the library every spare second she had. All the lessons were going well except for Potions. It was obvious Takard didn't know what she was doing. Harry to Hermione's pleasure had stopped using the Half Blood Prince's book for help. He couldn't bear to accept help from Snape. Harry saw on the notice board a Hogsmeade weekend was coming up, Which Harry and Ginny were pleased about, as due to all their homework they hadn't seen each other as much as they had wanted. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the common room during one of their free periods, doing there Potion's essay in their armchairs by the fire, Crookshanks was purring on Hermione's lap. Ron kept looking over at Hermione's but she covered it whenever he did.

"Ron, you need to learn on your own. What use is it if you copy off me?" Hermione said sternly. Ron looked at Harry who smiled at him.

Hermione finished her essay a lot quicker than Ron and Harry and rushed off to the library again. Later on Harry was sitting with Ginny in the same armchair, Ron had gone to the library as he said it was probably the only way he would get to spend time with Hermione the amount of time she spent there lately. Harry kissed Ginny and they broke apart suddenly when Ron came charging in the common room his face red with anger. He looked like he was about to explode.

"Ron what's wrong with you?" Ginny said in alarm.

"She…was in the library with him." Ron spat struggling for breath. Harry was shocked to hear this. He knew the 'him' Ron was talking about was probably Krum, but Hermione had made it clear at the wedding she liked Ron. Unless Ron was jumping to conclusions.

"Ron, are you sure they weren't just studying together or something?" Ginny said. Ron gave Ginny an angry look and stormed up the stairs.

Harry stared after Ron for a few seconds. Hermione couldn't have been actually…with Krum could she?

"You think I should go talk to him?" Harry asked Ginny taking his arm away from her. 

"No, let him cool off for a bit. I'm sure he's just made a mistake." Ginny reassured him. Harry hoped Ron had made a mistake, if he hadn't then Ron and Hermione's friendship could be over forever. Harry sat with Ginny for a while longer until Hermione came into the common room; she smiled when she saw them.

"You two still up? Where's Ron?" Harry and Ginny glanced at each other.

"Well..." Harry started awkwardly.

"He went to sleep early, wasn't in a very good mood. Maybe you should just talk to him tomorrow." Ginny finished for him. Harry looked at Ginny confused. Hermione bade them goodnight and went to bed. 

"Why didn't you tell her Ron saw her with Krum?" Harry whispered incase Hermione could still hear them.

"I don't think we should get involved, it's for them to talk about. It's not our business." Ginny told him. Harry was slightly relieved; he didn't want to have to talk to Ron or Hermione about their relationship problems.

The next day, which was the day before the Hogsmeade weekend Harry Ron, and Hermione were in charms trying to fly cushions around the room non-verbally. Hardly any of the cushions were moving, except Hermione's, which travelled perfectly across the room. Neville's cushion kept hitting Harry across the head every ten minutes.

"Sorry Harry." Neville apologised for the seventh time. Ron was struggling with all his might to get his cushion to move, his face screwed up in concentration. Harry was finally getting the hang of it but managed to make his cushion fly a few centimetres at a time. Hermione turned to them, after making her cushion fly around the room again. Ron had been unsurprisingly cold with Hermione all day.

"Ron you've got to concentrate." Hermione told him, watching him struggle. Ron glared at her and carried on failing to make his cushion move. When the lesson ended Ron stormed down the corridor not giving Hermione or Harry a second glance.

When the four of them arrived in Hogsmeade, Harry noticed most of the shops were closed. Again due to Voldemort, Harry sighed. It was a cold day and they all walked down to the place they knew would be open, the three broomsticks. Harry got the butterbeers and Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat down. He looked around; it was emptier than it had ever been. But he caught sight of some of the order. He had a strange feeling they were following him. He put the drinks on the table and sat down. 

"Cheers Harry." Ron said picking up his glass. Hermione turned to Harry.

"Harry, you and Ginny want to spend some time alone, so me and Ron could go off and meet you back here later." Hermione said hopefully.

"Yeah sure." Harry agreed grinning at Ginny.

"You sure you wouldn't rather go off with someone else." Ron said coldly to Hermione. Hermione stared at him, then at Harry who shook his head as if to say he didn't know what Ron was talking about.

"Ron, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked him hopelessly.

"You, and Krum of course. " Ron looked at her as if it was obvious.

"Ron, when are you going to grow up and realise that Viktor is just a friend?" Hermione said angrily spilling her drink on the table. Ron got up and left with Hermione, they were arguing all the way out of the door. Harry turned his head as he saw Neville coming towards him.

"Harry…this man…he gave this to me and told me it had to be given to you." Neville said holding out a piece of parchment. Harry stared at it for a second and then took it from Neville. He opened it to see what was written.

_Harry,  
I hope this get's to you. I don't have time now, but sometime next week come and see me. I think i can help you.  
Aberforth._

Harry stared at it for a few more seconds. Aberforth...that was Dumbledore's brother. But he'd never met him in his life, what did he want to help him with? Harry looked up to ask Neville what the man looked like but he was gone. "What's it say?" Ginny asked taking the letter from Harry. She read it and looked up at him. "That's weird." Harry and Ginny sat discussing the letter and how he was supposed to find Dumbledore's brother when Ron and Hermione returned. Ron looked as if he was in a much better mood.

Later that day as soon as they returned to Hogwarts Hermione rushed off to the library. Harry had told them both about the letter, and it had meant more to them than it had to Ginny. Harry could tell instantly Hermione thought he wanted to help them with their search for the horcruxes. But how would he know about it? Five minutes later when they had arrived in the common room, Hermione returned looking pleased with herself but a little worried.

"Harry, Ron, I think I know where one of the horcruxes is."


	9. A Powerful Surprise

Chapter nine.  
A Powerful Surprise.

Harry stared at Hermione for a few seconds. His mouth was open in shock. He had no idea she was so close to finding one of the horcruxes. He felt slightly guilty at the lack of help he had been giving her in the past few weeks.

"Harry?" Hermione said loudly. Harry gave his head a shake realising he hadn't said anything for quite some time. He sat back down in the armchair next to Ron who also hadn't spoken in a while. Harry looked at him; he looked quite nervous but had a determined look on his face. Harry turned to Hermione.

"Hermione how did you…?" He began to ask her but was interrupted by Hermione, he could tell she had been eager to answer.

"R.A.B. is Regulus Black." She said simply with a slight triumphant smile forming on her face. Harry gasped and clapped himself over the head. How could he have forgotten? He had seen that name on the family map in Grimmauld Place two years ago.

"So how does that help us?" Ron asked confused. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron glancing around the common room to check it was in fact empty.

"Well," Hermione began explaining. "We know there are quite possibly seven. The ring and the diary certainly destroyed. Which leaves..."

"The locket, snake, the cup, something from Gryffindor or Ravenclaw and of course Voldemort himself. Well so Dumbledore thought." Harry finished for Hermione.

"Hold on, I thought that R.A.B. destroyed the locket." Ron said thoughtfully.

"We don't know that for sure, he was killed by Voldemort. So I've read anyway. What if he got killed, but he'd hidden the locket somewhere before he got the chance to destroy it." Hermione looked from Harry to Ron as if waiting for them both to catch on. She rolled her eyes again and sighed as they both continued to look blankly at her. Harry's mind was racing and going into overdrive.

"Grimmauld Place." Hermione said finally breaking the silence. She continued. " But obviously it will be one of the easier ones to destroy as it's already been taken out of the cave. The hard part will be..."

"Destroying it?" Ron gulped. That's even if it's there, Harry thought to himself. His insides were squirming with excitement and fear. He was keen to destroy Voldemort as quickly as possible. If the locket was there, he would be one step closer. And it would mean Dumbledore's death wasn't totally for nothing. Harry leapt out of his chair grabbing Ron's arm in excitement.

"Ow!" Ron scowled at Harry.

"Oh sorry Ron. Well let's go then!" Harry said eagerly looking at Ron and Hermione. It was now getting dark outside and Harry saw Hermione glance nervously out of the window. He knew she was thinking of putting it off. Before she could say anything he sprinted up the boys dormitory stairs and grabbed anything he might need. His invisibility cloak was the main thing he needed along with the marauders map. He ran back down the stairs and saw Ron and Hermione whispering nervously to each other. This slightly annoyed him.

"Look, if you two don't want to go, I'll go alone." He said loudly and the two of them jumped up when he spoke.

"No, Harry mate. Were coming, that's not what we were talking about." Ron said forcefully. Harry noticed Ron glance and Hermione and his ears turned slightly pink. Harry decided not to continue to ask them what they were talking about.

"Right, you two stay here. Find Ginny for me if you can, I've got to go and speak to Mcgonagall." Harry told them walking out of the common room through the portrait. He ran down the corridor to the Headmasters office hoping he would be able to guess the password when he found he didn't need to. He ran straight into Mcgonagall as he turned the corner. She had a stern look on her face when she saw him.

"Potter, why are you running around like a maniac?" She asked him in a firm tone.

"Professor. Me, Ron and Hermione are leaving the school now. When we get back later I will let you know." Harry said quickly and turned around, he didn't want her to stop him. Well she can't stop me Harry thought to himself. He wondered how dangerous destroying the locket could actually be. Maybe he was underestimating this task. He didn't know for sure if they would all be coming back.

"Make sure you do Potter." Mcgonagall said loudly after him. He was walking quickly away from her. That was the second time this year she had surprised him by letting him go. When he got back to the common room he found Ron, Hermione and Ginny waiting for him. Ginny was looking anxiously at him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Ron and Hermione and walked with her to the other side of the room.

"Your going now aren't you?" Ginny said quietly looking at him helplessly.

"Yeah, and I said I wouldn't go without telling you. But don't worry; we will all probably be back later tonight. It will be ok." Harry reassured her squeezing her hand. Ginny didn't look convinced but gave him a faint smile. Harry then brushed her hair away from her eyes, and leaned down and brushed his lips lightly against hers closing his eyes. Ginny ran her hands through his hair and kissed him back for a few seconds. Harry pulled away still holding her hand and turned to Ron and Hermione who were looking everywhere but Harry and Ginny. He let go of Ginny's hand and gave her a reassuring smile, which she returned.

"I'm coming." She said suddenly grabbing his arm.

"Ginny, no." Harry looked at her and pulled her hand off his arm. She accepted his wish that she didn't come and sank back in a chair watching Harry walk away.

"Let's go then." Harry said walking over to Ron and Hermione putting the invisibility cloak on them after they had climbed out of the portrait. "Best to put this on, members of the order will be lurking around." He told them getting out the marauders map and looking around it. He realised he was right as he saw various members of the order patrolling the corridors. With the help of the map the three of them managed to get out of the grounds to where they hid the car just inside the forest. As usual Ron got into the drivers seat and Hermione in the back. They had planned to drive the car just outside Hogwarts grounds and then apparate to Grimmauld Place. Harry, Ron and Hermione were silent as Ron flew the car outside of Hogwarts. It was now pitch black outside and freezing cold. Harry could tell both his friends were extremely nervous but wouldn't say they were in fear of not being able to go.

"Here we are." Ron landed the car onto a deserted path and put the invisibility booster on. The three of them got out of the car. Harry was shivering from the cold air, hitting him like knives against his face. They all stood and looked at each other seriously for a few seconds and nodded to show they were ready. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on Grimmauld Place. He was getting used to the feeling of apparation now, he still didn't like it but he was beginning to not feel the suffocation of it anymore. He opened his eyes and saw he was outside Grimmauld Place standing next to Ron and Hermione. He walked with them up the stone steps and gently pushed open the door. It wasn't pitch black like before. It was dimly lit with candles everywhere.

"What the.." Ron began speaking loudly but Hermione put her hand over his mouth to stop him talking.

"Sssh" she hissed at him.

"What the bloody hell was that for!" Ron whispered frowning at Hermione. Harry looked around; they stood frozen in the hallway. Someone couldn't be here could they Harry thought to himself. He was now aware his breathing was extremely loud. He stepped in front of Ron and Hermione and gestured to them telling them he would go through to the kitchen first. If there was someone in there, he wasn't putting them both in danger. Ron and Hermione both defiantly stood beside him giving him determined looks. Harry sighed and pushed the door open slowly. Suddenly he saw Ron and Hermione being thrown against the wall, no one had spoken. Before he could do anything he saw red sparks coming towards him and felt it hit him hard in the chest and send him flying against the wall next to Ron and Hermione. None of them moved for a second. Ron and Hermione sitting up against the wall. Harry saw Ron take hold of Hermione's hand. They were watching someone slowly step out of the darkness. Who Harry saw made him feel angrier than he'd ever felt in his life, right in front of his eyes was the man he'd dreamed about killing for months now. He felt the rage rising up horribly like he had never felt it before as he looked at Severus Snape staring at him with that same loathing look he always gave him. He looked a lot worse than he had ever looked before. He looked worn down and his hair was even greasier than before.

Harry didn't need to think. He reached for his wand as quickly as he could, as he had imagined it. And felt every feeling he had in his body wanting to cause Snape pain. Pain that Snape had caused him by killing Dumbledore. He wanted him to feel just as bad, he wanted him to pay. Harry leapt up and shouted so loudly Ron and Hermione both jumped, looking scared.

"Crucio!" Harry yelled pointing his wand at Snape who had been taken by surprise at Harry. Harry had never fully succeeded in this unforgivable curse. He remembered Bellatrix's words just after she had killed Sirius. She had said if you wanted to get it right you had to want to cause the person excruciating pain and at this moment he did. Sparks flew out of his wand hitting Snape and Harry felt a force go through it like he had never felt before. He gripped his wand tightly. Harry saw that the curse was working. He felt pleasure as he watched Snape writhing around on the floor, shouting in pain.


	10. Helping The Hated

Chapter ten.  
Helping the Hated.

Harry stood with his arm out in front of him holding his wand with it pointed at Snape on the floor. He didn't know how long he let the cruciatus curse go on for and he didn't really care, all he knew was that he enjoyed the look of immense terror and helplessness on Snape's face. He was feeling like he was finally getting revenge for Dumbledore's death and that was the best feeling he'd had in a long time. Harry suddenly felt someone bash into him, which broke the curse and knocked him face down onto the hard wooden floor, the person now lying on top of him. He felt them get up and grab his arm to help him up and he saw Hermione looking apologetic but also he saw some fear in her eyes as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry Harry, but if you'd have kept going for any longer. You could have seriously hurt him." Hermione said uneasily. Harry looked at Ron who was still sitting against the wall staring from Snape to Harry in disbelief. Snape was on the floor panting still unable to move. Looking at Harry, obviously shocked that he could of performed a spell as powerful as the cruciatus curse properly. Harry felt a rush of anger towards Hermione.

"Yeah, so what if I'd have done that Hermione? It's no more than what he deserves." Harry spat savagely, all the hatred still bubbling up inside of him. Staring at Snape with pure resentment. Harry saw Snape eyeing his wand briefly. "And you most definitely won't be getting that." Harry summoned Snape's wand into his own hand and pocketed it. Snape still hadn't said a word still lying on the floor aching from the cruciatus curse.

"Harry…" Hermione started talking in an effort to calm him down.

"Don't defend him Hermione. He's a murderer." Harry interrupted her; his voice was so filled with anger that Hermione was silenced. Hermione helped Ron up and they both sat down beside the kitchen table. Their hands on their wands incase Snape tried anything. Ron finally spoke; he looked at Harry straight in the eyes.

"So, what are you going to do now Harry, kill him? Because I seem to remember a few years ago you wouldn't let Sirius and Lupin kill Pettigrew, despite the fact that he was the reason your parents are dead." Ron had made a good point. Hermione looked at Ron thankfully. Harry stared back at Ron; he looked at his two best friends, he suddenly felt shocked and ashamed at himself and the way he had just behaved. He had actually enjoyed torturing Snape. He had performed an unforgivable curse on someone. Something, which was illegal and was what death eaters did, not people from the order. Harry knew Ron and Hermione were shaken at the way he had just acted too and he suddenly found himself unable to look at them.

"Potter, if you would just ignore your arrogance for once and listen to what I have to say. We might get somewhere." Snape snarled at him starting to get up off the floor. Harry raised his wand, as did Ron and Hermione. 

"Expelliarmus!" He heard a different voice shout and suddenly found himself unarmed. He looked around to see Draco Malfoy walk into the room. The last time he had seen him was when he had found himself unable to murder Dumbledore and had run off with Snape. 

"Stupef…" Hermione shouted but could not finish as Draco then waved his wand and disarmed both her and Ron in a matter of seconds. Draco looked scared and more pale than usual. Still he kept confident as he handed Harry's wand to Snape. Ron got up and stood in front of Hermione bravely, a determined look on his face. Harry lunged himself at Snape but was thrown back into the wall once again. Snape conjured some invisible binds out of nowhere as he had seen Sirius do to Pettigrew when they were in the shrieking shack before. They formed around Harry's wrists and feet leaving him unable to move. He saw the same had happened to Ron and Hermione who were also struggling frantically to move.

"I think I'll have that back from you Potter." Snape looked at him gloatingly and summoned his wand out of Harry's pocket into his own hand. He then sat down in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione beckoning Draco to do the same. Draco did as he was told. Harry saw he was not smirking with triumph at the three of them unable to move, probably minutes away from being killed. Which was unusual for him. He thought about what Dumbledore would say if he could see him now, he would be surely disappointed. He looked at his two best friends who were still struggling to break free. I'm not going to let anything happen to them he thought firmly. Snape began to speak again.

" I am here to speak with you." Snape said simply putting down his wand. 

"Why should we listen to anything you have to say?" Harry said hatefully, biting at the rope that was around his wrists. 

"Don't interrupt me Potter. Listen to what I have to say." Harry opened his mouth to answer back but Hermione spoke. 

"Harry, I think we should just listen to him." Hermione said timidly. Looking at Harry pleadingly.

"Yeah, it can't hurt to hear what he has to say. I mean, look at the position were in." Ron agreed with Hermione. Snape ignored the three of them and continued to talk.

"The reason you are in this position is because you are most likely to try and curse me again." Snape began. " Yes I did kill Albus Dumbledore," Harry noticed Snape flinch as he said it a disgusted look appeared on his face. "But it was only because he asked me to. The dark lord had set Draco a mission to kill Dumbledore and I had made an unbreakable vow to fulfil the task if Draco didn't do it. Dumbledore was aware of this all along and asked me to kill him so to spare Draco's life." Harry thought this sounded like something Dumbledore would do; take his own life for his student. No matter how evil and cold hearted the student was. But Harry still didn't trust Snape as far as he could throw him. "Dumbledore said I was too much of importance to you to die myself. He wanted me to continue to help you, as much as I despise you." Snape paused.

"I don't believe you." Harry said stunned turning to look at Ron and Hermione to see what they made of this.

"If you don't believe me Potter, ask yourself why I haven't killed any of you yet when I have every opportunity. Why I'm going to give you information of the whereabouts of one of the horcruxes I know of and why I'm telling you Isabella Takard…is a TRAITOR!" Snape shouted the last word in fury. Harry couldn't believe his ears. He didn't know whether to trust Snape, but if Snape was truly on Voldemort's side he would of killed him by now which was a good point as any. And as for Isabella Takard being a traitor. He didn't know her too well but he couldn't believe someone in the order was a traitor. Finding out all the information from the order and just passing it over to Voldemort and his death eaters. All this information overwhelmed Harry.

"I believe him." Hermione said quietly, she had now stopped struggling and looked almost calm now. Ron looked like he was having trouble taking it all in as well as Harry.

"Takard is a traitor?" Ron said bewildered.

"Yes. The night she was supposed to be protecting you, she had Eccledon under the imperius curse and she told them the exact spot of Kingsley Shacklebolt so they could ambush him on unawares." Snape explained. Draco was sitting in his chair in silence, seeming almost bored of the conversation, not daring to speak.

"Then why are you here?" Harry asked still not knowing whether this was some strange nightmare and that he would wake up at any second.

" I came because this is where Draco has been hiding. I know Grimmauld Place is yours, but if I show my face to any of the order to hide him, I will be dead in seconds. I would most appreciate it if you would let Draco continue to stay here in protection of his life. Don't let Dumbledore have died in vain Potter." This was the first time Harry had heard Snape ask him for a favour. Harry considered this for a moment, thinking about what he should do carefully.

"He can stay." Harry looked at Malfoy for once not with hate, but with pity.

"I cannot stay long. I have to get back to my duties to the dark lord, as now I can only report back to you as Dumbledore wished. All I can tell you is that one of the horcruxes lies within the Hogwarts walls. One last thing you should know, the dark lord has spies, and they target Miss Granger and Mr Weasley. Be very careful the both of you." Snape looked at Ron and Hermione who had both turned pale at his words.  
"I will be in contact." Snape waved his wand and the binds came off Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry's wand was sent straight into his hand and with a crack, Snape was gone. Harry got up and then held out a hand to Ron and Hermione helping them both up. They stood in silence for a few moments. Harry wanted to discuss everything with Ron and Hermione but not in front of Malfoy, who was still sitting down with a loss of what to do. Harry had forgotten for a moment why they were there.

"Shall we do what we came to do then?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione, trying to put everything that he had just heard to the back of his mind for the time being. Because he knew now, they had a horcrux to destroy.


	11. Explosion

Chapter 11.  
Explosion.

"Let's start looking then?" Ron suggested.

"Yeah ok." Harry agreed ignoring Malfoy. He didn't like the thought of having to destroy a horcrux with him there but he didn't really have a choice.

"I think it's most likely to be in one of the bedrooms upstairs." Hermione advised them. The three of them walked up the stairs quickly, Draco still sitting in his chair staring after them. They started looking in the first bedroom, which consisted of two beds. Since they had cleaned practically the whole house two years ago they didn't expect to come across anything dangerous. Harry looked in boxes and draws, even under the bed but most of it was empty. Mundungus seemed to have really cleaned the place out. As they moved from room to room still having no luck Harry occasionally caught Ron and Hermione glancing at each other with knowing looks. They had both been acting odd with Harry since he had managed to perform the unforgivable curse on Snape. He knew they wouldn't stop being friends with him because of it, he had learned that no matter what, they would stick with him. But he couldn't help feeling that they felt a little afraid of him. Harry still felt ashamed at his actions but also pushed that to the back of his mind for now. They once again moved rooms and Harry was starting to lose hope that the locket was even there, until he opened a cabinet and saw a big heavy locket, inside a black box.

"I think I've found it." Harry called to Ron and Hermione excitedly. The two of them stopped looking and came over to where Harry was crouched looking inside the cabinet. Harry reached for it but Hermione batted his hand away looking disapprovingly at him.

"Don't touch it!" Hermione warned him in a stern tone of voice.

"How else are we going to try and destroy it Hermione? By looking at it?" Ron said looking at the locket uncertainly as if waiting for it to explode. Hermione raised her eyebrows and frowned at him.

"Ok go on Harry." Hermione sighed staring at Harry worriedly. Harry paused and then reached for the locket. He heard Hermione take a deep breath next to him. He gripped his fingers tightly around it. It did nothing. He pulled it out of the cabinet and began looking at it. It didn't look like it was supposed to open, even though there was a small crack all the way around the middle of it.

"Are you sure this is it?" Ron asked.

"I'm fairly sure." Harry said still studying it. He looked up at Ron who didn't look convinced. He wondered how Voldemort had set this to work. This was his horcrux, so it had to have a way of making another him with another part of his soul.

"But obviously it needs part of someone else's soul too." Harry muttered to himself thinking hard.  
"I'm going to need to put it on. At least I think I do." Harry informed Ron and Hermione who looked horrified at the idea of him putting one of Voldemort's possible horcruxes around his neck. Hermione found it necessary to give him some last minute advice.

"Remember Voldemort's weaknesses. Dumbledore must have thought they were important Harry." Hermione looked very apprehensive now, he could tell both her and Ron were trying very hard to hide their fear for him, which they didn't do very well. Harry appreciated it all the same.

"And if anything… you know…happens, me and Hermione will be here to help." Ron said clapping his best friend on the shoulder. Harry lifted the locket up over his head and around his neck. He stood for a few seconds waiting for something to happen. Nothing, he sighed with relief but also with disappointment that this wasn't in fact a horcrux. Until suddenly, he felt his chest tighten up, the ability to breathe seemed difficult. He felt like he was being suffocated. He fell to his knees struggling to breathe. Hermione shrieked and he heard Ron's voice saying something to him but they sounded so far away now. He looked down and gasped and saw the locket burst open round the middle revealing a bright light coming out of it. Harry's chest soared with pain and he was now on all fours. He tried to shout out to Ron and Hermione but couldn't. His brain had gone totally blank but he knew what this was doing, it was taking parts of his soul slowly and painfully. He had forgotten everything, lost all feeling. All he could feel now was the hammering pain and his chest tightening more every second, the light coming from the locket getting brighter as seconds passed. Harry was still on all fours unable to get up; he could hear Ron and Hermione's faint shouting of panic. He saw Hermione coming quickly closer to him reaching out for the locket but he heard her scream as she was thrown across the room her head slamming against the wall. Harry was distracted from the agonizing pain in his chest, he didn't know how but he was overwhelmed with love seeing Hermione get thrown across the room. The pain lightened a little as he felt the love for Hermione. Harry was sprawled across the floor now, still unable to breathe; he knew he would pass out any second. Ron lunged at Harry and grabbed the locket in his hands pulling it away from Harry's chest. Ron was also thrown across the room and Harry felt even more overwhelmed by love for his two best friends praying they weren't dead. The light that was coming out of the locket made an ear-splitting bang and all the pain in Harry's chest faded away. He was able to breathe again.

He laid on the floor for a few seconds catching his breath, his heart pounding. He lifted the locket above his neck and saw that it now could be opened, and there was nothing inside. Harry lifted his shirt and saw a scar in the shape of the locket that was now etched into his skin. It didn't hurt him, but he thought this scar was a small price to pay for another of Voldemort's horcruxes being destroyed. Ron and Hermione were lying at opposite ends of the room not moving. Harry ran over to Ron.

"Enervate." Harry muttered pointing his wand at Ron. Ron's eyes opened suddenly and he stared at Harry. 

"We did it?" Ron asked him in a hopeful voice sitting up. Harry nodded and got up to run over to Hermione when the door creaked open. Harry stopped half way across the room and Ron leapt up immediately raising his wand. Draco Malfoy was stood in the doorway. 

"I heard a bang. What's going on up here?" Malfoy scowled at Harry and Ron and then his eyes fell on Hermione. "What's Granger doing on the floor?" Harry could tell Malfoy was trying not to express his hatred for Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry after all, was agreeing to let him hide out in his place as much as Harry wasn't happy about it. Ron looked at Hermione like he had only just realised she was still on the floor and ran over to her.

"Enervate." Ron said firmly. Hermione didn't move. Ron tried again but she still didn't move. He kept trying until Malfoy spoke.

"You know, that doesn't work on all unconscious people Weasley, that's if she is just unconscious of course." Malfoy said ignoring Ron's glare.

"She IS just unconscious." Harry said defiantly, trying to sound convinced running over to Hermione himself, now starting to panic. He looked closer at Hermione her eyes closed. She was motionless.


	12. Enemies Can't Be Friends

Chapter Twelve.  
Enemies can't be Friends.

Harry stared at Hermione for a few seconds and then looked at Ron who was white faced and horrified. She's not dead Harry told himself again and again. 

"We need to get her to the Hospital Wing." Harry said quickly and loudly so to snap Ron out of it. Ron looked up and nodded at Harry. Harry had a feeling Ron found himself unable to speak. Malfoy was still standing by the door staring at the three of them. Harry bent down and lifted Hermione off the ground with the help of Ron. Harry grabbed one of her shoulders; her body was so limp her head rested on Harry's shoulder. Ron put her other arm around his neck and the two of them struggled to walk her as quickly as they could out of the room, with Hermione's feet dragging on the floor. Harry was trying to stay calm but felt sick with fear and dread. His hands were shaking and he could barely stand as he tried to carry Hermione out of Grimmauld Place.

"Stop." Malfoy said to Harry and Ron. Harry turned to look at him. "Put her down I can help. Snape has taught me a few things." Harry looked at Malfoy suspiciously as he lifted his wand.

"Don't point that thing at her, you've always hated her. Who knows what you would do. Come on Harry." Ron tried to carry on walking but Harry stopped. If Malfoy could help them and it would help Hermione then he was willing to risk it. After all, he knew Malfoy couldn't try anything or he would be thrown out on the street for Voldemort to find him. Malfoy pointed his wand at Hermione and muttered a spell Harry couldn't hear. Immediately Hermione was lifted up onto an invisible stretcher floating in mid-air. Harry had seen this been done before many times but had never found out how to do it. Malfoy walked along with Hermione's body next to him, his wand still pointed at her with Harry and Ron following him. Both with astonished faces. They had never once seen Malfoy help out someone, especially Hermione who in their third year had punched him in the face. And on various occasions Malfoy had expressed his hate for her by calling her a mudblood.

"Where to." Malfoy asked them in an uninterested voice.

"We can apparate her to the car. Maybe you should come; it will be quicker carrying her from the forest to the hospital wing with that spell." Harry said. Malfoy looked alarmed at the thought. "You can put this on," Harry said hastily holding out his invisibility cloak. He didn't want Malfoy coming with them one bit but he needed him to get Hermione to the hospital wing as quickly as possible. Ron looked at Harry angrily but didn't argue with him. Malfoy looked at the invisibility cloak eagerly and slipped it on. The three of them flew in the car to Hogwarts, Ron still barely speaking. Harry was convincing himself that Hermione was going to be ok, still shaking. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Hermione. Ron landed the car and walked quickly back up the Hogwarts grounds Malfoy under the invisibility cloak. Ron had stuck out his wand pointed at Hermione, to pretend he was the one levitating her so it wouldn't look unusual to anyone who saw them. 

"If you think this means we owe you anything Malfoy…" 

"I'd watch your mouth Potter, unless you want me to accidentally drop Granger?" Malfoy sneered at Harry. Ron looked at where Malfoy would be standing under the cloak, livid, Harry saw his fists clench tightly. He knew Ron was trying to keep from cursing Malfoy for the sake of Hermione. Harry who had thought Malfoy had changed for the better since last year appeared wrong. Although he must have realised being on Voldemort's side was not the best choice, he didn't seem to like Harry any better. A bit like Snape did with Sirius Harry thought to himself. That's if Snape was telling the truth. Harry still couldn't find it that easy to trust Snape.

"Well I'd watch your mouth Malfoy unless you want me to…accidentally pull that invisibility cloak off you." Harry warned him. This made Malfoy stop talking. They reached the gates and rushed through them. Harry reached for the Marauders map. It wouldn't pay if they bumped into Moody.

"What have you got there Potter?" Malfoy whispered. Harry had a strange feeling Malfoy's eyes were all over the map. He glanced briefly at it and put it back in his pocket out of sight.

"Nothing." Harry replied knowing Malfoy wouldn't question any further. Harry felt relieved that they were now near the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey could tell them that Hermione was going to be ok. Harry ran through the hospital wing with Hermione floating in midair behind him, he saw no other patients were in there and Madame Pomfrey was re-making the beds. She looked up in alarm as they entered and she saw Hermione. Malfoy levitated her onto one of the beds still keeping the cloak on. 

"Madame Pomfrey…I don't know exactly what happened…but…" Harry realised he didn't know what to say to Madame Pomfrey, after all he couldn't tell her they had been going after one of Voldemort's horcruxes. Ron spoke suddenly after he had been very quiet; he still looked extremely pale not taking his eyes off Hermione's lifeless body.

"We…there was a locket and when she tried to touch it…light was coming from it, she flew across the room and fell unconscious. The same thing happened to me, only…when Harry tried to revive me, I regained consciousness straight away." Ron said all this very quickly and finished looking at Madame Pomfrey hopefully as she was bent over Hermione doing something with her wand.

"She's not dead." Madame Pomfrey confirmed and Harry sighed with relief. "Although, she is very weak, she's almost nearly dead." Madame Pomfrey gasped and Harry's relief turned back into angst. "Get out of here" Madame Pomfrey waved her arms beckoning for Harry and Ron to leave. " I need to find out exactly what's wrong with her, another five minutes and she could be dead. You both need to leave." She looked at them sternly still waving her wand above Hermione. Harry didn't want to leave Hermione and looked up at Madame Pomfrey about to protest.

"Harry, I'm staying. You deal with…you know," Ron nodded at where he thought Malfoy was standing. " And if anything happens, I'll be sure to tell you."

"Well, ok if one of you stays. There's no time to argue, Just stay out of my way." Harry saw Madame Pomfrey draw the curtains on Ron and he sat down on a chair just outside them looking miserable. Harry decided he wasn't leaving and sat down on an empty bed next to Ron, if there was any news on Hermione, he wanted to know.

"Malfoy." Harry hissed, and he felt Malfoy sit down on the bed next to him. Ron put his head into his hands and sighed. They sat there for hours waiting for the curtains to be re-opened. They heard Madame Pomfrey muttering to herself every five minutes and didn't bother her incase she was in the middle of something important. Harry wondered if Hermione would have to be moved to St. Mungos Hospital, but maybe there wasn't time to move her there. None of the teachers had been notified yet, which Harry was relieved about. He didn't want to have to explain what had happened to Hermione and what they had been doing. He felt nothing but guilt for what had happened to Hermione. Even though it was getting light outside and he hadn't slept, Harry didn't feel tired. He just wanted to hear from Hermione. Ron turned to Harry for the first time in a couple of hours, the only other time he had spoken was to ask for the time. Harry didn't remind Ron that he was wearing a watch himself. Suddenly Madame Pomfrey ripped the curtains open. Harry and Ron immediately looked up at her, Harry was trying to judge whether it was good news by her stern expression. 

"I think she's going to be fine." She told them with a slight smile. Ron grinned with relief at Harry and looked like he could have hugged Madame Pomfrey.

"Do you know what was wrong with her?" Harry asked.

"Well, I really don't know, it's a bit like something was draining her whole body as seconds went by. If you had have gotten her to me any later, she would have died." Madame Pomfrey looked at them bewildered. "I tried spells and potions here and there but nothing seemed to work. I almost gave up… in the end something did though. That must have been a locket full of dark magic, I don't know what you were doing around something that could do that to you." Madame Pomfrey looked at them severely. Harry didn't fully understand what had happened to Hermione either, but he was just glad that she was ok.

"You will have to leave now, my patient needs sleep. She wont be awake for a few days now anyway, I've given her a very strong sleeping potion." Madame Pomfrey practically dragged Harry out of the hospital wing but Ron still refused to move. Harry who had said he should talk to Ginny and let her know they were back left telling Ron he should get some sleep but he would be back later anyway. Harry walked out of the grounds where no one was around, followed by Malfoy.

"What were you doing up there then Potter?" Harry continued walking ignoring Malfoy's question. "What was it that happened to Granger?" Malfoy continued to ask questions all the way to the car with Harry ignoring him.

"You can keep talking Malfoy, but it doesn't mean I'm listening." Harry said harshly. He flew the car, which he was getting better at now just outside the grounds so Malfoy could apparate back to Grimmauld Place. Malfoy handed the invisibility cloak back to Harry and Harry knew whether he liked it or not Malfoy had saved Hermione's life.

"Thank you for helping Hermione." Harry said struggling to get the words out. He couldn't take being polite to Malfoy. Malfoy smirked at him.

"Looks like were even. Your saving my life, I saved Grangers. See you around Potter." As Malfoy turned away Harry grabbed his wrist and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You're stupider than I first thought and I didn't even think that was possible." Harry said menacingly and Malfoy's eyes narrowed staring at Harry challengingly. "Because if you think were even, then your deluded." Harry let go of Malfoy's wrist and walked away back into the Ford Anglia.

When Harry arrived back into the common room he was greeted by Professor Mcgonagall and he saw behind her Ginny was sleeping in the armchair. She must have waited for me to get back Harry thought.

" Why is Miss Granger in the Hospital Wing? I was told she had nearly died." Mcgonagall asked Harry sternly. Harry thought he saw some anger appear on her face.

" I can't tell you what we were doing Professor. But if you could just keep this from people in the order, I would prefer not to be asked too many questions." Harry hoped she would accept this. He remembered something else that she needed to be told. 

"Oh…and Professor, Isabella Takard…She's an undercover death eater." Harry knew to just come out and say it would sound bizarre to Mcgonagall but she eyed him with suspicion and merely nodded.

"I suppose you can't say how you know this? Very well. Be careful Potter." She left the common room looking slightly outraged at what he had just told her. Harry turned to walk up to Ginny, he leaned down and kissed her, he thought she looked so innocent when she was sleeping. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him with relief. She jumped up from her chair and hugged him.

"I knew you would come back." Ginny said happily.

"For someone who knew I would come back, you sound a bit too relieved." Harry smiled at her looking into her eyes. "Ron and Hermione are fine, Hermione's in the hospital wing, but she's going to be ok." Harry said quickly looking at Ginny's alarmed face when he had said Hermione was in the hospital wing. 

"Can we go and see her?" Ginny asked him sitting down and pulling him into the chair next to her. Harry put his arms around her and closed his eyes.

"Well, Madame Pomfrey says she won't wake up for a few days, Ron won't leave though." Harry informed her. Ginny put her arm around him and he felt her grip something, she had grasped the destroyed horcrux he had in his pocket.

"What's this?" She asked him pulling it out and examining it.

"Uh…that's nothing Ginny." Harry said hastily grabbing it off her and putting it back into his pocket. He didn't really know what he should tell her about what had happened. He completely trusted her, but to tell her about Snape being innocent, the prophecy and the horcruxes, he just didn't know what he should do. He was thinking of asking Hermione's advice, which was another area she was good at but he couldn't ask her until she woke up.

"Harry"

"Yeah" Harry said calmly.

"What were you doing last night?" Ginny asked him in a casual sort of tone. Harry fell silent and opened his eyes.

"Ginny, I can't tell you. Maybe soon I will, just let me think about it ok?" Harry didn't want another argument to start between them. He lightly kissed her on the forehead and walked up to the boy's dormitory. When he arrived up there, he saw Neville and Seamus sleeping. Neville was snoring loudly. Harry put away everything he had on him, storing the destroyed horcrux safely at the bottom of his trunk. He caught sight of the mirror he had found in Godric's Hollow and pulled it out, an idea forming in his mind. He searched for the mirror Sirius had given him, which he had broken in frustration after Sirius, died; it was still cracked when he found it. He pointed his wand at the mirror and uttered the words.

"Reparo." The mirror instantly repaired itself. Since Snape had said Ron and Hermione were in great danger he thought it best that one of them took a mirror, if the two mirror's worked with each other that was. He put them both away and slumped back onto his bed falling asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. As tired as he was Harry had a sleepless morning, he had been given permission to miss his days lessons as he had arrived back so late. This time, Sirius's death haunted his dreams, one of the few memories he had blocked out since it happened. His scar was piercing with pain more than ever. Sirius's face stuck in his mind.


	13. Sleepless Nights

Chapter thirteen.  
Sleepless Nights.

After a few hours of no sleep Harry sighed and got back up off his bed his scar twinging. Ron still wasn't back from the hospital wing. Harry picked up his timetable glancing at it; he had free periods for the rest of the day anyway. He went down to the Great Hall for lunch even though he wasn't that hungry. He saw Ginny sitting with Neville and sat down in between them, Ginny giving him a concerned look.

"Harry I thought you were supposed to be sleeping up there, you still look shattered." Ginny said to him worriedly.

"Oh don't worry about it Ginny, I'm fine." Harry assured her. Neville was stuck with his head behind the daily prophet; Harry caught sight of the headline and grabbed the paper off Neville. Neville looked at him alarmed.

"Sorry Neville, can I read this for a second?" Harry said smiling apologetically. He flattened it out on the table reading the headline, 'Auror Isabella Takard Accused Of Being Death Eater.' Ginny leaned her head over Harry's shoulder and gasped. Harry carried on reading the article.

_'Early hours of this morning, the minister of magic Rufus Scrimgeour received an owl, the sender of which cannot be revealed, stating that newly appointed auror and Hogwarts potions teacher Isabella Takard is working secretly for you know who as an undercover death eater. A quote on the subject from a Ministry official, " This is a very serious accusation, and our source is fairly reliable. However investigations are still taking place here at the Ministry and we have no proof whatsoever that Isabella Takard is a death eater." Isabella Takard has been removed from her post as a potions teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and has been replaced with fellow auror at the Ministry Alistair Moody.'_

"What are the Ministry playing at, there still going to let her work there?" Harry said outraged. Ginny looked at Harry suspiciously.

"You think she's guilty then?" Neville asked Harry.

"Well. I just think they should take these kind of things more seriously." Harry replied handing the prophet back to Neville, trying not to sound as if he had any reason to believe Isabella Takard was a death eater. 

" Right." Ginny said sounding unconvinced. "I've got to go to Defence. See you Neville, Harry." She said quickly kissing him on the cheek and ran off down the great hall. Harry knew it was Mcgonagall who must have sent the ministry the owl. With no evidence he knew the Ministry wouldn't just take her word for it. After all, she didn't even know how Harry had known. At least she's out of the order now, Harry reassured himself. He grabbed some food to give to Ron, who he knew probably hadn't eaten anything and left Neville who had his head buried beneath the Daily Prophet once again. As Harry walked along the corridor towards the hospital wing he saw Zacharias Smith standing whispering with two other boys. Smith had joined the DA in Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, but he had very much irritated Harry and Ron.  
As Harry got closer to him he saw Smith glance at him and smirk as he turned away from the two boys he was whispering to, to face Harry.

"Everyone take a bow, the chosen one is here." He sniggered and the boys he was standing with were now laughing silently as if Smith had just said the funniest thing they had ever heard. Harry stopped and stared at Smith.

"What do you want Smith?" Harry said irritated.

"Just to tell you to watch your back chosen boy." Smith had a look on his face that disturbed Harry; it was as if Smith was a totally different person, sure he'd always been a bit annoying and rude but right now he was acting like a younger version of Malfoy. Harry ignored him and carried on walking, unable to get Smith out of his head wondering what he had meant by telling him to watch his back.

Harry arrived at the Hospital Wing with toast clutched in his hands for Ron. He saw Ron was asleep his head resting on the edge of Hermione's bed. Harry grabbed a chair from the other end of the room and placed it next to Ron's sitting down. He still had a lot of Homework to do; they were getting more and more with the N.E.W.T.S. coming up in the next year. But then, I didn't come here to do homework and get good results he reminded himself. Harry pushed Ron's shoulder lightly to try and wake him. Ron carried on sleeping, so he pushed him harder. Ron opened his eyes and looked at Harry annoyed.

"Why'd you wake me up?"

"Brought you some food." Harry told him handing him the toast he had brought him inside a napkin. 

"Thanks Harry." Ron smiled appreciatively starting to shove a large piece of toast into his mouth.

"Has she woken up at all yet?" Harry asked Ron looking at Hermione who was still sleeping.

"Nope, but Mcgonagall came in bout an hour after you left last night and told Pomfrey to not say a word about how Hermione nearly…well you know. Pomfrey wasn't too happy about that but she had to agree didn't she." Ron informed Harry. Harry felt grateful towards Mcgonagall, despite her lack of knowledge on everything she seemed to be supporting him in everything he asked her.

"You seen the prophet today?" Ron shook his head and Harry told him about the article about Takard.

" Leestsheezeoutaway" Ron said with his mouth full of toast. Harry who was used to him speaking like this when he ate had understood him. "You have any idea what happened to Hermione yet?" Ron asked him now looking at Hermione again.

"Not a clue." Harry said wishing he knew.

"I really thought she was…" Ron gulped looking as if he was trying not to think about it.

"Oh Ron your so dramatic." Hermione said, her voice sounding faint. Harry turned and saw Hermione's eyes were open. He grinned at her and she made an effort to sit up. She gave him a weak smile; Harry guessed she still felt tired.

"Does either of you want to explain to me what happened?" Hermione said curiously. Eventually Harry and Ron told her everything that had happened since she passed out.

"So… I'm guessing the horcrux was destroyed with the love you felt. Voldemort's weakness it's so simple. You did the right thing telling Mcgonagall about Takard Harry, at least now she won't know anything else from the order." Hermione said looking at Harry approvingly.

"One down, three to go. Now what?" Ron said.

"Firstly there's Aberforth who we need to find. And we can't forget what Snape said. There's one inside the Hogwarts walls. So we probably should be spending some time in the library." Hermione instructed them. Ron groaned.

"A bit of hard work never hurt anyone Ron." Hermione told him firmly. 

"Well I'm different, all this work will destroy my brain you know." Ron protested. Hermione laughed looking at Ron who smiled back at her sheepishly. She suddenly turned to look at Harry now with a more serious expression.

"Harry, last night when you performed that unforgivable curse on Snape, did you know you could do it?" She asked him tentatively as if waiting for him to start shouting at her. Harry had been waiting for her or Ron to mention this and he once again was unable to look at them.

"I've never been able to do it properly before, the worst thing is…I enjoyed the fact I was causing Snape so much pain." Harry mumbled the last part of what he was saying. He carried on voicing his thoughts as Ron and Hermione didn't speak as if waiting for him to carry on. Harry looked up at Hermione now seeing her look of concern. "You don't think I could turn…evil do you?" Hermione smiled sympathetically.

"No, not a chance. The fact you feel so bad about it says it all." Hermione finished. Harry found he felt much better after that. The three of them carried on talking until Madame Pomfrey kicked Harry and Ron out saying that they were distracting Hermione from her sleep. They had been told that Hermione would be allowed out of the hospital wing the next morning. When they arrived in the boy's dormitory Harry got out the two mirrors and handed one to Ron. Ron looked at him confused taking the mirror.

"Just see if they work with each other." Harry said. Harry tapped it his mirror and said Ron's name and Ron's face appeared in the mirror he was holding.

"Excellent." Ron said into the mirror grinning at Harry. So they did work, Harry wondered again who the mirror they found at Godric's hollow belonged to hoping maybe it was his dad's. But then how could it have been undamaged? That night Harry had another nightmare about Sirius's death and woke up at five in the morning, again tossing and turning unable to get back to sleep his scar once again twinging with pain.

The next morning in the great hall, Hermione was finally out of the hospital wing and had been told to tell people she had just been on the receiving end of a hex gone wrong. Harry who wasn't listening to anything Ron and Hermione had been saying felt Ron punch him in the arm.

"Sorry what?" Harry looked at them apologetically.

"You haven't been listening to us at all have you?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, course I have." Harry stifled a yawn.

"Why are you so tired anyway?" Ron asked him. Harry decided he should just tell them about his sleepless nights, after all, they were just dreams.

"Remember the dream about Cedric I had a while ago? Well…I keep having nightmares about things like that." Harry said quietly not telling them specifically what the nightmares were about. As he had predicted Ron and Hermione looked at him startled.

"You should tell someone Harry." Hermione advised him.

"There just bad dreams Hermione." Harry told her.

"But Harry…" Hermione started to protest but was interrupted by Ron.

"What else is it then if it's not just dreams?" Ron said defiantly sticking up for Harry which he appreciated.

"Ron, you never use your brain do you? Sometimes I wonder if you even have one." Hermione scowled at Ron who looked taken aback at Hermione's sudden spitefulness towards him. She ignored him and continued talking. "I'm not saying there more than dreams Ron, I'm saying maybe someone is making him have these dreams." Hermione raised her eyebrows. Harry realised what she was saying. She obviously thought Voldemort was causing him to have the nightmares.

"That really doesn't seem right Hermione, I mean…so what I have a few nightmares, it doesn't really help Voldemort in any way." Harry was sure Hermione was just being over concerned. Suddenly all the owls flew in but Harry didn't look up as he didn't expect to get any, he never got mail anymore since anyone that would write to him was right there in Hogwarts. He went back to eating his cereal when a big brown package landed in it spilling it everywhere. He picked it up, Ron and Hermione watching curiously and looked at the message attached to the package.

_Harry,  
These are two of our new finest most expensive products. We thought you would find use for them, so here they are free of charge.  
Fred and George._

Harry handed the message to Ron and Hermione to read and he heard an outraged Ron.

"They never send me anything! And you get their products free of charge and the car!" Harry tore open the package and saw a pointed blue wizards hat, he read the packaging it was in aloud.

_"Who needs veritaserum? When you can stick this on someone's head and get all their thoughts aloud from this hat! Works for three minutes at a time." Harry then saw something in small writing and squinted to see what it said. "May not work against good occlumens." Harry finished staring at the hat._

"I really don't know how they make some of these things." Hermione said with an impressed look on her face. Ron sat staring at the hat moodily, playing with his food. Harry looked at the second item in the package; it was a small empty black box with a tiny button on the side. Harry again read aloud the information.

_"Press the small button and you will instantly be hidden away inside this box for as long as you want. Ideal for the moments when you're about to be caught for doing something you shouldn't be. Press the button again when the coast is clear."_

Before Harry had time to try any of these out the bell rang. Ron stayed sitting and got up slowly.

"Do you want to be late for transfiguration?" Harry said grabbing his bag and getting up. The three of them walked up the stairway and Harry had tuned out again only hearing parts of Ron and Hermione's bickering.

"Ron, I wasn't saying you had no brain. I've already apologised for snapping at you can't you let it go?" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"No." 

"And it's not my fault Fred and George gave Harry their new products and not you, so don't take it out on me."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are Ron!"

Harry again stopped listening to them and wondered if Hermione was right about Voldemort making him have those dreams of Cedric and Sirius and if he was why was he doing it?


	14. Relationship Advice

Chapter Fourteen.  
Relationship Advice.

The weeks went by and it was getting nearer to the Christmas holidays. Harry had been desperately trying to find out how to find Aberforth; it seemed like when Aberforth wrote him the letter Neville had given him in the three broomsticks, Aberforth had thought Harry would already know where to find him. Harry, Ron and Hermione were spending all their days in the library but found nothing. Until a week before Christmas when Harry received a letter from him, Harry had read the message again and again comparing the handwriting to check it was the same. It read:

_Harry,  
I'm sorry that I haven't been in contact beforehand. I thought Albus would have already told you before he died who I was; as you have not come to see me I wondered if the letter I left with the young boy didn't get to you or perhaps you do not know where to find me. You can find me anytime in the Hogs Head. It would be better if you came during the Christmas holidays. I can't say too much, you will realise why when we meet._

It wasn't signed by anyone, but Harry knew the small tidy writing instantly. He wondered why Aberforth hadn't signed it this time. Hermione seemed to think it was in fear of it being intercepted and that as there were no records of the whereabouts of Aberforth Dumbledore anywhere, maybe his identity had been kept a secret for his own safety. Harry had decided to take Aberforth's advice and go with Ron and Hermione during the Christmas holidays. Even though they had not been invited, Harry knew that whatever Aberforth had to help him with, Ron and Hermione would need to be there. Other than that the past few weeks had been uneventful, Harry was continuously having dreams of Sirius and now Dumbledore's death and it was making him worn down, he did not tell Hermione or Ron about this as he knew Hermione would just go on at him to tell someone. Ginny was continuing to ask Harry about the things he hadn't told her and he was getting very agitated with her, not knowing whether to tell her. He knew if he told her about the prophecy she would be horrified and if he told her about the horcruxes she would insist on helping. One thing that had annoyed Harry was Smith's comments whenever he passed him in the hallway. Harry and Ron many times had pulled out their wands and performed a few jinxes on Smith, which Hermione didn't approve of. She had warned them that when they least expected it Smith would get them back.

A few days before the holiday's Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were in Lupin's office, which he had allowed them to use for practice of certain spells. Harry was trying to teach them how to conjure a patronus. Though they had already done this already in the DA they knew it wouldn't hurt to keep trying so they were ready when it was real dementors they were facing.

"What memory do you use Harry?" Ginny asked him curiously. The four of them were sitting at Lupin's desk. Hermione impressively took out her wand and conjured a jug of pumpkin juice and four glasses.

"When we won the quidditch cup…or when I saw my parents in the mirror of erised. But it's mostly different every time now. It's getting easier." Harry smiled at Ginny, he had never told her about the mirror before.

"The mirror of erised" Ginny said looking at Harry with a confused expression.

"It's a mirror that shows you your deepest desires." Hermione informed her.

"Oh yeah…I remember when I looked in it. For an incredible moment I thought I was seeing my future." Ron said gulping down some pumpkin juice with a dreamy expression on his face.

"What did you see?" Hermione asked Ron now looking curious herself.

"He probably saw him and phlegm getting married or something stupid like that." Ginny said rolling her eyes. Hermione looked dismayed at the thought.

"Oh, and you wouldn't of seen you and Harry getting married, you were obsessed with him before you knew him. Now that's mental." Ron frowned at Ginny, as she turned slightly pink at his words. Harry picked up the defence against the dark arts book Hermione had given him for his birthday and flicked through it, he had been looking at it a lot for spells that could help them defend themselves. One he really wanted to learn was the Eyendeio spell, which made the other person go completely blind for ten seconds.

"You know, we haven't had a party in the common room in ages, why don't we throw one at Christmas?" Ron said thoughtfully now pouring more pumpkin juice.

"Ron, most people will go home for Christmas, I doubt anyone would be in our common room." Hermione told him.

"Actually Hermione, most people are staying for some reason." Ginny said.

"And Neville could invite Luna…those two have been spending a lot of time in each other's company recently." Ron sniggered.

"Really?" Harry said surprised. He found the idea of Neville and Luna as amusing as Ron did. He smirked at the thought.

"It's sorted then, I'll get the food from the kitchens. Will be easy with the house elves practically giving food away…." Ron stopped himself from saying what he was about to say after seeing the look on Hermione's face. " I mean…we should ask the house elves to come, after all they should be treated equally." Ron finished, giving Harry a look that said he would rather starve than invite house elves. Hermione who didn't see this beamed.

"I love you Ron." Hermione said absent-mindedly, she suddenly realised what she had said and looked at the floor uncomfortably. Ron's ears turned red and Harry suppressed a grin at this moment and glanced at Ginny who was doing the same.

"You reckon we should go back now, it's getting pretty late." Ginny said breaking the silence. The four of them got up and walked slowly back to the common room. Harry and Ron were in the boy's dormitory. Ron had hardly spoken all the way back to the common room.

"What's the problem with what Hermione said?" Harry said bemused sitting on the bed next to Ron.

" She's just...never said it before, neither have I actually."

"Yeah, you said it to her last year" Harry said finding Ron's reaction to this amusing.

"That was different. Now she expects me to say it back doesn't she?" Ron said hopelessly.

"Well…you do. Don't you?" Harry was now starting to feel uncomfortable; giving relationship advice to his best friend was not his idea of a good conversation.

" I dunno, I've never really thought about it." Ron sat in silence for a moment and didn't speak to Harry about it again that night.

Two day's later a few people were getting ready to leave Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. Harry, Ron and Hermione who were invited to the burrow for Christmas decided to stay, as they couldn't miss meeting Aberforth. They had decided to go and see Hagrid as they had hardly seen him since they had returned which Harry felt guilty about. He hadn't really spoken to Hagrid since the night of Dumbledore's death. They walked through to Hagrid's hut after the last lessons before the holiday's had ended (Ron had received detention from Mcgonagall for forgetting to do his homework.) Harry pulled his scarf tighter around his neck as he walked through the snow with Ron and Hermione. He saw the lights were off in Hagrid's cabin and banged on the door. No answer. They carried on banging for five minutes hearing barks from fang on the other side.

"He's obviously not here." Harry said disappointedly.

"We'll try again tomorrow." Hermione said turning around and trudging back through the snow. They returned back to the common room, all the way back wondering where Hagrid was. Hermione thought he could be doing something for the order, or just patrolling the grounds. Harry agreed with her though he was still not sure. Ron looked at his watch.

"I'm ten minutes late for detention, Mcgonagall's gunna kill me." Ron said leaping up from his armchair and running across the common room. Harry laughed watching him. He took his opportunity to talk to Hermione as Ron climbed out of the portrait.

"Hermione, can I ask you something about Ginny." Hermione raised her eyebrows at him and smirked.

"You want relationship advice?" Hermione said looking at him knowingly.

"Er…yeah sort of. Ginny keeps asking me about what we did the night we went to Grimmauld place and what it is that I've told you and Ron that she doesn't know. I avoided the question at first and now she just won't let it drop." Harry said awkwardly.

"Well, we know we can trust her of course. But if you want me to, I'll talk to her." Hermione offered.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry exclaimed.

"Now, I need to ask you something about Ron." Hermione leaned forward's in her chair opposite Harry's. Harry was taken aback; Hermione surely wasn't going to ask him for advice on her and Ron. 

"Hermione…do you really need to do that?" Harry groaned. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't want advice or anything, it's just…has he said anything to you since the other day when I told him that…"

"Yeah I know." Harry interrupted her. "He hasn't said anything but I wouldn't worry. You know what Ron's like, can be a bit slow at times."

"Oh, he's just been a bit weird since I said it, but I'm sure your right." Hermione looked relieved and sat back in her chair. Harry quickly changed the subject.

" So when are we going to see Aberforth then." Harry asked her eagerly.

"Well…we could go tomorrow…it is the start of the holiday's then." Hermione said thoughtfully.

The next day Harry awoke early feeling excited. He had told Ginny they were going somewhere but that it wasn't dangerous, she had seemed annoyed at Harry when he left. The three of them walked down to where the Ford Anglia was hidden and Ron flew it to their usual spot outside the grounds. Harry was feeling excited to meet Dumbledore's brother and wondering what he wanted to help him with. They apparated easily and quickly to Hogsmeade and made their way back through towards the hogs head where Aberforth Dumbledore was waiting.


	15. Aberforth Dumbledore

Chapter Fifteen.  
Aberforth Dumbledore

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in silence up to the hogs head the only sound that could be heard was the icy wind blowing and their feet trudging through the thick white snow. Hogsmeade was practically empty; Harry passed only two wizards on his way. He was both anxious and excited about what Dumbledore's brother could possibly want to talk to him about. Hoping he wouldn't mind he had brought an uninvited Ron and Hermione along with him. When the three of them arrived at the hogs head Hermione pushed open the door and they walked into the small dimly lit pub. Harry had only been here once before in his fifth year and he wasn't too fond of the place. There were few wizards sitting in the hogs head, most of their faces were covered. Harry looked around for a sign of Aberforth, he saw a barman staring at him cleaning a glass with a dirty rag, curiously though unsurprised. Harry walked over to the bar followed closely by Ron and Hermione. Harry opened his mouth to speak but suddenly a man walked through to the bar, Harry knew he had seen him before in his fifth year. He had looked familiar then and had a smell of goats about him; he had a grey beard and looked very old but smiled as he saw them all the same. Harry knew at once, this was Albus Dumbledore's brother. 

"Come through to the back." He said in an unexpected rough sounding voice. Aberforth eyed Ron and Hermione suspiciously. Harry stepped behind the bar walking through to the back room where there was a table and chairs, and hundreds of bottles and glasses all around. The walls and floor were very dirty for a pub, which Harry noticed instantly.

"Sit down. I see you've brought guests." Aberforth grunted in a voice that didn't suit him still looking at Ron and Hermione who were slowly sitting down next to the table.

"Oh, you can trust them; this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Dumbledore trusted them." Harry said quickly now sitting down himself. Aberforth looked uneasy and remained stood up.

"I've heard about Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, I half expected them." Aberforth Began. "Everyone knows me as William Brulick, you can call me Will though." For Dumbledore's brother Aberforth was a lot less formal than Harry expected.

" Because hardly anyone knows your Dumbledore's brother?" Harry asked.

"As I told you before, family of Albus Dumbledore would be in great danger." Hermione said.

"The clever one you are then, heard about you from Albus. The one that keeps these two in line?" Aberforth said glancing at Hermione with half a smile on his face. Hermione looked slightly pleased with herself. Aberforth clapped his hand hard on the table making Harry jump.

"Before we get started into talking, let me get the drinks. What'll it be?" Aberforth said loudly grabbing four huge glasses.

"I'll have a firewhisky." Ron said looking hopeful and Harry remembered Ron saying before he'd always wanted to try it.

"He'll have a butterbeer." Hermione said as Aberforth started to get out a bottle of firewhisky.

"I'm of age Hermione." Ron said frowning at her looking half disappointed half angry.

"You don't act like it." Hermione shot back. Ron and Hermione continued bickering until a confused Aberforth put three bottles of butterbeer on the table and filled his own glass with firewhisky and sat down.

"Always like this are they?" He muttered to Harry.

"All the time." Harry grinned taking a swig of his butterbeer. Aberforth coughed loudly and Ron and Hermione were silenced and Ron glared at Hermione who turned and looked apologetically at Aberforth.

"Right well, in case of his death Albus had said I am to help you as much as I can but I can only help you so far. I know about the horcruxes but unfortunately I only think I know where one of them is."

"So you know where one is? Where is it?" Harry said excitedly.

"Right now we are not going to get it until I have more information. But for now I want to teach you how to perform the three unforgivable curses." Hermione gasped and spilled her butterbeer over the table. Aberforth ignored this and carried on. " You will definitely need the killing curse. You know the prophecy. I've never heard it myself, but Albus gave me what I needed to know. Your all going on a dangerous journey ahead, you need to be experienced."

"Did Dumbledore say he wanted me to learn them?" Harry asked uncertainly. He wasn't quite sure what he made of learning the unforgivable curses.

"No he didn't. But Albus is not always right."

"I don't think that's a good idea, we don't want to control, torture and kill people." Hermione said disapprovingly.

"But what's the harm in learning?" Ron looked uneasy but there was a touch of excitement on his face. Aberforth looked at Ron and suddenly turned serious.

"Killing a man will change you forever, it's not something to be taken lightly." He stared at Ron and Ron's touch of excitement left his face. "Of course it's up to you if you want to." Aberforth said looking at Harry intently. Harry thought about this for a second. He wouldn't need to concentrate on the imperius curse too much as he could already throw that off ok, and he had managed the cruciatus curse, but the killing one was one he knew he could possibly need.

"Ok. Like Ron said there's no harm. Just because were learning it doesn't mean we want to use it to kill everyone." Harry agreed ignoring Hermione scowling at him. 

"When do we start?" Ron asked eagerly finishing off his bottle of butterbeer. Hermione sighed loudly and folded her arms. 

"Not today. Come back in three days around noon." Aberforth told them.

"And the horcrux?" Harry asked. 

"As soon as I get my information, I will contact you and we can go." Aberforth smiled at them now getting up and clearing away the bottles. Harry Ron and Hermione got up too and walked towards the door. He grabbed Harry's shoulder and looked serious again. "I need a word with you in private before you go Harry."

"Anything you have to say, Ron and Hermione can hear it's ok." Harry told him.

"For this, I think you would prefer them not to be here." Aberforth's expression looked grave. Harry nodded at Ron and Hermione who were stood by the door and they left closing it behind them. Harry looked at Aberforth curiously.

"I think you'd better sit down again." Aberforth said sitting down himself. "And maybe a drink." He poured out two glasses of firewhisky and handed one to Harry who now sat down.

"Albus never wanted me to tell you this, he never would of told you himself. It's something me and him always disagreed on." Aberforth sat in silence for at least a minute thinking until he spoke again. Harry was wondering what he was about to tell him. "This may come as a shock to you Harry, and it's probably one of the biggest things you'll have to hear."

"Go ahead, I can handle it." Harry said not sure he was ready to hear whatever Aberforth was going to tell him.

"From everything Albus has told me, I've always believed that you are a horcrux Harry." Harry spat out his firewhisky.

"What!" Harry shouted in shock.

"Well as I said Albus always disagreed with me for reasons of his own, but Harry I thought you should know what my opinion of the situation was." Aberforth finished.

"It's crazy…I can't be…I'm not." Harry stuttered searching for the right words.

"There's a big chance you may not be. I said Albus was not always right but he usually was. We will just have to see when the time comes." Harry rose from his seat and walked towards the door, his mind had gone blank and he had forgotten where he was going but he just wanted to get outside to think about what he had just heard. "Nice finally meeting you Harry." Aberforth said shaking Harry's hand.

"Bye." Harry said weakly. When Harry arrived back in the bar he saw Ron and Hermione waiting for him looking curious.

"What did he say Harry?" Hermione asked enquiringly. "You don't look too well." She added now looking concerned. Harry didn't know if he wanted to tell Ron and Hermione what he had just heard. He knew they would be horrified but he didn't really want to talk about it. He tried to look for an excuse to what Aberforth talked to him about but his mind was completely blank.

"Uh…not much" Harry replied finding it hard to use his voice. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances and Hermione looked at him suspiciously.

"Not much, are you sure Harry." Harry ignored her and Hermione questioned him all the way back trudging through the snow.

"Leave it Hermione. If he doesn't want to tell us then he doesn't have to." Harry couldn't help but notice Ron looked slightly offended but found he didn't care. Harry quickly changed the subject. Harry and Ron discussed learning the unforgivable curses and what it would be like to finally learn them and Hermione barely spoke all the way back to Hogwarts and sighed loudly every now and again. She finally spoke when they returned back to the common room late afternoon sitting by the fire.

"If Dumbledore didn't tell him to teach us them he obviously doesn't think it's important that we learn them." She said sounding annoyed.

"Yeah but we need to learn them, me especially." Harry said giving her a meaningful look.

"Chill out, we need to learn them some time. Why not now?" Ron said and Hermione looked at him angrily.

"It could be dangerous?" Hermione snapped. Harry looked confused wondering what she meant by that and started to get angry.

"Your not even talking sense now" Said Ron looking bemused.

"If you mean I could be dangerous because of what I did to Snape you may aswell just say it Hermione." Harry said heatedly. Hermione looked suddenly anxious.

"No Harry that's not at all what I…" Harry cut her off and stood up suddenly knocking over the table as he did. Ron and Hermione jumped as it crashed to the floor smashing the glass on top of it.

"That's exactly what you meant Hermione." Harry shouted. Hermione and Ron were sitting looking at him with shocked faces. Harry didn't know why he was getting so angry but Hermione seemed to.

"What did Aberforth say to you Harry?" She asked him tentatively.

"I'm going to bed." Harry said irritably. He was aware it was seven pm, a bit too early to go to bed. But he stormed up the to the boy's dormitory as quickly as he could and lay on his bed thinking for several hours about the new information he had heard. If I'm a horcrux that means even if I destroy Voldemort and the horcruxes, I'll still have to go. But if Dumbledore didn't think I was he's probably right. Harry had an argument with himself for quite a while until he heard someone coming up the stairs. He saw Ron's nervous face appear through the door. 

"Hermione sent me up here to find out what Aberforth said…she says if your getting that angry about it, it must be a big deal. But you obviously don't want to tell us, so you don't have to mate. You know what she's like." Ron finished still looking anxiously at Harry. Harry suddenly felt very grateful towards Ron for not pushing him into telling them.

"Thanks." Harry grinned at him and Ron looked calmer and smiled back. Ron changed the subject.

"So, Christmas party the night after we've seen Aberforth what do you think?" Ron asked him sitting down on the bed next to Harry.

"Shouldn't we have It Christmas day?" Harry said.

"Nah, Christmas eve."

"It's Christmas eve in three days?" Harry asked looking bewildered.

"Yeah…course." Ron looked at Harry slightly worried.

"Right then." Harry grinned again; a party was just what he needed.


	16. Love at Christmas

Chapter Sixteen.  
Love at Christmas.

Harry couldn't sleep at all that night he tossed and turned but couldn't get Aberforth out of his head. What right did he have to tell him that he could be a horcrux anyway, If Dumbledore didn't want to tell him it can't have been that important. But then a voice popped into his head 'yes but Dumbledore put off telling you about the prophecy for five years. Maybe he kept this from you like he kept the prophecy from you' but that couldn't be right, Aberforth had said Dumbledore didn't believe that Harry was a horcrux, maybe that's why he wasn't told. Harry's scar prickled again and he felt immense anger, it wasn't his feeling it was Voldemort's feeling. He was getting that a lot recently. Ron was snoring loudly above him, which made it even harder for Harry to sleep. When Ron finally woke up around 8am, which was early for Ron on the holiday's Harry, closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He didn't feel like having to go down to breakfast with Hermione bothering him to tell her about what Aberforth had said. He waited till he heard Neville and Seamus leaving the room half an hour later and finally got up and dressed. He walked slowly down to the common room saw it was fairly empty, except for a few second years playing exploding snap at a table in the corner.

"Morning Harry." He turned around and saw Hermione at the bottom of the girl's dormitory stairs and he sighed. He had felt bad for shouting at her but he wasn't in the mood to be interrogated again. He hadn't slept all night and was feeling very agitated. "Did you get any sleep at all last night?" She asked him with narrowed eyes. "And where's Ron, still asleep I suppose."

"He went down to breakfast already, where's Ginny?" Harry asked yawning.

"She's still asleep. Are you still having those nightmares, is that why you're tired?" Hermione asked him again.

"Ok, I guess I'll see her later then." Harry said ignoring Hermione and turned to walk out of the common room towards the great hall.

"Harry." Hermione called after him and he spun around feeling very irritated.

"What Hermione?" He said angrily. She looked taken aback but calmly carried on talking.

"I was just going to say I think Ginny Is doing something to help Luna today." Hermione said casually.

"Sorry Hermione." Harry mumbled feeling guilty. 

"That's quite allright, But if you are still having those nightmares…" Hermione stopped talking at the look on Harry's face.

"I'm not having the nightmares Hermione, well ok I still am. But I just couldn't sleep last night that's all." Harry reassured her.

"Because of what Aberforth told you?" 

"Drop it." Harry told her firmly trying not to lose his temper with her again. He walked with Hermione down to the great hall and she didn't mention Aberforth again, Harry knew she was dying to keep asking him but didn't want to push it.

"I was thinking we should go visit Hagrid again today." Hermione said coolly.

"Yeah good idea." Harry said hoping Hagrid would be there this time. When they arrived in the great hall Harry saw Ron sitting with Neville and Seamus at the Gryffindor table. He sat down next to Ron and started loading eggs and bacon onto his plate.

"Have you seen the prophet?" Ron said grimly tossing it at Harry. Hermione who was sitting opposite Harry leaned over to read it. Harry looked at a big picture of Lucius Malfoy, the headline read: Death Eater Outbreak From Azkaban Prison.

"Then why was Voldemort angry early this morning…surely he should be happy." Harry said unaware that he was thinking aloud. Ron and Hermione looked at him alarmed.

"What?" Ron said bewildered.

"I've started feeling what he's feeling again." Harry said throwing it into the conversation casually. " It doesn't make sense…unless he broke out Malfoy because he's angry with him." Harry said again more to himself. Ron nudged him and glanced at Seamus and Neville who seemed to be listening in on the conversation.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived at Hagrid's hut they half expected him not to be there, they hadn't seen him eating in the great hall for a few days now. They knocked and seconds later Hagrid opened the door and he looked pleased to see them. They stepped in from the cold (it was still snowing) and sat themselves down with fang jumping excitedly all over them.

"How 'ave yeh bin you three?" Hagrid said making a pot of tea. "I s'pose yeh bin gettin in ter trouble."

"No not us Hagrid." Ron said sarcastically. 

"Where have you been recently Hagrid?" Hermione asked him.

"Forest with Grawp. He's improvin can almos' say full sentences now. Reckon he migh' even be able ter come outta there soon." Hagrid looked delighted. "Olympe's bin ter visit me a lot, helpin me with Dumbledore's death an everythin, fine woman." Hagrid gazed into thin air for a moment until Harry spoke.

"You seen the Daily Prophet today Hagrid?" 

"Azkaban is nothin withou' the dementors, no punishmen' fer scum like Malfoy anymore." The four of them talked for a few hours until Hagrid had to go and patrol the grounds for duty to the order and Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the rest of the day in the common room. Hermione caught up on Homework while Harry and Ron played chess. Ron beat Harry at every game. The next day Harry spent most of the day with Ginny walking around in the snow until they got too cold and went back to the common room. That night when Hermione and Ginny had gone to bed Harry and Ron were left sitting by the fire.

"You have a good day with Hermione?" Harry said looking into the flames of the fire.

"Yeah…we actually argued most of the day." Ron said gloomily.

"Why?" Harry asked him startled.

"Don't worry it's nothing serious." Ron reassured Harry. Harry thought he knew what Ron was talking about but didn't say anything. The next day at noon Harry, Ron and Hermione were once again walking towards the hog's head to meet Aberforth. They entered the pub and once again went through to the back room. Aberforth had moved the table to make space and they got started.

"Imperius curse is extremely hard to resist. If we tried that it could take months for you to be able to throw it off. But Harry I hear you can do that anyway. The most important one first then, with the killing curse it gets easier the more you practice. Concentrate hard on what you are doing, killing is about hate. You have to bring up your most powerful hateful memories to bring out the emotion. As I said it get's easier every time. A bit like with the patronus Harry." Aberforth told them. Harry knew he had plenty of hateful memories to last him a lifetime, Umbridge, Malfoy and Bellatrix to name a few.

"What are we practicing on?" Hermione asked anxiously as if she didn't want the answer. 

"Rat's, Spider's, things that don't really matter." Aberforth told her. Hermione looked disgusted and Harry was strongly reminded of Moody practicing on the spider in their fourth year. 

"Spiders…we don't need to get practice on them." Ron said hastily looking around the room as if looking for spiders to be there. Hermione laughed at him and he glared at her.

"We can practice for a bit now, but all you really need is me telling you how. Then you can keep practicing anywhere until you get it." Aberforth said enthusiastically. Harry tried the first time on a small beetle. He tried to remember all his hateful memories and it was working as soon as he pictured Bellatrix Lestrange's face in his mind. He got nothing out of his wand for half an hour and he was starting to get frustrated, with Aberforth helping him along the way. Ron and Hermione didn't do any better but Aberforth said he hadn't expected them to be able to do it instantly.

"Avada Kedavra" Harry yelled for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He still didn't feel comfortable with what he was doing but he knew it would be better if he knew how to do it. Suddenly a small green spark came out of his wand and the beetle stopped moving for a second, but then walked around on the table slowly again.

"Well done Harry, that is rare. You didn't kill it, but you got something." After they had finished practicing Aberforth told them to practice until they got it, and he would contact them soon. Hermione still strongly disapproved of what they were doing and Harry and Ron sensed she also disapproved of Aberforth.

That afternoon Ron went to the kitchens to get food for the Christmas party. Hermione and Ginny were decorating the common room with a Christmas tree and various decorations. When they were done they sat down in the armchairs as people were starting to pack into the common room. Later on Ron returned from the kitchens as he was getting food for the Christmas party. He came into the common room followed by at least a dozen house elves carrying food and bottles of butterbeer on trays.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded him when she saw the house elves and Ron leading them towards the table to place on the food. 

"I can't carry all the food by myself." Ron said defensively now sitting down next to her as she rolled her eyes at him. The celebrations went on for a while; Harry had eaten so much food he thought he would explode. As it struck midnight Harry turned to Ginny.

"Merry Christmas." He smiled at her. Hermione had gone up to the girl's dormitory to get something and when she came back she sat down and turned to Ron.

"You can open this now." Hermione said smiling at Ron and handing him a present. He took it looking at her curiously and slowly unwrapped it. There was a note with it and as Ron read it he grinned. His face turned ecstatic when he saw that she had bought him a bottle of firewhisky.

"I suppose you are of age." Hermione said looking pleased at Ron's reaction.

"You know what? I love you too." He grinned at her and Harry and Ginny laughed.

"How long has that taken you to say, a week?" Ginny said to Ron. Ron's ears turned red and Hermione kissed him.

"Do you want to go find a classroom?" Harry muttered to Ginny. She nodded and Harry grinned leaving Ron and Hermione who still had not surfaced. On their way they passed Neville and Luna who were sitting together holding hands and in deep conversation.

"That's my work." Ginny said looking proud of herself.

"Are you a matchmaker now?" Harry asked her playfully. They left the common room and found an empty classroom. Harry had known what he was going to say to Ginny, it had been an obstacle in their relationship for a while now, and he knew he could sort it out. As they entered a classroom, Harry knew he was going to tell her everything.


	17. Christmas Holidays

Chapter Seventeen.  
Christmas Holidays.

Ginny sat in shock, a look of horror on her face. She was sat on a table opposite Harry who was sat on a table with his legs rested on a chair. Harry had told her about the prophecy and the horcruxes, as he had told her Ginny had sat in silence looking more distressed by the second. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Harry not liking the look on her face but knew he had done the right thing. Even though Dumbledore had only given him permission to tell Ron and Hermione, he knew he had to obey that order, but he also knew Dumbledore was gone and he had to start making his own decisions. He had left out the part about him being a possible horcrux but everything else she now knew.

"So you have to…either kill or be killed?" Ginny finally spoke looking up at Harry who nodded. "Aren't you scared?"

"I was when I first heard the prophecy, but now I'm not afraid and neither should you be." Harry said now moving across to sit on the desk next to her and putting an arm around her. He knew now she understood why it had taken him so long to tell her and was relieved he finally had. Before he had told her, he had made her promise that she wouldn't insist on helping him like Ron and Hermione had done. They sat in the classroom for what felt like hours just sitting in silence next to each other. It was like they had an unspoken understanding and they didn't need to discuss it for hours, they already knew what was on each other's minds.

"Do you hear something?" Ginny said breaking the silence. Harry who had been sitting lost in his own thoughts listened hard and heard a faint voice shouting his name. He looked around and then realised. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the mirror Sirius had given him and saw Ron's face staring back at him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you." Ron said looking sheepish. "You've been gone ages, Hermione wanted to come and look for you but I remembered I had this."

"It's ok, the party over?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, a few people left here but most people have gone to bed." Ron replied, Harry could see in the corner of the mirror a fraction of Hermione's hair and knew she must be next to Ron.

"Well, were on our way back…" Harry glanced at Ginny who shook her head and smiled. "Uh, actually we might have a few more things left to discuss. Don't wait up for us." Harry grinned into the mirror.

"Merry Christmas mate." Ron said and his face disappeared from the mirror.

"What's that?" Ginny asked her eyes on the mirror.

"Sirius gave it to me fifth year, and we found the other one in Godric's Hollow." Harry told her now walking back over to the desk she was sitting on. "So why don't you want to go back yet?" Harry enquired half smiling.

"Because when you said 'find a classroom' I didn't think you meant to talk."

"Well, no I didn't." Harry said putting his arms around Ginny standing opposite her. She put her arms around his waist still sat down and he leaned down and kissed her for at least five minutes. "I've been waiting to do that all day." He said grinning when they broke apart. She grinned back at him and they kissed again. Harry didn't know how long they were there, but he didn't care about losing track of time. Later on he finally glanced at his watch, it was five in the morning. He couldn't believe they'd been in the classroom for five hours, it had felt much shorter.

"We'd better be getting back I suppose." Harry said disappointedly. He didn't want to leave and he could tell she didn't either, despite the fact that they were both exhausted.

"Why don't we just sleep in here, we don't want to be caught by filch walking back to the common room." Ginny suggested looking at Harry fondly. Harry could tell she didn't care about getting caught walking back. He nodded his head in agreement and she laughed.

Harry was woken up that morning by the alarm he had set on his watch; he had only gotten two hours sleep but felt wide-awake. His arm was numb where Ginny had been laying on it and he pulled it out from underneath her, which made her open her eyes. She stood up and helped him put the cushions they had been sleeping on back onto the shelves.

"You think anyone will notice we were gone?" Harry asked her.

"We'll just have to find out won't we?" Ginny said cheerfully. Harry grabbed her hand and they walked back to the common room. When they climbed through the portrait they saw the common room was empty with no mess from the party the night before. The house elves must have cleaned Harry thought. It was still quite dark and Harry quickly kissed Ginny before they went there separate ways up the dormitory stairs. Harry found Neville and Seamus still asleep but Ron was sat on his bed ripping open his pile of presents on his bed. Harry saw a large pile of presents on his own and strolled over to them with Ron watching him.

"Thanks for this Harry!" Ron exclaimed holding up the miniature version of the Chudley Cannons team flying around playing quidditch that Harry had got him.

"No problem." Harry said sitting down on his bed and ripped open some of his own. Harry eyed Ron suspiciously; as soon as he had walked into the room he had expected Ron to explode about him being gone with Ginny all night. 

"So Er…you have fun with Ginny then?" Ron asked. Harry could tell that Ron was trying very hard to sound casual.

"Yeah I did, I actually ended up telling her everything." Harry said unwrapping his usual sweater from Mrs Weasley. This wasn't a surprise to Ron as Harry had already discussed with him many times whether he should tell Ginny. Ron's only problem with it was that she would want to help them with their search for the horcruxes and Harry had assured him he wouldn't be letting Ginny come.

"And that took all night did it?" Ron said still trying hard to sound casual.

"No, we just slept after that." Harry said.

"You chose a hard classroom floor over a bed." Ron said looking up and was now frowning slightly.

"Nothing happened Ron. Not what you're thinking anyway. I'm your best mate, you should know me a bit better than that." Harry reassured him. Relief spread across Ron's face and he laughed. They finished opening their presents, got dressed and went down to breakfast seeing Hermione and Ginny in the great hall. That day the four of them went outside and ended up throwing large snowballs at each other after Ron had playfully thrown one at Ginny. Hermione won by bewitching snowballs to be thrown automatically at the three of them, which Ron pointed out was technically cheating. Surprisingly they didn't get into a fight over it and Ron and Hermione had been extremely nice to each other all day.

"Ginny came back very early this morning." Hermione muttered to Harry as the four of them were walking back from the grounds to the common room all of them very wet and cold from the snow.

"Get to your point Hermione." Harry said looking at her knowingly.

"Well, don't you think you were being a bit irresponsible staying in that classroom…" Harry cut her off.

"Nothing happened and like you wouldn't have done it if it was Ron." Harry smirked at her. Hermione turned slightly pink.

"Well, that's a different…" Harry interrupted her again.

"It's the same and you know it." Harry looked at her triumphantly as her face lightened and she grinned mischievously.

"Just don't make a habit of it, you don't want to be caught out of bed at night." She said sternly.

"Yes Hermione." Harry said still grinning and ran to catch up with Ginny who was walking ahead.

That evening the four of them were once again sitting by the fire. Ron had got the bottle of firewhisky Hermione had gotten him and put out three glasses.

"Why's there only three?" Hermione asked him.

"Ginny's underage." Ron said as if it was obvious. Ginny looked at him furiously and opened her mouth to protest.

"But as its Christmas." Ron said putting another glass onto the table and smiling at Ginny. They sat and picked up there glasses.

"Cheers!" Exclaimed Harry raising his glass into the air. Hermione took a gulp and spat it back out immediately looking revolted. Harry who had tried this before when Aberforth had given it to him knew he didn't think it was the best tasting drink in the world, but it was very likeable though strong and left a warm feeling in your throat as soon as you tasted it. Ron kept re-filling his and Harry's glass, Ginny refused to drink any more as she said one glass was enough for her to know she wasn't too fond of it. A couple of hours later after they had sat and talked and when the bottle of firewhisky was nearly all gone Harry was feeling light headed and very tired and he looked up to see Ron close his eyes and lean his head on Hermione's shoulder.

He mumbled something Harry couldn't hear. Hermione rolled her eyes but had a slight smile on her face as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Ron's head. She muttered a spell. Seconds later Ron opened his eyes and shook his head. Harry knew it must have been a spell to take away the effect of firewhisky. He had a feeling she had looked this up as soon as she had given Ron the bottle. She then pointed her wand at Harry and did the same thing, he felt his head immediately clear but he still felt tired. An hour passed and Ron was asleep with his head still rested on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione chatting away to Ginny with her arm now around Ron, her hand placed on his shoulder. Harry got up and bade everyone good night kissing Ginny, remembering he had had hardly any sleep the night before and walked slowly up the stairs falling asleep quickly. That night he had no dreams of Dumbledore or Sirius, which was unusual and had the best nights sleep he'd had in a long time. The next day Harry awoke early and walked down into the common room seeing Ron wasn't asleep in his bed. He was just wondering where Ron was when he saw Ron and Hermione asleep, Ron still leaned on Hermione's shoulder and Hermione's head leaned over to Ron. He smiled at them both and went to sit down as Hermione opened her eyes yawning.

"How come you slept there all night?" Harry asked her curiously.

"Well, Ron was still asleep when Ginny went to bed and I didn't want to wake him." Hermione said innocently.

"Right." Harry smirked giving her a significant look.

"Don't give me that look Harry." Hermione said raising her eyebrows.

The next week went by quicker than any week in Harry's life. Him, Ron, Hermione and Ginny spent most of their day's together either visiting Hagrid or wandering around the grounds. Harry was spending a lot more time with Ginny but he occasionally went off with Ron and Hermione to practice the killing curse, which was the only part of the week he didn't really enjoy. He and Hermione had nearly mastered it and would be happy when they finally did. Ron was still having a lot of trouble. Ron and Hermione still barely argued but Harry wondered how long it would last, knowing them he knew probably not for long. As the week drew to a close Hermione constantly nagged him and Ron to make a start on the homework they had forgotten as the exams were coming nearer and nearer. Harry wasn't too bothered as the exams were still months away. He was still having nightmares but they seemed to be happening less and less. Harry wondered again if they were just bad dreams. He didn't spend too much time thinking about it as he had just had the best Christmas of his life.


	18. Back to Classes and A Dream

Chapter Eighteen.  
Back to classes and a dream.

The ending to Christmas couldn't have gone more smoothly for Harry but it was now the day before the end of the holidays and Harry and Ron were panicking about how little homework they had done. They had left their Charms and Herbology homework till last, as they were essays. All Lupin had given them for Defence was practising certain spells which Harry, Ron and Hermione already knew how to do and Potions was easy enough, Moody had been too busy in the order to be a tough teacher and had given them hardly any. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the common room on Sunday afternoon. Ginny had gone to the library with some of the other Gryffindor's in her year to do her own homework. Hermione who had started day's ago was writing the end to her Herbology essay. Ron and Harry who had been stuck inside all day doing homework were frantically trying to get it all done.

"Do you know anything about Werdulums?" Harry asked Ron cluelessly his quill raised over his parchment ready to write anything that came into his head.

"No, I don't even know what one is, sounds like something Luna made up to me." Ron said hopelessly glancing every so often at Hermione's page which she was bent over and writing rapidly in silence. Harry sighed and fell back into his chair, a few seconds later Hermione looked up at them. 

"Sitting there doing nothing isn't going to get the essay done." She said exasperatedly putting down her quill. "If you two would just listen in Herbology this wouldn't be a problem." 

"Right, thanks Hermione we'll just grab a time turner go back in time and listen shall we?" Ron said sarcastically. Hermione ignored him and carried on.

"And next time, it will teach you to listen to me when I tell you to make a start on your homework. What would you do if I refused to help you? We've got Herbology first thing." She looked at them both sternly.

"Were sorry Hermione, we really need your help though." Harry said knowing she would eventually give in and help them. Ten minutes later with some persuasion from Harry and Ron, Hermione agreed to help them, as they knew she would. But she made them both promise not to leave their homework so late again. When Harry and Ron finished their essays Hermione went up to bed leaving them with the last piece of homework they had. They stayed up till early hours in the morning finishing off until they finally went up to the boy's dormitory feeling exhausted.

Harry was frozen, he could not move, he was once again under the invisibility cloak. Dumbledore was pleading but Snape raised his wand and green light shot out of it. Harry screamed as it hit Dumbledore in the chest and he fell to the floor. The scene changed, he was in the department of mysteries and he watched as Sirius fell through the veil. Flash again. Clutching Cedric's body in the maze. Another flash, Harry arrived at a scene with jets of light flying everywhere, he saw Voldemort laughing cruelly as he raised his wand to James Potter, James face full of determination shouting something to Harry's mother who wasn't in the room. Harry shouted in fury and horror as he was forced to watch the scene of Voldemort killing his dad.

"Harry…Harry…" He felt arms shaking him awake, he opened his eyes and realised he was laying on the floor of the boy's dormitory, still yelling and was surprised to feel tears rolling down his face, his scar piercing with pain as he had felt it before. Harry stopped shouting as he saw Neville looking at him worriedly. Harry caught his breath still in shock from what he had just seen. He pulled himself up onto his bed with Neville still watching him. Ron hadn't awoken from the noise and was still sleeping.

"What happened Harry?" Neville asked him anxiously standing in the middle of the room. "You were shouting so loud I'm surprised Ron and Seamus are still asleep." 

"Just a bad dream Neville" Harry was extremely grateful Neville had woken him up when he had. He had a strong feeling if he hadn't he would have seen his mother die next.

"Well if you're sure your ok Harry." Neville said looking at Harry uncertainly.

"Thanks Neville, I'm gunna go back to sleep, don't want to be falling asleep in classes tomorrow." Harry got into bed and watched as Neville got back into his own. Harry knew he wouldn't go back to sleep, Harry wasn't sure if he would ever be able to sleep again. He ignored his scar, which ached throughout the night.

The next day Harry walked down to breakfast earlier than usual wanting to avoid everyone. He didn't fancy pretending to be in a good mood when he wasn't at all. He hardly ate anything sitting in the great hall and started walking to Herbology half an hour early. He sat outside the greenhouse with few people passing him. Soon enough when the bell rang everyone was rushing off to their lessons and Harry was let in early Harry slumped into his chair feeling too tired to think. He folded his arms onto the table in front of him and rested his head on them as people piled into the room. He saw in the corner of his eye two people sit either side of him.

"Where have you been this morning?" Ron demanded.

"And what happened last night?" Hermione said in a concerned tone. Harry opened his mouth in surprise that she knew about last night but merely shrugged.

"I got up early, haven't been anywhere. And what do you mean about last night?" He said trying to arrange his face to have a confused expression. Professor Sprout started to talk and Harry could tell Hermione was struggling to decide whether to start taking notes or continue to question him.

"Neville told us about last night." Ron whispered leaning in towards him. "Is it the dreams again?" Harry sighed and knew he would end up telling them sooner or later. 

"After class." He said loudly enough so that they could both hear him, Ron nodded and Hermione immediately took out her quill and began writing. Harry spent the rest of the double period occasionally closing his eyes but as soon as he did Hermione would nudge him awake and tell him to pay attention becoming more frustrated every time. What she didn't know was that Harry was thankful for this, as he didn't want to fall asleep. When the class was finally dismissed for break Ron, Harry and Hermione went out further into the grounds (the snow had finally faded) and sat down under a tree far away from anyone so that no one would hear them. 

"That settles it then." Hermione said finally after Harry had told them about his nightmare.

"Settles what?" Harry said confused.

"Well, that wasn't your memory obviously. Which means someone made you see it. There's no one else with that memory except Voldemort and your dad." Hermione said looking at Harry sympathetically. "You have to tell someone, you need to start learning occlumency again."

"No, I'm fine, just a little shocked that's all." Harry said calmly.

"Harry he's trying to wear you down. And it's working." She turned to Ron who was looking in the opposite direction in a daze. "Ron back me up, you can't just say its just dreams now. You think Harry should do something don't you?" Hermione said firmly to Ron, who looked around at them as if just noticing they were there.

"Huh?" Ron said with a blank expression.

"Don't you Ron?" Hermione said in an even firmer tone, now gripping Ron's arm.

"Yeah sure." Ron said looking confused.

"Ron were you even listening to us?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be." Ron got up slowly pulling Hermione's hand off his arm.

"Where are you going?" Hermione demanded getting up hastily as Ron began to walk hurriedly back towards the castle.

"I forgot something, I'll see you both next lesson." Ron said turning around to face them for a second and then carried on walking.

"Ron, we've got a free period next…and Hermione's got Ancient Runes!" Harry told him, feeling slightly worried about Ron's weird behaviour.

"Ron are you ok?" Hermione said now running to keep up with him.

"Yeah I'm fine. See you both later then." Ron said his eyes fixed on the castle. Hermione stopped running and walked slowly with Harry as the bell rang watching Ron walk up ahead.

"What was that about?" Hermione said looking troubled.

"Dunno, I'll talk to him later come on." Harry and Hermione walked back to the castle both wondering why Ron was acting so strangely.


	19. Disappearing Act

Chapter Nineteen.  
Disappearing Act.

Harry arrived outside the common room leaving Hermione along the way as she headed to Ancient Runes. As he climbed through the portrait he looked around for Ron, ready to talk to him about what was bothering him. But he didn't see him in there. He waited for what felt like hours even getting the mirror to try to contact Ron, but Ron did not turn up. He was starting to get worried but was sure Ron had a good excuse for not meeting him in the common room. Five minutes after the bell had rang, Hermione appeared through the portrait hole and when she saw Harry was alone her face fell. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"Ron hasn't turned up..." Harry said wondering exactly where Ron could be.

"Maybe he went to the hospital wing?" Hermione suggested.

"Could have." Harry replied.

"Or the dormitory."

"I've already checked there." Harry informed her looking worried.

"Use the mirror Harry!" Hermione said her face now lighting up. Even though he had tried this already Harry reached into his pocket, pulled out the mirror and said Ron's name. Nothing appeared. Harry called Ron's name for a few minutes but then lost hope when nothing appeared. Harry could tell Hermione was getting uneasier by the second. As Harry went to put the mirror back into his pocket Hermione tore it from his hands. Harry frowned at her and she looked at him apologetically.

"Well, he'll be back later I wouldn't worry about it Hermione." Harry said, sure that Ron would be back anytime soon explaining where he had been.

"Yes I suppose your right." Hermione smiled slightly but still didn't look convinced.

"But…maybe we should go look for him. See if Mcgonagall knows where he is, chance's are she does." Harry said reassuringly. Harry and Hermione checked everywhere they could think of, the library, the hospital wing, Hagrid's hut; they searched the grounds at least twice but no Ron. They returned to the common room that afternoon exhausted and worried, until Hermione gasped and gripped Harry's arm a little too tightly with excitement on her face.

"Harry, I don't know why we didn't do it in the first place, the marauders map!" She exclaimed. Harry grinned and sprinted up the stairs grabbing the map and running back down.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Harry muttered pointing his wand at the map and watching the writing appear. Hermione leaned over it watching. He opened the map and they examined it carefully looking for Ron for a long time starting to get agitated that they couldn't find him.

"We must have missed him, he has to be here somewhere." Harry cried in frustration.

"Harry, we must have looked over that map a dozen times. He's not here." Hermione said quietly.

"The map's not showing him then, I dunno where else could he be? He wouldn't just go off somewhere without telling us." Harry said folding up the map.

"The map shows everyone, we learned that in our third year remember." Hermione said.

"Well…if he isn't in the grounds then what about the car?" Harry said trying to think clearly. He knew there had to be a simple explanation for Ron's sudden disappearance. Ron had been acting strangely before he left, but he was fine walking out from history of magic. What could have happened in that short amount of time? Harry wondered to himself.

"Yes the car, let's go." Hermione said grabbing Harry's arm and climbing out through the portrait. But the car was still in the forest where they had left it. Harry and Hermione were starting to get seriously worried and Harry knew Hermione was right when she said the last option was to ask Mcgonagall. They walked to the great hall where everyone was eating lunch hoping to find Mcgonagall in there. Luckily they found her eating. Harry and Hermione rushed over to where she was sitting. She looked up at them with a slight frown.

"Professor can we talk to you for a minute." Hermione asked. Mcgonagall looked from Harry to Hermione with a curious expression and ushered them out of the great hall into a nearby classroom. She stared at the both of them for a minute before she spoke.

"What is it?"

"Er...it's just, do you happen to know where Ron is?" Harry said knowing straightaway from her expression that she had no idea what he was talking about. 

"As far as I know Mr Weasley is inside this castle like all students should be." Harry and Hermione exchanged nervous glances. 

"He's not here, well at least we don't think he is." Hermione said weakly, Harry noticed she suddenly looked very pale. 

" What do you mean he's not here?" Mcgonagall said quickly, her stern expression now looking worried.

"Well… he was acting strangely earlier and then he just walked off, we haven't seen him since." Harry told her not meeting her eyes. 

"You say he was acting strangely. How exactly?" Mcgonagall shot another question at them.

"We were talking about something pretty important, and he just didn't seem to be listening. It was like he was trying to get rid of us as quickly as possible…and then he forgot we had a free period next and that Hermione had Ancient Runes but that's probably just him forgetting…" Harry trailed off as he saw the look on Mcgonagall's face and then heard a gasp from Hermione who looked horrified.

"You think he was under the imperius curse." Hermione said so quietly she was almost whispering. Harry opened his mouth in shock; he couldn't believe it hadn't even occurred to him. He felt a lump in his throat and had the most horrific thought in his head. What if Voldemort's taken Ron? He pulled himself out of it and told himself everything was going to be fine, and Him, Ron and Hermione would be laughing about this by the evening.

"That's exactly what I think Miss Granger. Now I'm going to notify everyone in the order. An extremely thorough search of the grounds and forest will take place." Mcgonagall said as she hastily walked out of the classroom not looking back. Harry and Hermione walked slowly back to the common room not really saying anything. Harry felt extremely guilty that they had just let Ron walk off when something was obviously wrong and had a feeling Hermione felt the same. They sat in the common room for a while waiting to hear from Mcgonagall both feeling awful. If Voldemort had taken Ron, it was because of him and it would be his fault if anything happened to him. Hermione was sat staring at the mirror as if waiting for Ron's face to appear and Harry was staring miserably into the fire occasionally checking the marauders map. He saw various members of the order were still all over the castle, which meant they'd had no luck.

"Why didn't we realise something was wrong?" Hermione suddenly said loudly making Harry jump.

"It's going to be ok Hermione." Harry told her.

"You know you don't think that Harry so stop saying it." Hermione snapped, Harry saw there were now tears forming in her eyes. Harry walked over to her and took her hand and pulled her up, now resting his arm on her shoulder.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to Ron, it will be ok." Harry said firmly. Hermione hugged him with her head buried in the front of his robes. Just at that moment the portrait swung open and Ginny came through it smiling but as she saw Harry and Hermione her expression changed.

"What's happened?" She asked immediately looking alarmed.

"You haven't by any chance seen Ron?" Harry asked her as Hermione pulled away from him and wiped her eyes. 

"No, why what's he done? Hermione if he's upset you I'll hex him right now."

"No, Ginny…he's sort of missing." Harry said and he went on to explain everything that had happened. Ginny reacted just as Hermione and Harry had done. The next moment, Harry saw Lupin come into the common room looking worn out. 

"Harry, the order want you and Hermione in Mcgonagall's office right away. Molly and Arthur are here." he looked at Ginny. "Perhaps you'd better come too." Harry, Hermione and Ginny all followed Lupin down towards Mcgonagall's office.

"Why do they want us?" Harry asked.

"They just want to ask you questions as you were the last people to see Ron." Lupin replied kindly. When the four of them arrived in Mcgonagall's office Mrs Weasley was there and she hugged each of them looking distraught. Mr Weasley remained calm but looked very troubled.

"I've told you for the sixth time I didn't see anyone around." Harry said now frustrated after the order had interrogated him and Hermione for every little detail of what happened when they last saw Ron. They had repeatedly asked the same questions for almost an hour.

"What are you doing to find him?" Ginny demanded.

"Well, we don't have any idea what happened or where he is so all we can do is look, im afraid." Mcgonagall said sympathetically to Ginny. 

"Can me and Harry go now?" Hermione said she also looked irritated. Mcgonagall nodded and Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and practically dragged him out of the office.

"Hermione what…" 

"We've got to contact Snape. He will know if Voldemort's got Ron." Hermione hissed. "He can help us."

"Yes but how are we going to find him?" Harry said feeling like Hermione was losing it.

"We'll go to Grimmauld Place and ask a certain blonde haired ferret." Hermione said simply. "Let's go." And she began running out of the castle towards the forest with Harry sprinting behind her in the dark. Harry flew the car outside the grounds, aware that this was dangerous for him and Hermione to be doing this, but the thought that Ron might be out there somewhere waiting for them to save him made him more determined. He couldn't see why Voldemort wouldn't just kill Ron as soon as he got him though and tried his hardest not to think about it.

"Malfoy?" Harry called as he opened the door to Grimmauld Place holding it open for Hermione. "Malfoy." Harry shouted even louder as he saw the light was on in the kitchen. He got out his wand and walked through to the kitchen seeing Malfoy sat down at the table looking bored. 

"What do you want Potter, come to check I'm still here in this hole." Malfoy sneered.

"How can we contact Snape?" Harry demanded ignoring Malfoy.

"Why?"

"Because we urgently need to speak with him." Hermione said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Don't talk to me, mudblood." Malfoy spat. Harry lunged himself at Malfoy taking him by surprise now with his hands around Malfoy's throat, his wand pointed at his temple. 

"Don't call her that Malfoy. Now how do we talk to Snape? I've nearly killed you once I can do it again." Harry said threateningly tightening his hands around Malfoy's throat, he looked terrified.

"Harry, no! What are you doing?" Hermione cried.

"I don't know how to contact him ok, he comes to me. I haven't seen him in weeks." Malfoy stammered. Harry gripped Malfoy's throat even tighter now and Malfoy was starting to choke.

"You're lying." Harry yelled. 

"Harry I think he's telling the truth." Hermione said. Harry let Malfoy go and sat down into a chair. Malfoy was rubbing his throat looking at Harry like he was crazy. Harry put his head in his hands and wondered hopelessly if they were going to find Ron.


	20. Returning to Knockturn Alley

Chapter Twenty.  
Returning to Knockturn Alley.

Harry was sitting in the common room in the dark, the only light coming from the nearly faded out fire. It had been two days since Ron disappeared and still they had no word from him or anyone. The order was still searching the best they could and Harry had leant Lupin the Marauder's map to help them. Security of the castle had doubled (If that was possible) and no one was allowed out of the grounds unless accompanied by two people or more. Harry had not slept in days, worried about Ron and worried about his dream coming back. Hermione and Ginny hadn't gotten much more sleep than him and were just as miserable and worn out. Mcgonagall in the great hall had announced the news of Ron's disappearance and ridiculous rumours were spreading of where he could have gone as they usually did when something like this happened. Harry found he didn't care though and ignored people questioning him not even having the strength to answer them back. Usually when things like this happened, Harry had both Ron and Hermione to help him, but now it felt like he didn't even have Hermione who now needed him herself.

"You should really go to sleep Harry, you can barely keep your eyes open." Hermione said gently. Harry and Hermione were walking through the corridors after breakfast to transfiguration.

"You don't look much better." Harry replied.

"But you haven't slept at all." Hermione said concerned.

"You look awful Potter, wondering if the Weasel's snuffed it yet?" Harry whipped around and saw Smith standing with a smirk on his face. Harry could never remember Smith saying anything this bad before and wondered why he had changed so much. Nevertheless he felt the anger fire up inside him and pulled out his wand.

"I'm not in the mood today Smith, if you carry on your making a big mistake." Harry said threateningly pointing his wand at Smith. People had now gathered around them both to watch what was going on, some of them looking scared and some of them looking eager to see what would happen next.

"Harry don't take any notice of him." Hermione whispered leaning in towards Harry. But Harry took no notice and continued to look at Smith menacingly.

"Of course…you'd be used to people snuffing it by now, it's like a daily ritual for you." Smith carried on. Harry had heard enough and without thinking shouted. 

"Sectumsemp…"

"Impedimenta!" A jet of light hit him in the side knocking him over on the floor before he could get the words out and he felt a pair of hands grabbing him and pulling him up. Harry stood in shock for a moment while Hermione took him to an empty corridor. She turned to him with a stern expression.

"What do you think your doing? You know that nearly killed someone the last time you used that spell. You know what it does!" Hermione shouted.

"Why did you hex me, I don't need you telling me what I can and can't do." Harry said now feeling angry with her himself.

"Because you could have done him serious damage. You need to control your temper and stop attacking people whenever you feel like it." Hermione retorted her face now growing red from shouting so loudly. Harry thought she resembled Mrs Weasley so much at this moment it was scary.

"Oh just leave me alone Hermione." Harry snapped and turned around. They now must have been at least ten minutes late for transfiguration. Hermione walked beside him still continuing to shout.

"You've turned so reckless recently, I know your stressed about Ron, but I am too and I didn't go losing my temper. What do you think Dumbledore would have thought of you acting like this?" Hermione said harshly. Harry went quiet; he knew Dumbledore would be disappointed in him if he could see him now. He stopped walking and turned to face Hermione who was looking at him now anxiously wondering if she'd gone too far.

"Your right." Harry said knowing that if there was a next time he would definitely be doing his best to try and control his temper.

"I know." Hermione said bluntly and they carried on walking. That night after a long day, Ginny, Hermione and Harry were sat in the common room as they usually were. They usually sat in silence as whenever they tried to talk the conversation usually went back to Ron. Hermione and Ginny had been harassing Harry non-stop to sleep for the past three days now but he didn't pay any attention. He couldn't deny he felt worn out constantly but he wouldn't let himself sleep. It was like a constant battle he was having with himself. Hermione hadn't told Ginny what had happened with Smith earlier as he had asked her not to, even though Hermione thought he didn't deserve her silence and surprisingly Ginny hadn't heard about what happened either. He thought maybe he was imagining it but he kept seeing Hermione and Ginny exchanging looks and every so often looking at him. His tiredness was overwhelming him more than it usually did and he felt his eyes keep closing. I have to stay awake, he told himself. He stood up suddenly with a lot of force and saw Hermione and Ginny look up at him in alarm. But he felt powerless and fell back into the chair again. His eyes were slowly closing and his vision blurred, he reopened his eyes still fighting it.

"Don't worry Harry it's dreamless, come with us." He heard a faint voice say that sounded like Ginny's. He opened his mouth to speak back to ask what was happening but all he could manage was a groan. He felt himself being pulled up and walked slowly up the stairs being supported, his eyes now closed unaware of what he was doing.

Harry opened his eyes, it was daylight and he was in bed, still fully clothed. He looked around; no one was in the dormitory. Harry jumped out of bed and grabbed his watch. It was mid-afternoon. His eyes widened. I've missed all of today's lessons, Mcgonagall's going to kill me, he groaned to himself. He tried to remember what had happened the night before when Hermione walked into the dormitory.

"Good your finally awake." She said with a slight smile.

"What did you do?" Harry asked her not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"You needed sleep, and well, we knew part of the reason was because of what you dreamed last time. So…now don't get angry Harry, Ginny went to see Madame Pomfrey and explained the situation. She wanted you to come to the hospital wing but we knew you wouldn't so she gave us some potion for a dreamless sleep." Hermione looked at him nervously.

"And then you drugged me." Harry said now sounding slightly angry. Hermione ignored his angry tone and carried on.

"Mcgonagall said under the circumstances you missing today's lessons is ok. I've got the notes from the classes for you." She said handing them to him. "Also…I didn't want to disturb you with this before because you were asleep, but you received a letter this morning." She now reached into her robes and pulled out a small letter. Harry took it from her and opened it.

_Harry  
I've found a you know what. As soon as you're ready to go, come and see me. Bring Ron and Hermione._

All anger that he had for Hermione and Ginny faded away and was replaced with excitement.

"He's found one." Harry said handing the letter to Hermione.

"But…Ron's not here." Hermione said quietly.

"All the more reason to go and destroy this thing as quickly as possible then." Harry said encouragingly.

"You want to go right now?" Hermione said now looking panicked. Harry knew she didn't want to do this without Ron but he stood up and grabbed his invisibility cloak.

"Yes." He said finally, he had made up his mind. "You don't have to come." He told her. Hermione pointed her wand at him and immediately his robes uncreased and looked as good as new. He looked at her confused.

"Er…thanks." Harry said looking at her strangely. She smiled at him. Harry saw Mcgonagall and Ginny and then two of them went on their way to go to the hog's head. When Harry and Hermione arrived Aberforth smiled at them both and then frowned.

"Where's Ron?" He asked them.

"Surely you've heard? Ron's gone missing." Hermione informed him. Harry explained what had happened to Ron hastily, Aberforth looking very worried.

"Well, we will have to continue without him tonight." Aberforth said finally.

"Where are we going?" Harry said.

"Borgin and Burkes, where Voldemort worked when he left Hogwarts."

"Any idea which one it is?" Hermione said.

"I have my suspicions it's the Hufflepuff cup."

"And how to destroy it?" Harry asked hopefully.

"None whatsoever. Let's go." Aberforth said closing his eyes. Harry concentrated hard on Knockturn alley, which was where Borgin and Burkes was located and felt himself being apparated. He opened his eyes and he was standing outside Borgin and Burkes, Hermione and Aberforth appearing with a crack beside him. It was very dark and the street was very dimly lit. Despite it being at night, most of the shops seemed to remain open.

"Got your invisibility cloak Harry?" Aberforth said. Harry pulled it out and put it over him and Hermione, she seemed rather quiet. "Good, now I'm going to come inside with you, I'll stay with Borgin. You and Hermione go and get the horcrux." He instructed them.

"You're not coming in with us?" Harry asked him alarmed. "How are we supposed to do it by ourselves? At least with you there we'll have a more experienced wizard." Harry was starting to feel uneasy and less eager to go inside.

"Harry, the true test of a character is not how much we know how to do, but how we behave when we don't know what to do." Aberforth said this as if it was supposed to reassure him, and Harry thought it was something that Dumbledore would have said. They walked into Borgin and Burkes and as soon as Borgin looked up from the counter Aberforth whipped out his wand.

"Petrificus Totalus." He whispered and Borgin went rigid and fell to the floor. Hermione gasped from underneath the cloak. "Don't worry, I'll modify his memory later." Aberforth told them. He paused.  
"At the back of the shop there should be a cellar, one that Borgin has never been able to open since Voldemort was here. I'll deal with anyone that comes into the shop, just give me the invisibility cloak." Harry didn't ask him how he knew this but pulled off the invisibility cloak and handed it to Aberforth. 

"I really think you should be coming with us." Hermione said to Aberforth fearfully.

"I want you to do this on your own. Who's to say I'll be there again?" Hermione glared at Aberforth angrily but she walked with Harry to the back of the shop. 

"I think he's a coward that's what I think." She muttered to Harry sounding annoyed.

"I heard that." A voice said from behind them, Harry turned around to see Aberforth. "Sorry I forgot to tell you I'd be needing to open the door, it's why we couldn't go before I needed this." He held up a sharp pointed stick that looked as if it was made out of glass.

"Where did you get that?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, believe me it was Dumbledore that managed to find it just before he died. I just collected it." They finally reached the cellar door, which was small and black with no handle. Aberforth pointed the glass stick towards it and muttered something moving it around the door, he did this for about five minutes and Harry was sure nothing was going to happen when all of a sudden it was blasted open, knocking things off the shelves in the shop.

"I'll sort that out." Aberforth beckoned to the mess on the floor. "That was the easy part, good luck both of you." He said patting Harry on the back. Harry looked inside; it was pitch black with stone steps leading towards the unknown. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and glanced at him. He glanced back at her and they both stepped into the darkness. They began to walk down the steps; it was very cold down there. They walked for what felt like forever, neither of them speaking. It was starting to get lighter and as they reached the last step they saw a barrier of smoke that they couldn't see through.

"What do we do?" Hermione asked timidly.

"There's nothing else we can do except walk through it I guess." Harry said. Hermione gripped Harry's hand tighter and he let go.

"Hermione I'll go through first."

"No Harry, we go together." Hermione said firmly grabbing his hand again. Harry closed his eyes and stepped into the smoke unable to see the ground. Immediately he felt himself being pulled upside down, losing grip of Hermione and hearing her scream. He opened his eyes to see below him a big pit of darkness with something down below he looked again, that was definitely the cup.

"Harry what do we do now?" Hermione said in terror. Harry remembered something and immediately fell into fits of laughter; he didn't know why he did it. But he saw Hermione look at him shocked. "Harry we are hanging upside down, if we move we fall who knows how many feet and your laughing?"

"Voldemort is such an idiot" Harry said again still fighting back laughter.

"Harry I think you've been cursed or something, just don't move." Hermione said now looking extremely worried.

"No it's just that this happened to me in the third task in the triwizard tournament. All you have to do is step off." And as Harry finished saying this he lifted his foot hearing Hermione scream at him as he did it and was immediately turned back around and was standing next to the Hufflepuff cup that was standing on a tall post. As he looked at it he saw Hermione fall on the floor next to him with a thud and he helped her up.

"Shall we take the cup then?" Harry grinned at her. He had this overconfident feeling and he wasn't sure why.

"I'm sure it's not that easy Harry." Hermione told him. Harry reached for it feeling reckless and grabbed the handle. Suddenly at least fifty dementors flew down at them out of no-where and Hermione groaned.


	21. The Letter Unsigned

Chapter Twenty-One.  
The Letter Unsigned.

Harry looked around and tried to stay calm as the Dementors neared the ground where him and Hermione were standing. He pulled out his wand ready.

"It's ok, it's not like we haven't dealt with dementors before." Harry said his voice sounding slightly panicked.

"Dementors, Harry are you insane, giant snakes over their look!" Hermione shrieked grabbing tightly onto his arm. Harry looked at her for a second and saw her looking in a different direction to the dementors, but he saw no giant snakes. All of a sudden Hermione let go of his arm and screamed as she was knocked onto the floor backing into a corner looking fearful at something Harry couldn't see. 

"Stupefy." Hermione cried and whether she hit anything with the spell, Harry didn't know. He stood there for a moment dumbstruck staring at Hermione when he realised the dementors were getting closer and closer to them.

"Expecto Patronum!" He yelled trying to concentrate on something happy. His stag came out of his wand and cantered around near the dementors for a second but the dementors glided now even faster over to him.

"What the…?" Harry muttered to himself. It seemed that the patronus hadn't worked against the dementors and he didn't know why. He heard Hermione scream.

"Harry can't you say something in parseltongue?" Hermione said desperately still shooting spells out of her wand backed into the corner.

"I can't if I can't see the snakes, if you hadn't noticed I'm a bit preoccupied." Harry said looking at the dementors who were now cornering him too. He suddenly remembered something from their second year and gripped his wand.

"Serpensortia!" A huge black snake appeared from his wand as it had done with Malfoy's once before.

"That's just what we need Harry, more snakes. Impedimenta!" Hermione said still firing spells at random. Harry ignored her and the dementors who were now inches away from him; he was starting to feel cold, weak and miserable from them but looked at the snake.

"Leave her alone. Do not attack." He ordered firmly, but a hiss came out of his mouth. He stood watching hoping it would work. And he saw the snake that had come out of his wand move away from him.

"It's working Harry!" Hermione exclaimed now struggling to move away from the corner. She carried on saying something as she moved over to him but her voice faded away, the dementors were all around him now, inches away from him. Sucking out every happy feeling he had. He saw Voldemort killing his dad once again, the screams of his mother, everything he'd heard before in his third year. He fell to the floor still clutching on to the cup, as everything turned black. 

"Harry…wake up Harry…" Harry heard a man's voice calling him. He couldn't move, he felt weak. He laid still with his eyes closed for a second struggling to remember what had happened, dementors dozens of them, repelled the patronus…and Hermione, he'd left her.

"Harry?" That was definitely Hermione's voice; he opened his eyes suddenly and saw Aberforth and Hermione looking down at him with worried expressions. He sighed with relief as he looked around and saw he was back in Borgin and Burkes lying on the floor.

"What happened? Did we get the cup?" He asked, but it came out more of a groan than his own voice.

"Yes Harry we did, after you passed out I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't wake…"

"But the dementors?" Harry said bewildered.

"I couldn't see any dementors, I don't actually understand why." Hermione told him looking confused herself.

"They repelled the patronus." Harry said now sitting up as Aberforth offered him chocolate. Harry didn't ask where he'd gotten it he just took it and bit into it feeling warmth instantly.

"They weren't normal dementors Harry, do you really think Voldemort would protect his horcrux with just dementors?" Aberforth said looking strangely disappointed. Harry suddenly felt angry.

"Didn't see you coming to help us." Harry said heatedly.

"I'm sorry Harry, but you need to do these things alone, you came out of it allright though didn't you?" Aberforth said standing up and holding up the cup with a grin on his face. Hermione helped Harry up and looked at Aberforth angrily.

"So how do we destroy it then?" She said impatiently.

"Er…" Aberforth began. Examining the cup.

"Well obviously there has to be a way that it can get to your soul, that's how horcruxes work right?" Harry said now taking the cup from Aberforth. Aberforth didn't say anything for a minute but suddenly pulled out his wand and pointed it at the cup. Harry quickly put it down onto the table.

"Destrillendin!" He roared. A wave of light flew from Aberforth's wand, as soon as it hit the cup something erupted and knocked Harry and Hermione over, the cup immediately flew from the table gleaming with light and fell into Aberforth's hands. Harry got up and saw Aberforth on the floor, writhing around in pain with the cup still clutched in his hands. Hermione ran forwards towards Aberforth and Harry stopped her.

"Don't touch it Hermione." Harry warned her putting an arm out to stop her.

"What else are we supposed to do?" Hermione said in terror. They stood there for at least ten seconds, until Aberforth stopped moving and the cup fell from his hands. Harry ran over to him closely followed by Hermione. He saw Aberforth's eyes rolling around in his head, when they stopped Harry gasped as he saw his pupils were bright red and he opened his mouth to speak. Aberforth's voice didn't come out, Harry knew that voice and it was the voice of Voldemort.

"If you want my horcrux destroyed Harry, you'll have to kill your friend. You and I both know that's never something you'll do." He said and laughed cruelly. Harry knew that this was Voldemort in another form, like the Voldemort that came out of the diary. Harry jumped up and pulled Hermione away from him.

"You don't know me. You don't know what I will or won't do." Harry said furiously. He was at a loss of what to do and he looked at Hermione.

"Were going to have to kill him." Hermione looked horror struck as she said it but Harry knew she was right. Voldemort had possessed Aberforth now. For all he knew if Voldemort left Aberforth's body, Aberforth would be dead anyway. Voldemort stared at Hermione.

"Of course the mudblood, I know who you are." He laughed again manically and got to his feet pulling out what used to be Aberforth's wand. "You shall now see what a fool you really are." He pointed his wand at Hermione.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry shouted before Voldemort could do anything to Hermione. He fell to the floor, blood pouring out of his chest. Hermione screamed and looked away, unable to bear the sight of it. Harry yelled it again pointing at his back this time. A cut seared through his robes and blood was everywhere as Voldemort in Aberforth's body yelled in pain on the floor. There was a bang and a crack appeared in the cup. The blood disappeared and Aberforth fell to the floor Voldemort now out of his body. Harry and Hermione ran over to him. Harry saw his eyes open slowly now back to their normal colour and sighed with relief.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked him helping him up. Aberforth was shaking violently and as he stood up lost his balance gripping onto the counter. He conjured a potion Harry had never seen before and drank instantly. Harry watched him impressed. He immediately stopped shaking and regained colour in his face. Obviously Aberforth was more skilled than he let on. He explained to Aberforth what had just happened and this was another thing none of them understood. "For a minute I thought I'd killed you." Harry said feeling an enormous amount of relief inside him.

"Me too." Hermione said quietly.

"I'm really surprised your not…" Harry began.

"The fact that Voldemort was inside me and not entirely in his own form tells me that he had hardly any of my soul and was taking it little by little as the seconds pass. That's why I guess I'm ok. Or it was all one big mind trick, the only way we will ever know I guess is to ask Voldemort himself." Aberforth said thoughtfully. "Anyway, better not stand here all night." Aberforth grabbed the horcrux and handed it to Harry along with his invisibility cloak. He walked over to Borgin and looked at them. "I'll just deal with him." Harry pulled the invisibility cloak over himself and Hermione and they walked out of the shop not saying anything.

"That was weird." Harry said now with all his worry and anger fading away. "Were one step closer to this being over." He laughed nervously.

"If Ron was here right now I'd feel so much happier about…" Hermione broke off.

"I know. I feel the same as you do. And we will find Ron." Harry said determinedly. Aberforth strolled out of the shop looking oddly cheerful.

"He won't remember a thing come tomorrow. Right let's go then." Aberforth smiled. The three of them apparated back to the hog's head. "Remember to keep practising the unforgivable curses both of you. It's important, and if you get any news on Ron let me know ok?" Harry and Hermione waved goodbye and made there way back to the castle. When they returned back to the common room, (Harry had placed the cup under the invisibility cloak.) they found Ginny waiting for them. She had gotten up and hugged Harry as soon as he walked in.

"I'll leave you both to talk." Hermione said and she bade them goodnight and walked quickly out of sight. The common room was dark as it usually was at night and Harry and Ginny sat down. Harry explained what had happened while they were gone but she looked happy they were ok.

"Got a letter from mum." She said tensely.

"Is She ok?" Harry asked.

"No not really, she said Percy doesn't even seem bothered by Ron's disappearance. Hasn't spoken to her or dad at all." She said bitterly.

"Percy's just a prat." Harry said feeling like he could kick Percy. Ginny kissed him in agreement. She pulled a bottle of something out of her robes.

"Here, it's more of that potion for a dreamless sleep." Harry took it from her gratefully, with the stress of Ron he didn't feel like he could handle any more horrific dreams. Harry kissed Ginny goodnight and went up to the dormitory.

"You allright Harry?" Neville was sitting on his bed reading something Harry guessed probably had to do with plants.

"Yeah fine." Harry lied as he drank some of the potion Ginny gave him.

"Any news about Ron?" Neville said.

"No, im afraid not" Harry sighed.

"Luna thinks he got taken by…"

"I'll stop you right their Neville. Is this something that isn't at all likely?" Harry said trying his best not to sound irritated.

"Well yeah it is I guess." Neville looked sheepish. "Hermione looks more miserable than you these days."

"Gee thanks." Harry mumbled. The next few days passed by slower than ever. People were still finding the time to gossip about where Ron had gone and Harry felt like he was just walking and talking but not at all inside his own body. It seemed weird without Ron, the one that always looked at the bright side of the situation. The days were uneventful until one morning Harry received a letter. With Hermione looking over his shoulder he ripped it open and read.

'Meet me just inside the forest tonight at midnight. Come alone. Don't show this to anyone.' Harry slipped it into his pocket hoping Hermione hadn't had the chance to read it.

"What are you doing?" She said looking at him curiously. "You're not going to go are you? Harry that would be extremely dangerous." Harry pretended he hadn't heard her. Who could the letter be from? He had a feeling; he hoped it was something to do with Ron. What else could it have been? Hermione carried on. "I know what you're thinking, if it is something to do with Ron, all the more reason you shouldn't go."

"What! Why not?" Harry said angrily.

"Because it could be from a death eater or someone." Hermione said looking worried.

"What are you two talking about?" Ginny asked as she sat down next to Harry. Hermione was forced to stop talking but she gave him a significant look. All throughout the day Hermione desperately tried to convince Harry not to go, he was doubtful whether it was a good idea, but he had made up his mind. That night he grabbed his invisibility cloak at half past eleven and crept slowly down the boy's stairs. He had told Hermione he wouldn't go, as he predicted if she thought he was going she would go with him in the end. He got closer to the portrait hole when someone grabbed his arm. Harry jumped in alarm.

"Lumos." He whispered and as light came from his wand he saw Hermione staring at him anxiously.

"What are you doing down here? I told you I wasn't going!" Harry said accusingly.

"I didn't believe you, and I was right wasn't I?" Hermione frowned.

"Well ok, I'm going, but your not coming with me." Harry told her taking his arm away from her grip. 

"Please Harry." Hermione pleaded. Harry saw now there were tears forming in her eyes. "What if you get taken too and then both of you will be gone. I can't let that happen."

"I'm sorry Hermione I have to go." Harry said feeling slightly guilty. He pointed his wand at her. "But I don't have time for this, your not coming and I'll hex you if I have to."

"You wouldn't." Hermione said in an almost daring tone. Harry slipped his invisibility cloak over himself taking no notice of her and climbed out of the portrait and headed for the forest with Hermione not following him. When he arrived outside the forest he suddenly felt anxious of what was waiting for him inside. He realised he didn't know where exactly in the forest to go. He didn't want to show himself until he knew who he was meeting but maybe the person he was meeting wouldn't show unless they saw him alone. Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak hesitantly and carried on into the forest. Almost the moment he walked into the forest as if they'd been waiting for him he felt a pair of hands grab his shoulder and pull him deeper into the forest as he struggled to see who had hold of him. When he was finally let go he turned around and saw Snape staring at him resentfully, behind him he gasped as he saw Ron with very ripped robes and injuries all over him. There were several bruises and cuts on his face, he looked exhausted and worn down but grinned all the same when he saw Harry.

"Ron!" Harry grinned and ran over to him clapping him on the back and Ron winced in pain as he did. "Sorry Ron." Harry apologised.

"Its allright, just don't do that again." Ron said now putting a hand over his back.

"Sorry to interrupt this little reunion, as touching as it is to see, I don't have a lot of time so if you could just listen to me now Potter." Snape glowered at them. Harry turned to Snape and nodded ready to listen.

"The dark lord took Weasley to gain information on what you were doing, his memory was modified after each meeting with the dark lord so he will barely remember any of it. I don't know the exact information the dark lord has gained but he knows of your search for his horcruxes, and anything Weasley knows, the dark lord most likely will know too." 

"So why's Ron still alive now? And what are you going to say when Voldemort asks where Ron's gone?" Harry asked bewildered.

"The dark lord saw Weasley better as alive, to be used as bait when he needed to get to you, and find out everything there is to possibly know about you. Doing this will most likely be the cause of my death, but it is my duty to Albus Dumbledore to do whatever I can to protect every Hogwarts student." Snape said without even a tone of fear in his voice.

"Ron!" Harry heard an excited shriek and a blur of brown bushy hair run past him and ran into Ron in a hug that nearly knocked him over.

"Hermione…" Harry began but Hermione interrupted him.

"I know I wasn't supposed to come but I couldn't let you go alone and then…"

"Hermione it's just…" He was interrupted again.

"I lost you when someone grabbed you when you entered the forest…" She carried on talking quickly and happily still not letting go of Ron who looked like he was in extreme pain. 

"Hermione your…"

"But now I've found you isn't it a good thing because…"

"Hermione your killing Ron!" Harry said now loudly and clearly this time half laughing. Hermione pulled away from Ron who looked at Harry appreciatively.

"Ron you look awful! I'm so sorry I didn't realise I was just so excited to see you." Hermione said looking embarrassed.

"When you're done Miss Granger as I said I don't have much time." Snape said coldly. Hermione turned around to look at Snape but didn't say anything. "I have one last thing to tell you, there is a planned attack on Hogwarts school very soon, do what ever you can to prepare. And Potter, keep a closer eye on your friends in future."

"An attack, but why?" Harry asked.

"Because Potter…"

"Isn't this a nice little party? Didn't invite me to join then Severus?" Harry heard a voice he knew well and Bellatrix Lestrange stepped out of the trees with her wand raised looking extremely excited with a twisted triumphant grin on her face.


	22. Ron's Return

Chapter Twenty-Two.  
Ron's Return.

Snape and Harry raised their wands as soon as they saw Bellatrix. Harry saw Hermione immediately step in front of Ron and Ron pulling her back shaking his head. Harry heard Snape yell as two hands grabbed him from behind. Harry saw it was Lucius Malfoy.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted pointing his wand at Bellatrix, which she deflected easily with a flick of her wand, looking at Harry hungrily a glint of madness in her eyes. Before Harry knew what was happening two more death eaters stepped out of nowhere on each side of Bellatrix. Harry couldn't tell who they were as there faces were covered. Harry moved closer to where Ron and Hermione were standing.

"If any of you try to attack you will be killed instantly." Lucius Malfoy ordered them still holding onto Snape his arm wrapped around his neck and Snape struggling to get free. Harry noticed Snape was now wand less and Lucius had hold of two wands now. Harry's mind was racing should he attack even though he would surely be killed?

"I knew you were betraying the Dark Lord Severus, oh how he will reward me when he knows it is I who killed you." Bellatrix stepped forwards towards Snape, the other two death eaters still at her side. Harry glanced at Hermione and Ron who were standing next to him in shock. "Did you really think you would get away with it tonight? I saw you thinking no one was there when you broke out the boy so I followed you, obviously knowing where you were headed." Bellatrix now eyed Ron and her eyes widened excitedly. Snape was still struggling under Lucius' tight grip. "We've been having a lot of fun this week haven't we? Well don't worry you'll be back with us by tonight." She laughed coldly. Ron backed away a little and suddenly looked slightly fearful. Harry stood rooted in one spot still unsure what to do. He saw Hermione looking like she was thinking frantically as she grabbed Ron's arm, which he shrugged off. Harry guessed he didn't want her stepping in and getting hurt.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix pointed her wand at Ron, an evil smirk appeared on her face, light flew out of her wand and in seconds Ron was on the floor screaming in pain. Without thinking or looking to see what anyone else was doing Harry charged forwards towards Bellatrix but was knocked flat on the floor by the other two death eaters who had fired spells at him at the same time.

"What's going on here…Harry?" Two very strong arms pulled up Harry and he saw Hagrid looking down at him. Jet's of light flew from Bellatrix and the other two death eater's wands but they merely bounced off Hagrid, who now looked outraged and lunged himself at the death eaters knocking two of them flat on the ground. Lucius Malfoy pushed Snape to the ground suddenly and raised his wand. Snape lay on the floor making an effort to get up. Hagrid was still fighting with two of the death eaters and then Bellatrix who was moving in towards Ron who was on the floor to grab him her wand raised. Harry fired spells at Bellatrix which she deflected her eyes now only on Ron.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry whipped around and everyone stopped what they were doing to see what had happened. Snape was lying dead on the floor, Lucius Malfoy standing over him with a triumphant grin. Bellatrix shrieked in fury.

"HE WAS MINE!" She roared at Lucius. Hagrid looked at them and mouthed the words 'Run' one of the death eaters was on the ground and the other bent over in pain Hagrid standing on his wand and it snapped in two. Harry, Ron and Hermione saw their chance. Bellatrix was momentarily distracted and Hermione grabbed Ron who was still weak, his arm over her shoulder. Harry took Ron's other arm to help support him and the three of them ran as quickly as they could through the darkness of the forest. Harry was praying that Hagrid would be ok, if he'd had a choice he wouldn't have left him there but he knew if he stayed Ron and Hermione wouldn't leave either. Knowing it was only a matter of seconds before Bellatrix stopped shouting at Malfoy, realised they were gone and come looking for them Harry stopped running and pulled out his invisibility cloak.

"Good idea." Hermione whispered restlessly. Harry put the cloak over the three of them and they continued to run towards the grounds, Harry and Hermione still supporting Ron who was having trouble staying up still breathing heavily from the cruciatus curse. They ran until they got to the castle, not stopping for a second. For a moment Harry had thought Ron was going to collapse.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked him.

"We've got to go to Mcgonagall, tell her everything that just happened. We should tell her about Snape being on our side, we owe him that much." Harry said now thinking clearly still worried about Hagrid. He didn't know how he felt about Snape's death; he'd loathed Snape for so many years now. But he had just saved his best friends life and risked his life for him. 

"Come in." Harry heard a tired voice say from the other side of the door. Harry opened the door to Mcgonagall's office followed by Ron and Hermione. Mcgonagall looked at Harry and then as her eyes fell on Ron she stood up in surprise and gasped, she opened her mouth to speak but merely said "Sit down." Mcgonagall pulled up two more chairs for Ron and Hermione with her wand and the three of them sat down. "I think you'd better explain to me what's happened." Harry with the help of Hermione explained everything that had happened in the forest. Ron had been strangely quiet but Harry guessed he just felt too tired to talk.

"So Severus was innocent, I always had a doubt in my mind from the things Dumbledore had told me." Mcgonagall said in disbelief putting her face in her hands. Harry remembered the conversation between Mcgonagall and Lupin he and Ginny had heard at the wedding. She gave her head a shake and turned to one of the portraits who were all listening intently. "Notify Lupin, Eccledon, Tonks and Alistair that there is the dead body of Severus Snape inside the forbidden forest. And tell them to look for the gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid. Make sure you tell them to be careful, there may be death eaters lurking around, although I very much doubt they are still there." The small wizard in the portrait nodded and was gone in seconds. Mcgonagall turned to face Harry again. "There is going to be an attack on the castle? But how will they get in, and why would they want to do it now?" Mcgonagall asked them.

"Snape started to tell us but he got interrupted, and as for how they got in I don't know." Harry said bewildered.

"I can't say we haven't been prepared for another attack. I will need to let Mr and Mrs Weasley know that their son is ok. Take him to the hospital wing, goodness knows what's happened to him." Mcgonagall told them getting up from her seat and walking towards the door. "The order will need to question him as soon as he is in a fit state to answer them." 

"Professor, when you find out about –

"I will let you know as soon as I have any information on Hagrid, Harry." Harry and Hermione supported Ron all the way to the hospital wing. He had kept falling asleep on them and they'd had to wake him up several times. They finally arrived in the early hours of the morning and Madame Pomfrey was cleaning. Harry realised she always seemed to be awake and wondered if she ever slept herself, ironic as she was always aggravating her patients to rest even if they didn't want to. She looked at them and sighed.

"It's you three again. What's happened?" She walked over to them pulling Ron out of their grip as he opened his eyes suddenly and flinched in pain as he was moved onto a bed.

"We don't actually know, he'd been missing for a long time and we found out tonight he'd been captured by Voldemort." Harry informed her. She let out a frightened groan as Harry said Voldemort's name but Harry ignored her. Hermione sat down in a chair next to Ron watching him anxiously. Madame Pomfrey shook him awake again and forced some potion down his throat.

"I need to wake him up a bit to see if he can tell me what's happened to him. Otherwise he'll be a lot harder to treat. He looks very bruised and battered that's for sure, but I don't know what's going on with him mentally do I?" Madame Pomfrey explained to Harry and Hermione. They waited for about five minutes until Ron opened his eyes and looked more awake than he had all night. "Do you know what happened to you Mr Weasley?" Madame Pomfrey asked him bent over his bed. Ron shook his head.

"Nothing at all?" Madame Pomfrey said exasperated.

"Nothing." Ron replied.

"Well if your brain has been meddled with that much, your lucky you can even think straight." Madame Pomfrey said pouring another potion into his mouth. "You two can wait with him until the potion wears off and he get's tired, but then you have to leave." She told Harry and Hermione now walking along the hospital wing looking around for something.

"Your not lucky Ron, they needed you to be able to think straight for when Voldemort interrogated you." Hermione said thoughtfully. Harry now sat down next to Hermione and Ron tried to sit up but Hermione stopped him and he sank back down into the bed. "How are you feeling?" She said gently.

"I'll be ok, it looks worse than it is." Ron reassured Hermione who was still looking dismayed.

"Do you really not remember anything?" Harry asked him.

"Nothing that's important." Ron said looking away from them. Harry didn't press the issue any further as Ron looked like he didn't want to talk about it. Harry suddenly thought of something and looked at Ron. "You must remember how you and Snape got here." Harry asked eagerly.

"Apparated." Ron yawned looking tired again. 

"Ron you can't apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds." Hermione looked as if she was concerned for his sanity.

"Well Snape did." Ron said sincerely. Harry wondered how Snape could have possibly apparated into the Hogwarts grounds but put it out of his mind for a moment.

"And I guess Voldemort knows everything now, but…hold on wouldn't he have known about Snape being a traitor a long time before he broke you out?" Harry said confused. Not even Hermione had any answer for this and the three of them sat not talking for a moment.

"What if he knows about Aberforth?" Hermione gasped. Ron groaned and Harry saw his eyes close and re-open again.

"Don't force yourself to stay awake mate, we can talk about this later." Harry said getting up. 

"I don't want to leave him, what if the death eaters come back or something?" Hermione said uneasily biting her lip.

"There not going to be able to storm into the castle up to the hospital wing when the castle is surrounded by members of the order Hermione." Harry rolled his eyes at her. Hermione stood up and kissed Ron lightly on the forehead.

"We'll be back here first thing in the morning." Harry told Ron as him and Hermione left the hospital wing and started to walk towards the common room.

"I really don't think it was wise to leave him Harry, Bellatrix wanted him back tonight. Voldemort is going to want him back. We shouldn't be leaving him."

"I know, but right now he's safe in the hospital wing, stop worrying." Harry told her firmly.

"And I really don't think we should be talking about what a mess everything is in front of him, he's really got enough to cope with right now." Hermione carried on. Harry who knew better than anyone that Ron wouldn't want to be treated like something fragile when he came out of the hospital wing.

"Everything is a mess, but we will deal with it like we always do." Harry sighed, a thousand thoughts running through his head. The next day Harry had been informed by Mcgonagall that Hagrid was ok and that Bellatrix and Lucius had gone before he could even try and get to them. Harry, Hermione and Ginny all went to visit Ron who was wide awake. He said Madame Pomfrey could find nothing out of the ordinary wrong with him and he'd just had a broken rib, which fixed easily. He just had to wait for all the cuts and bruises to fade away before she let him go. He seemed in a much better mood, Harry had a feeling that was because Madame Pomfrey had been giving him a potion for shock.

"So…anything happen while I was gone?" Ron asked stuffing a piece of chicken into his mouth. He had regained his appetite and was now eating everything in sight saying he probably hadn't eaten so much as a crumb while he was under Voldemort's 'hospitality'. Harry, Hermione and Ginny all glanced at each other and laughed. They were all sat around his bed. After about an hour they had managed to explain everything to Ron. He grinned looking ecstatic. "Great, now we've only got the one in Hogwarts…and the snake, if were right in thinking the snake is one." Hermione clapped a hand over her head.

"I've just thought, Voldemort knows about us destroying the horcruxes right? And there's a sudden planned attack on Hogwarts castle. What if they are trying to move it to a place we will never find?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I think you might be right Hermione." Harry said grimly. "We just have to get to it before they do." Ron nodded in agreement still stuffing food into his mouth and downing it with pumpkin juice. They carried on talking until Madame Pomfrey walked over to collect Ron's plate looking at it approvingly that he had eaten all his food.

"You have visitors." She told Ron and Mr and Mrs Weasley came walking through the hospital wing doors smiling.

"Ron!" Mrs Weasley cried bending down to hug Ron.

"Allright Ron?" Mr Weasley beamed at his son pulling Mrs Weasley away from him and hugging Ron himself now. He turned around and shook Harry's hand. "Good to see you, you three." He said looking around at Harry, Hermione and Ginny. "We mentioned we were coming down to see Ron, and the order thought it would be better for us to question him than a whole room full of people." Mrs Weasley didn't look too happy about this.

"And I said it could wait didn't I Arthur?" Mrs Weasley said disapprovingly.

"Quite right." Hermione agreed nodding in approval.

"Some of you will have to leave, I can't have you all disturbing my patient" Madame Pomfrey said sternly. Harry stood up.

"I'll go. I'll see you later Ron." Harry grinned at him.

"Me too." Ginny stood next to Harry. They both looked at Hermione who remained seated.

"I think I'll stay for a while, I'll see you back in the common room." Hermione told them.

The next few days passed quickly and Harry and Hermione were made to go back to lessons so they had barely any time to visit Ron. Hermione started a schedule for Ron to help him catch up on all the work he'd missed which Harry could tell Ron had only pretended to be grateful for and wasn't at all thrilled at the thought of starting work again.


	23. Times Of Change

Chapter Twenty-Three.  
Times Of Change.

The next few days went by fairly quickly for Harry. When he wasn't in classes he was visiting Ron or with Hermione and Ginny in the library trying to find a place in the school the horcrux might be hidden. Ginny, Harry and Hermione spent most of their time visiting Ron who was becoming very restless at being stuck in the hospital wing every day. Madame Pomfrey had told him she would let him out by the weekend, Hermione had pointed out this would be for the best as he would have all weekend to catch up on his work. As Harry had told Mcgonagall Snape had managed to apparate into the grounds, she and the order had become confused at how this had happened. They had come to the conclusion that when Isabella Takard had been teaching at the school she had performed the very complicated charm on one part of the grounds and broken the protection so the death eaters could only get in at that particular point. Members of the order were yet to find out where exactly this was. Mcgonagall had announced Snape's death in the great hall and cleared his name amongst the ministry and wizarding world. Most of them still saw him as the scum that killed Albus Dumbledore and Harry partly agreed with them. All of the students had been warned there might be an attack on Hogwarts and most of the first and second years had been taken home. The school was emptier than it had ever been and it increased Harry's determination to destroy Voldemort. As when he was gone things would be safer in the wizarding world. Harry and Hermione had now fully mastered the killing curse after what felt like months of practice. It was Friday morning and Harry and Hermione were in the great hall eating breakfast, Hermione as usual was stuck with her head behind the daily prophet barely eating anything. 

"Look at this!" Hermione exclaimed shoving the daily prophet right in front of Harry's face.

"Hermione if you put it that close to my eyes I can't see it." Harry said pushing the paper away and taking it from Hermione.

"What's that Harry?" Seamus asked looking in on the prophet where Harry was flattening it out on the table. Harry began to read as Hermione watched him impatiently.

Hog's Head in Flames.

_'Late last night around two in the morning, death eaters attacked the bar in Hogsmeade the Hog's head. The ministry were contacted after a passer by heard loud bangs and shouts coming from inside the pub. By the time the ministry officials arrived, the pub was in ruins and two men were found dead. One a 79 year old wizard by the name of Jonathon Jenkinson and the other a death eater who goes by the name of Vincent Crabbe Senior. The owner of the pub Mr William Brulick is yet to be found. At this moment he can only be declared in hiding or missing. The daily prophet would like to remind you all once again to read the ministry code for protection against death eaters if you have any doubts about your safety and what actions you can take to help protect yourself and your families.'_

"We said he would go after Aber…ow!" Hermione had just stood extremely hard on Harry's foot.

"What was that Harry?" Seamus said curiously giving Hermione a strange look.

"I was just saying I wonder where the bar owner disappeared to." Harry said avoiding Hermione's glare.

"I don't reckon he would have escaped. Wonder what they'd want with the hog's head owner though. Then again, what did they want with Florean Fortescue when they took him? Unless you know who and his death eaters have a soft spot for ice cream. And now they want endless firewhisky to go with it. Be a lot easier to duel with if they're all drunk and round." Seamus grinned.

"Yeah your dead right there." Harry laughed. He looked at Hermione who was still scowling at him.

"Come on we've got double potions, don't want to be late do we." Hermione said sternly rising up from her seat and pulling Harry up with her. Harry getting the feeling that Hermione wanted to talk to him alone looked at Seamus apologetically who was still finishing his breakfast.

"See you there." Harry said picking up his bag and began walking after Hermione. He caught sight of Ginny who was walking with Neville and Luna into the great hall; she smiled when she saw him. "I'll have to see you later Ginny…potions." Harry pointed towards the corridor outside the great hall.

"First lessons don't start for another half an hour." Ginny said raising her eyebrows.

"Explain later." Harry muttered to her hastily giving her a kiss on the cheek and catching up with Hermione. Hermione and Harry carried on walking until they were finally in a quiet place outside the dungeons. "So where do you think he is?" Harry said looking at Hermione who had seemed to be in a bad mood all morning. She dropped her bag down and sat on the step outside the door putting her head in her hands.

"I don't know Harry, if he got away he will most probably try and contact you. All we can really do is wait." Hermione sighed.

"Ron is going to blame this on himself when he finds out." Harry said sitting down next to her.

"No he won't Harry he's not you." Hermione snapped she looked at Harry who was taken aback. "Sorry." Hermione said quietly. They talked about where Aberforth could possibly be if Voldemort didn't capture him until the bell rang and students started walking slowly to their lessons. Harry watched them walk by until two people he saw made his eyes do a double take. 

"Parvarti and Lavender?" Harry gasped turning to look at Hermione to see if she knew anything about this. Harry saw Hermione watching them mostly her eyes fixed on one of them.

"They came back late last night, said they had both been learning what they could at home but they had finally managed to persuade there parents to let them at least do the last five months and the exams. Lavender said she could have come back at the start of the year but would never come without Parvarti. Pathetic if you ask me." Hermione snorted still not taking her eyes off Lavender who had now walked out of sight talking non-stop to Parvarti. Harry smirked to himself when he pictured Ron's reaction to Lavender being back at Hogwarts. 

"It can't be that pathetic. You and Ron weren't going to come back without me." Hermione gave Harry a cold stare that made him wish he hadn't spoken at all and carried on.

"She also said once she found out what had happened to Ron and that he had been brought back here she just had to come and see him." Hermione said grimly through gritted teeth. Harry thought this was a dangerous subject to be talking about with Hermione and quickly changed it. 

"Come on our class went in two minutes ago." Harry informed her getting up. When Harry was inside Potions he sat himself down next to Hermione and got out his copy of 'Advanced potion making' He had seriously considered going back into the room of requirement and getting back The half blood prince's copy now that he didn't hate Snape so much but hadn't found the time. Moody sat down in front of the class and his magical eye rolled around in its socket looking at everyone. As it did every lesson it lingered on Harry for just a second longer than anyone else.

"Good everyone's 'ere." He growled still looking around at everyone as if they were about to attack him. "Page 243. Ingredient's in the cupboard." Moody looked back down at his desk and began to write as he did every lesson. Harry turned to page 243 and saw that the potion they had been instructed to make was 'Herefern' Potion.

"What's that?" Harry mumbled to himself whilst looking at the ingredients he needed.

"Whoever drinks it will be completely restless and full of energy. People use it when they need to get a lot of things done very quickly when they can't afford to sleep." Hermione told him.

"For how long?" Harry said walking with Hermione towards the ingredients cupboard.

"Depends how much they drink. But too much can lead to a lack of sleep and an unknown exhaustion which can lead to death." Hermione said straightforwardly. I'm never going to touch that then Harry thought to himself. The rest of the lesson went by slowly, Hermione who was trying to get everything right got extremely frustrated when her potion turned light blue instead of dark blue and her bad mood got worse throughout the day. By the time of transfiguration, which was the last lesson of the day, Harry only talked to Hermione if he needed to in fear of her possibly hexing him. Lavender who was sitting behind them had said a little too loudly to Parvarti that she would be visiting Ron later and was sure he would be happy to see her after their long break. "I don't know who she thinks she's kidding." Hermione had said under her breath looking infuriated. Harry at that moment would have put money on the two girls having a full on duel by the end of next week.

The next morning Harry and Hermione awoke early to go and meet Ron when he came out of the hospital wing.

"Now get plenty of rest. And take this potion every day for two weeks. A teaspoonful will do, it's strong stuff. Sometimes when people's memories have been modified so much they start to get flashbacks, this potion will prevent anything like that happening." Madame Pomfrey said handing the potion to Ron.

"But wouldn't that be a good thing, I mean if I remember something that might help us against Voldemort?" Ron said thoughtfully.

"Anything important will be well covered. It's the un-important things that won't be." Madame Pomfrey told him. Ron nodded and pocketed the bottle with the potion inside and began walking back towards the common room with Harry and Hermione.

"It's good to be out again, I was going insane in there!" Ron said happily. "So what are we doing today then?" 

"I was thinking you really should make a start on your homework." Hermione suggested.

"You know what we haven't done in a long time?" Harry said.

"Played quidditch?" Ron grinned as if he had just read Harry's mind. The three of them entered the common room and sat down in their usual armchairs. The room was empty as no one got up this early on weekends.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Harry smiled. "I'll go get our brooms. Coming Hermione?" Harry was surprised to see a frown on her face. He had thought since Ron had come out of the hospital wing she would have been happy.

"Ron you really should do that homework." Hermione said sternly.

"Ah Hermione, I can do that later. Don't I deserve a little fun?" Ron appealed.

"It's not just that. Outside and on a broom, it's a bit dangerous considering the circumstances. If you were to be imperiused again they could easily just make you fly away." Hermione said stiffly. Ron sat back in his chair and rolled his eyes ruffling his flaming red hair.

"If I flew in the opposite direction on my broom I wouldn't get very far with Harry on my tail would I?" Ron laughed. "And he out flew a dragon."

"Or with Hermione jinxing your broom in mid air." Harry chimed in. Harry thought he saw Hermione's face relax a little and he got up. "See, perfectly safe." Harry turned around to sprint up the boy's dormitory stairs; Seamus was sat on his bed. Harry picked up Ron's broom's accidentally slamming his trunk and waking up Neville.

"Playing quidditch Harry? Can I play?" Seamus asked him eagerly.

"Yeah sure, coming Neville?" Harry said looking at Neville.

"The first time I was ever on a broom…well you remember what happened." Neville shuddered. "But me and Luna will most probably come down and watch."

"Ok, we'll be on the quidditch pitch." Harry walked back down the dormitory stairs and found Ginny sitting with Ron and Hermione clutching her broom. When the four of them arrived on the quidditch pitch they saw none other than Viktor Krum flying around the hoops at the opposite end of the pitch. When he saw them he flew down to the ground and Ron glowered at him.

"You are playing?" Krum said looking at Harry.

"Yeah, we are." Harry told him.

"Do you mind if…?" Krum began but was interrupted by Ron.

"Yeah you can play." Ron said fiercely. Hermione and Ginny seemed surprised at Ron but Harry didn't think Ron wanted Krum to play for friendly reasons. Five minutes later Seamus arrived with his broom and Harry and Ron sorted out the teams and Ron pointed out they didn't have enough players to fill all the positions and turned to Hermione.

"No way am I playing quidditch Ron." Hermione said firmly.

"Please Hermione, you're not that bad at it." Ron said unconvincingly. 

"We'll play Ron." A voice said out of nowhere, Harry turned around and saw it was Lavender brown standing with Parvarti. Parvarti had an annoyed look on her face.

"Er…ok." Ron said looking surprised and not pleased at all to see Lavender. "I swear she stalks me." Ron whispered grimly in Harry's ear so that no one else could hear him. Harry only just managed to stop himself from laughing with a great deal of effort.

"Well if everybody else is." Hermione sighed looking daggers at Lavender who was returning the look.

"Really Hermione, what changed your mind?" Harry smirked at her.

"Don't. Even. Start." Hermione said to Harry through clenched teeth. The eight of them played quidditch for the whole of the morning switching teams and positions now and then. Ron seemed desperate to save everything Krum sent at him and was at least saving more than he was letting in. Harry swore he saw Hermione hit a bludger at Lavenders head even though they were playing on the same team, which Lavender managed to dodge. How she did that Harry didn't know. She was utterly useless at quidditch. Lavender occasionally flew nearer to Ron trying to catch his eye but it was a lost cause as Ron's only stare was on Krum. Harry even wondered if Lavender even knew Ron and Hermione were an item, she was acting so much like she didn't. Harry thoroughly enjoyed himself and as everyone went inside eventually it was just Harry and Ron still playing throughout the day. Hermione who had given up and was now watching Harry take shots against Ron and to all three of them's annoyance Lavender was sitting next to her. The next morning Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the common room. Ron as he had promised was making a start on his homework with Hermione's help. She seemed more willing to help him than ever before and Harry knew it was because she was pleased to have him back. Harry saw a familiar owl outside the window and leapt up from his armchair when he saw it. It was Aberforth's owl. He opened the window and untied the letter from its leg. He sat back down and ripped open the letter.

"Read it then Harry." Ron said eagerly. But Harry stopped as he heard someone coming down the girl's dormitory stairs and saw Lavender coming towards them smiling. All three of them now looked exasperated.

"So, what are we doing today then?" Lavender said sitting down next to Ron.

"Er…what?" Harry said thinking something definitely had to be done about Lavender.


	24. Lavender's Comeuppance

Chapter Twenty-Four.  
Lavenders comeuppance.

Harry swiftly shoved Aberforth's letter into his pocket and looked around at everyone. Ron was sitting in the armchair in-between Hermione and Lavender clearly at a loss of what to say. Lavender was smiling sweetly at Hermione who scowled back at her. Harry was getting more annoyed by the minute at Lavender and was impatient enough to leave the others to it and go and read the letter on his own.

"What do you mean by what are _we_ going to do today?" Hermione said with a tone of resentment in her voice.

"I have…erm…homework." Ron said awkwardly holding up the piece of parchment he had been writing on. Lavender giggled and hit Ron's arm playfully. "Ow." Ron mumbled looking confused rubbing his arm where Lavender had just hit him. This made her giggle even louder now falling back into her chair. Harry was sure Lavender had gone insane and exchanged baffled looks with Ron.

"Since when did you start doing homework?" Lavender said still giggling to herself. Hermione choked looking disgusted. Harry had heard enough and wasn't going to sit and listen to Lavender all day when there was a letter in his pocket he needed to read.

"Right well as fun as this is, I've got to go…" Harry trailed off, why couldn't he think of something he had to do right at this moment? "Meet Ginny in the library." Harry finished standing up feeling pleased with his self.

"Morning Harry." A girl's voice said from behind him, he turned around to see Ginny coming out from the girl's dormitory.

"Ginny I thought you were in the library." Harry said trying to make some sign so that she would go along with it.

"No why would I be there?" Ginny laughed kissing him and sitting in the armchair Harry had just been sitting in pulling him into the chair with her. Lavender gave Harry an accusing look and went back to concentrating on Ron. Harry saw Ginny glance at Ron, Hermione and Lavender. "Plus why would you want to leave when things seem so interesting here?" She smiled mischievously.

"As interesting as it looks Ginny, it really isn't. Ron maybe you should go and work in the library. You know, away from any distractions." Harry suggested hoping Lavender wouldn't follow Ron.

"Yeah good idea Harry. Let's go Hermione." Ron said getting up and putting his books back into his bag.

"I could help you Ron." Lavender said hopefully jumping up from her chair.

"Hermione's got that covered but thanks." Ron said picking up his bag and not looking thankful at all.

"Well maybe I could get some work done too…" Lavender tried again.

"You wouldn't have that much work, you've only had about two lessons and one of them was transfiguration which I know we had no homework for that." Hermione said looking slightly triumphant. Ron looked relieved and the two of them walked out of the common room through the portrait hole. Lavender definitely looked disappointed, but not defeated. Harry didn't think they'd seen the last of her.

"Were going too, you know…alone time and everything." Ginny said getting up and now leaving with Harry. When they arrived in the corridor they saw Ron and Hermione waiting for them and the four of them did not go to the library they went out into the grounds under a tree where they couldn't be found. It was a sunny day so Ron could at least get some of his work done outside. The four of them were sitting down on the grass; Harry leaned against the tree with his arm around Ginny. Ron sitting opposite with his work spread on the ground, Hermione next to him checking over the essay he had just written.

"Ron why don't you just tell her your not interested?" Harry asked his best friend.

"Because _won won_ is too much of a coward when it comes to 'his sweetheart'." Ginny teased laughing. Harry knew Ginny was referring to the necklace Lavender had bought him when they had been going out. How Ginny knew about this Harry didn't know. Ron's ears turned red and he stopped writing.

"How do you know about that Ginny?" Ron said angrily staring at Ginny who was trying her best to look innocent.

"Know about what?" Hermione said looking up from the essay she was reading.

"Nothing." Ron muttered turning redder and continued writing. Hermione eyed Ron and Ginny suspiciously. "So are you going to read Aberforth's letter then or just leave it in your pocket?" Ron said changing the subject. Harry reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out the letter. It was definitely Aberforth's writing.

_Harry,  
I'm sure you have read about the thing that happened recently. Just to let you know that I am fine and cannot reveal my whereabouts in fear of this being intercepted, it is an extremely safe place so please don't worry. Please keep practising the thing I told you too. That's if you haven't already mastered it, you are an extraordinarily talented wizard. There would be no point in us meeting just yet, but we will soon. Keep going in your search. Do not give up for even a second.  
Stay safe._

Harry finished reading it to the others and they all looked relieved, even Ginny who barely knew Aberforth. Something in the letter troubled Harry.

"Were not really working on finding the horcruxes enough are we." He said feeling slightly guilty. For all he knew the death eaters were planning an attack on Hogwarts tonight, and if they managed to remove the horcrux he had no hope of finally getting rid of Voldemort.

"Harry, were doing all we can. You know that." Hermione said calmly. Harry nodded in agreement. The rest of the morning went by quickly, Ron finished most of his work and the four of them finally retreated back to the common room after eating lunch in the great hall with Lavender unfortunately eating with them. While they were walking down the corridor to Harry's surprise they bumped into Percy Weasley.

"What are you doing here?" Ron demanded. Percy ignored his brother and turned to Harry.

"The minister of magic would like to request a meeting with you tomorrow." Percy said in a businesslike tone that rather irritated Harry. Ron who didn't take kindly to being ignored muttered 'see you in the common room Harry' and walked off looking furious. Hermione followed Ron giving Percy a cold stare.

"Wait for me Ron." Lavender called to Ron running after him and Hermione. Ginny however stayed with Harry. Percy who looked like he had heard none of this continued to wait for Harry's reply.

"Considering what's been said in our previous conversations you can tell him to stuff it. Especially when his choice of assistant is an arrogant pompous prat." Harry said rudely walking off taking Ginny's hand.

"He deserved that." Ginny said with a slight smile on her face. Harry grinned back at her.

"So what are we going to do about Ron's stalker? I don't think I can take another second of her. Honestly I think she's worse than Romilda Vane was with me." Harry complained.

"I don't think she'd go as far as to slip him a love potion, well actually she might." Ginny said walking up the staircase with Harry. "Anyway, if we want her to leave us alone. Ron has to tell her."

"That's never going to happen." Harry said.

"Isn't it?" Ginny said. Harry noticed she had a mischievous look on her face.

"What are you planning?" Harry asked her curiously. Ginny said nothing and refused to tell Harry what it was. Saying he would have to see for himself. The rest of the afternoon went by quickly, Ron was still angry from seeing Percy but he calmed down after he had insulted him several times to Harry and Hermione who went along with it. Later that night Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the common room. Harry was finishing his last piece of homework. He looked up to see Lavender enter through the portrait hole and Ginny immediately got up from her seat. Harry looked back down at his work pretending he hadn't seen Lavender and carried on writing.

"Is this seat free Ron?" Harry heard Lavenders annoying voice.

"Please don't sit there." Harry looked up in surprise at Ron. Hermione who had been reading did the same. Lavender who acted like she hadn't heard Ron sat down anyway. Ginny, Harry saw had a proud look on her face.

"Ron why are you wearing that hat?" Hermione asked him. Harry now noticed Ron was wearing a pointed hat. Not just any hat, the hat Fred and George had sent him. Knowing this couldn't be good Harry got up to try and take the hat off Ron but Ginny stopped him and he sat back down.

"I think it suits you Ron." Lavender admired. Hermione gasped and Harry knew she must have just realised what Ginny had done.

"Bugger off Lavender. What hat?" Ron said looking bewildered, reaching up and grabbing the hat. Though he could not pull it off. "What the bloody hell is going on? Did I just say that out loud? Why am I saying everything that comes into my head?" Ron continued to mumble to himself.

"Ron you are strange sometimes." Lavender giggled.

"You're the strange one, no not strange psycho. It's quite obvious that I'm not interested but you're too thick to realise it. I didn't think anyone could be that thick." Ron was now starting to turn red still not realising why he couldn't stop himself from saying what he was thinking. Lavender stood up from her chair looking enraged at Ron. Hermione was watching them trying to hide her amusement. Harry was unable to take his eyes off the scene in front of him.

"I'm a thousand times better than…her." Lavender screeched pointing at Hermione. Harry wouldn't have been surprised if Lavender exploded.

"You're not in any way better Lavender. Jeez wouldn't be surprised if she slapped me in a moment." Ron carried on but was cut off by Ginny reaching over and pulling the hat off Ron's head.

"I think that's enough." Ginny said still looking pleased with herself.

"Aren't you going to apologise to me?" Lavender said.

"If I said anything I should be sorry for, I'm glad." Ron said now speaking for himself. At that moment Lavender turned around and walked quickly up the girl's dormitory stairs. Harry was now certain they were rid of her. Ron glared at Ginny realising what she had done.

"Why did you do that?" Ron shouted angrily.

"You should be thanking me. Now you're rid of Lavender at least." Ginny said looking offended.

"That was dangerous though Ginny, Ron could have said anything that no one else should know except us if you know what I mean." Hermione said turning more serious.

"Well it didn't did it?" Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"And you got that from my trunk?" Harry asked her pointing to the hat in Ginny's hand. Ginny nodded. "Quite impressive I must say." Harry smiled kissing her. The four of them decided to finally go to sleep a few hours later. Harry taking his dreamless sleep potion and feeling so tired he fell asleep as soon as he got into bed.


	25. Threats and Lies

Chapter Twenty-Five.  
Threats and Lies.

The next morning went by quickly, Hermione was overly nice to Ron and Harry thought he looked more freaked out than pleased by it. Every time she saw Ron, Lavender cried a little too loudly and walked off with Parvarti in the other direction. Harry was just pleased to have her out of the way. Monday afternoon when all the lessons of the day were over Harry, Ron and Hermione were back in the library looking for anything that could help them with finding the horcrux that was hidden at Hogwarts. Harry found it hard to relax as he felt every second that passed was another second until the death eaters would come and take it away from them. Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione; the table was stacked with books that they were going through one by one. Harry closed a book he had finally gone through and picked up another one. 

_'There is no way of knowing all the mysteries that lie inside the Hogwarts walls. Even the four founders do not know of them all. Helga Hufflepuff was said to have stored a secret passageway inside the Hufflepuff common room without the knowledge of the other three founders. Whether this was a mere rumour, no one has ever known for the passageway has never been found. Salazar Slytherin was the one suspected to have more secrets in the Hogwarts walls than any other. One example is the Chamber of Secrets….'_

Harry drifted his eyes off from the page and sighed loudly ruffling his hands through his messy black hair. "Hermione this is useless, they all say the same thing." Harry said in a defeated voice. Hermione looked up from the book she was reading with an annoyed expression. The way she always got annoyed when someone pointed out books weren't helping. She opened her mouth to say something and frowned when Ron slammed his book shut looking hopeful.

"There has to be something that will help us somewhere in here. Besides it's our only option, there's nothing else we can do." Hermione said this as if it was final and buried her head back behind her book.

"We could at least try the chamber of secrets, it wouldn't hurt." Harry suggested. Hermione looked up from her book again looking more irritated.

"Harry, think about it. If only a Parseltongue can get into the chamber how is a death eater supposed to get in. Unless Voldemort comes when they attack, but I really don't suspect he would." Hermione said looking thoughtful. Harry thought about this for a moment and gave up with the chamber idea. After all, there were hardly any times he could remember when Hermione had been wrong. "Now if you two just sit there we wont get through much will we?" Hermione said sternly.

"Can't we take a break?" Ron groaned leaning back in his chair and rubbing a hand against his forehead.

"Have you taken your potion today?" Hermione said as she turned to Ron and her expression turned from a frown to concern. Ron looked back at her guiltily and Hermione's face turned back into a frown. Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out the bottle of potion that Madame Pomfrey had given him which had now been refilled. Harry now had his head rested on the table as he watched Ron poured some of the liquid into his mouth. Harry shifted his eyes back to Hermione who gave a slight satisfied smile and began looking through the book she was holding again. Harry who had never seen Ron do something Hermione had told him to without a word smiled to his self.

"What?" Ron said defensively as he saw Harry smirking. Harry merely shook his head and picked up another book. Just as Harry had begun to read he heard someone cough behind him and he turned his head to see Lupin not looking pleased.

"Harry can I speak to you for a moment?" Lupin asked him still looking stern but a slight smile appeared on his face. Harry got up and turned back to Ron and Hermione.

"I'll meet you in the common room later, bring more books we can look in them there." Ron and Hermione nodded and Harry followed Lupin out of the library. "What is it Professor?" Harry said walking along the corridor.

"Rufus Scrimgeour is in Minerva's office waiting for you. I heard he requested a meeting with you yesterday which you _politely_ refused." Lupin turned to look at Harry and smiled.

"I told him I didn't want to speak to him and I'm not going to." Harry said determinedly.

"The Minister is a powerful man. Best to speak with him Harry, it can do no harm. Whatever you have been doing recently now is the time to tell me." Lupin stopped walking and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. He didn't know why he felt it, but at this moment he found it the hardest to tell Lupin that he wouldn't be able to tell him anything until it was all over.

"If I could tell anyone Professor you know it would be you. But I can't." Harry looked at the floor not wanting to see the disappointment in Lupin's eyes as he said this. Lupin took his hand off Harry's shoulder and began walking once again. "I'm sorry Professor." Harry muttered.

"If anything, the fact you are standing by your word to Dumbledore even now, it says a lot more about the man you really are." Lupin said with a smile. Harry breathed a sigh of relief at these words and carried on walking wondering what Scrimgeour could want with him. He knew one thing for sure; he hadn't changed his mind about being the ministry's poster boy. When he arrived at Mcgonagall's office he saw Scrimgeour sitting on a chair looking grim. Lupin left the room and Harry shut it behind him.

"Nice to see you've come Harry, sit down." Harry saw Scrimgeour force a smile.

"What do you want?" Harry said bluntly. "If you wanted to make small talk you wouldn't of come here don't treat me like an idiot." Harry sat down. Scrimgeour looked taken aback but nodded.

"Very well then, another death eater has escaped from Azkaban. You see, without dementors security isn't as tight as it should be." Scrimgeour shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Who was it?" Harry asked leaning forwards in his chair now interested in the conversation.

"Walden Macnair. When people find out another one has escaped…"

"They'll realise your getting completely no where in getting rid of Voldemort." Harry said coldly. He felt he was now catching on at why he had been asked here. "And you want me to make it look like you are actually doing something, well you asked me this last year and my answer hasn't changed." Harry started to get up from his chair when Scrimgeour put out a hand to stop him.

"Arthur Weasley. A friend of yours dad isn't he? Well you know I have the power of what to do with his job." Harry sat back down.

"Are you threatening me?" Harry said a tone of anger now in his voice.

"I'm merely giving you a piece of information Harry. Now if you'd like some time to think it over I shall be seeing you very soon." Scrimgeour rose from his chair leaving Harry fuming and speechless. Harry banged his fists on the table. He couldn't let Mr Weasley lose his job; he would have to do what Scrimgeour asked of him. When Harry arrived back to the common room he tore through the portrait hole still furious at what Scrimgeour had said to him. He found Ron and Hermione sitting in the armchairs with the books on the table they had brought up from the library.

"What's wrong with you mate?" Ron asked him looking startled as Harry sat down. Harry explained to Ron and Hermione what had just happened after ten minutes.

"Bloody git. He can't sack dad he has no reason to." Ron said heatedly.

"He won't sack him Ron. I'll just have to do what he wants me to." Harry said miserably. "You found anything?" Harry said changing the subject thinking he already knew the answer. Hermione shook her head. The three of them sat in silence randomly looking at pages in the books until Hermione sat up and gasped. Harry who had been nearly asleep sat up in alarm. 

"This is a long shot but…the room of requirement?" Hermione looked from Harry to Ron to see their reactions. Harry who had expected something better from Hermione sat back in his chair again.

"Sorry Hermione but, there's no obstacles in the way, anyone could just go in there and pick it up." Harry said.

"No just think about it for a moment. If he hid all of his horcruxes somewhere where barely anyone could get to them if he died how could he ever come back? And the room of requirement isn't that obvious there's so many things in there but there's always the small chance of someone picking it up. It's so simple that's what makes it such a good place. We've been looking for a well hidden place when it's been right under our noses all along." Hermione finished.

"It's worth a shot." Ron agreed. The three of them got up and walked out of the common room towards the room of requirement. When they arrived they walked past three times. Harry remembering he hid the potions book in that same room walked past thinking the same thing.

_I need to find my potions book_  
_I need to find my potions book_

And on the third time praying Hermione was right he walked past again with Ron and Hermione right next to him.

_I need to find my potions book_

The door appeared and Harry immediately ripped it open. When the three of them stepped inside they discovered they were not the only ones in the room.


	26. Following The Invisible

Chapter Twenty-Six.  
Following the Invisible.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped dead in there tracks as they looked down the room. Harry was holding the door half open unsure whether to walk in or run straight back out. "By the time they've realised we were here we will be gone." A man with a black moustache and a deep voice said standing at the other end of the room that Harry recognised as Walden Macnair the death eater who recently escaped from Azkaban.

"Just concentrate, the dark lord wants this in his possession by tonight." A woman who Harry had seen many times snapped back at Macnair. It was Bellatrix Lestrange. The two death eaters were both looking for something and hadn't noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione watching them. Harry felt Hermione tug at his arm urgently and the three of them slowly exited the room closing the door lightly behind them.

"So I was right then. It is in there." Hermione whispered.

"Hermione now's not the time to gloat." Harry snapped his mind racing. "How did they even get in there without all the members of the order knowing?" He wondered aloud.

"Everyone is in the great hall. As for how they got past members of the order, I don't think they are the only death eaters who came here today. I'd say the people watching the grounds are very much distracted right now." Hermione said grimly.

"Great so what do we do now?" Ron moaned softly. "Shouldn't we warn everyone?"

"I don't think this is an attack Ron, the way they entered makes it seem as though they want to be in and out of here quickly. Getting the horcrux is probably the main thing on Voldemort's mind right now." Hermione said glancing nervously towards the now disappeared door of the room of requirement.

"You know, this could be a good thing…" Ron began.

"How exactly is it a good thing Ron?" Harry interrupted him bewildered.

"Well, we didn't know what we were looking for. Could have taken us weeks to find it with all that junk in there. And now we wait till they get it and take it off them somehow." Ron finished. These words gave Harry an idea.

"Kreacher." Harry whispered. _Crack._ Kreacher the house elf appeared on the floor of the empty corridor looking up at Harry. Harry began talking as soon as he appeared. "Go to the common room get my invisibility cloak out of my trunk and bring it back to me. You are to do nothing else on the way." Harry ordered him firmly. Kreacher didn't say a word, he disappeared with another crack and was back in a matter of seconds clutching Harry's invisibility cloak. Harry took it from him.

"Thank you Kreacher." Hermione said kindly to the house elf.

"Filthy Mudblood talks to Kreacher as if she is Kreacher's friend…" Kreacher began rambling but was interrupted by Harry.

"You can go now Kreacher." Harry said loudly.

"Yes master" Kreacher spat at Harry and disappeared again. Hermione turned to Harry and glared.

"Hermione this isn't the time to get worked up over spew!" Ron said.

"So what's the plan?" Hermione asked anxiously ignoring Ron.

"We go in and wait. But not a sound ok." Harry told them. Ron and Hermione both nodded in agreement and they walked three times past the door once again. When the door appeared Harry slipped the invisibility cloak over the three of them and they slowly opened the door and walked inside. They saw Bellatrix and Macnair now were bending over a small black box that looked well sealed. Harry, Hermione and Ron stood inches from the doorway watching them closely.

"Why do we need this so urgently Bella?" Macnair said looking over his shoulder and scoping the room with his eyes, his moustache twitching.

"The dark lord doesn't need to share all his closest secrets with someone like you Macnair. You are unworthy of this very task." Bellatrix said with a slight laugh. Harry watched as Bellatrix pulled something shiny out of her robes and inserted it into a hole in the box, it looked like a key but smaller. Harry could feel Ron and Hermione's breathing getting louder on either side of him. He wondered if members of the order were now fighting with death eaters outside on the grounds, or if anyone even knew of any of them being here. He knew he had the opportunity here and now to avenge Sirius's death and felt the hatred for that one woman standing just more than a few feet in front of him, the one that had caused him so much misery and pain. Harry was unaware of gripping his wand so tightly it could have snapped as he watched her, that cruel smirk across her face as always. After a few seconds of waiting the small box popped open and Bellatrix shrieked with glee. She put her hand inside and pulled out a wand. "Rowena Ravenclaw's very own." Bellatrix cackled.

"Come on Bella. Now let's go we need to get out of here." Macnair said in a slightly urgent tone. Harry watched her closely as she put the wand back into the box and put it into the front of her robes carefully. Harry, Ron and Hermione moved to the side of the room as Bellatrix and Macnair made there way to the door.

"Now what?" Harry whispered so quietly he was unsure if the other two had heard him. Hermione turned her head to face Harry and mouthed 'Leave it to me.' She motioned the other two to follow Bellatrix and Macnair as they walked out of the door. They stopped and Macnair pulled something out of his robes. Harry saw it was an invisibility cloak and heard an intake of breath from Ron beside him. _So that's how they got in easily. I'll bet they have backup ready though. _Harry thought to himself. He saw Hermione moving her wand with a look of concentration on her face and Harry knew she must have been attempting a non-verbal spell. Just as Macnair slipped the cloak over him and Bellatrix Harry saw the small box slowly appear out her robes and then gain speed as it came towards Hermione, which she caught impressively. Bellatrix and Macnair were now invisible and looked like they hadn't noticed a thing. Harry saw the door of the room of requirement open. He immediately made to follow them. Hermione and Ron both gave him confused looks.

"We can't let them go." Harry said with determination thinking about how he wasn't going to let Bellatrix slip through his fingers once again.

"We can't fight them on our own either." Ron pointed out as they walked out of the room of requirement.

"Ok well we'll follow them until we get to the grounds, there's bound to be order members there." Harry whispered looking hungrily after Bellatrix. Hearing her footsteps somewhere in front of them. They followed the sound of the footsteps down the staircase's and through the corridors careful not to make a sound. They didn't come across many students, as most of them would be eating in the great hall, in the common room doing homework or outside, as it was a sunny afternoon. Harry couldn't stop thinking about how easily Bellatrix and Macnair had gotten into the school and how unsafe it was for everyone. He hadn't really realised it before now. He half expected other death eaters to jump out at them any moment. It was getting harder and harder to follow them as they were invisible and Harry's fear of losing them increased by the second. "Were going to lose them." Harry whispered in frustration. They were now nearly outside the grounds and walking through an empty corridor near the great hall.

"No we won't Harry, I still don't think this is a good idea." Hermione said fearfully. But Harry couldn't wait any longer and without thinking or before Ron or Hermione could grab him he lunged forwards with his arms out in front of him and grabbed the cloak revealing Bellatrix and Macnair who whipped around with their wands raised. Harry tossed the cloak aside as Ron and Hermione appeared and stood beside him in shock at what he had just done. Harry had his eyes fixed on Bellatrix feeling nothing but pure hatred. Her eyes were wide with surprise and excitement.

"Now Harry that was a mistake." Bellatrix said pointing her wand towards him.

"We don't have permission to touch the boy Bella. Now let's go we've got what we came for." Macnair said forcefully.

"Impedimenta!" Hermione shouted suddenly, sparks coming from her wand. Macnair who hadn't been expecting this at all was flung across the corridor. Harry saw his chance while Bellatrix was distracted.

"Crucio!" Harry yelled at Bellatrix, which she deflected.

"Don't attempt spells you can't use Potter." She laughed coldly. 

"That's what you think." Harry shot back at Bellatrix with a triumphant grin. He saw in the corner of his eye Macnair had now gotten up and was heading back towards Hermione his mouth opening to fire a spell at her.

"Furnunculus!" Ron bellowed.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron and Hermione had both fired spells at Macnair at the same time jets of light flying everywhere. Macnair flew backwards slamming against a wall and hitting the floor with a thud. Bellatrix took no notice of this.

"You! Stupefy!" A voice came out of nowhere. Before Harry knew what was happening another jet of light was flying past him straight at Bellatrix, which she shielded with a flick of her wand. He turned around to see Neville running towards her not stopping for a moment.

"Neville no!" Hermione screamed.

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix shrieked. For Harry it happened in slow motion. There was nothing he could do to stop it. The jet of green light shot from Bellatrix's wand and hit Neville in the chest. He fell to the floor immediately a look of horror on his face and he lay motionless on the floor. Harry stared in shock at Neville for a moment it had been so unexpected. Macnair who had now gotten up again and managed to lift the effects of the Furnunculus jinx put the invisibility cloak over himself and started to run.

"Come Bellatrix NOW!" He shouted. Bellatrix started to run and Harry breaking out of his shock tore after her.

"Avada Kedavra!" green light came from Harry's wand and missed her by inches. He saw Bellatrix look over her shoulder at him in shock as they ran out into the grounds. Macnair was now nowhere to be seen. He could feel Hermione and Ron inches behind him but he wasn't stopping for anyone. Students all around screamed and ran as they saw Bellatrix but Harry took no notice. He passed an alarmed Lupin who also started running when he saw Harry. Harry lifted his wand to fire the spell again at Bellatrix who was nearing the forest now. This time he would hit her he knew it. He felt his arm being grabbed and saw Hermione running next to him. _Not again. Not now. She can't stop me now. This is too important. _Harry said to himself.

"Your not a murderer Harry." Hermione said desperately pulling him back. 

"You're slowing me down!" Harry shouted at her angrily. The next thing he knew everything went black.


	27. Aftermath

Chapter Twenty-Seven.  
Aftermath

Harry was lying in the hospital wing. His eyes closed shut afraid to open them. Flashbacks and thoughts were running through his head. _I'm just in my bed in the dormitory, when I open my eyes I'll see Neville asleep on the bed opposite. It was just a terrible nightmare. A realistic one though… _Harry even half believed himself as he forced his eyes open. He knew it had been real when he saw a very miserable and tearful looking Hermione and Ron sitting next to his bed. Ron had his arm around Hermione and she had her head buried inside it. "Why am I in the hospital wing? What happened did they get Bellatrix?" Harry said immediately sitting up and surprising Ron and Hermione who had been in a world of their own. Hermione pulled away from Ron and looked nervously at Harry leaning forwards and placing her hands on the edge of his bed.

"No Harry, she got away." Hermione said quietly putting her head down to face the floor no longer looking at Harry. Harry let his head fall back down onto his pillow and sighed. He couldn't believe another person was dead. And it was Neville, a person who really couldn't have not deserved it more.

"Mcgonagall's cancelled lessons for the rest of the week." Ron informed him looking very pale himself. Harry ignored him and carried on talking.

"Bellatrix got away. After she killed Neville. She got away and I nearly had her." Harry said angrily. He didn't know why but he looked at Hermione accusingly. "You stopped me." Hermione's eyes turned wide when she heard these words and found herself unable to look at Harry.

"Harry now wait a minute you can't blame Hermione for stopping you from becoming a killer." Ron said in disbelief.

"I bet you're the one that sent me unconscious too." Harry carried on.

"Actually that was me." Harry looked up to see Lupin standing in the doorway of the hospital wing. He walked over and sat on the edge of Harry's bed. "Can I have a word with Harry alone for a moment please." He asked Ron and Hermione who got up and quickly made there way towards the door. Harry looked guiltily at Lupin. He didn't know how much of that conversation he had just heard but Harry had blamed Hermione when all he really felt was blame for himself. "Harry, I'm sorry about what happened with Neville." Lupin began.

"Then where were the members of the order?" Harry said.

"Macnair and Bellatrix didn't come alone. Members of the order who were guarding the school were very busy. A member of our order was killed. As was a death eater." At these words fear overwhelmed Harry.

"Who?"

"Alecto the sister of Amycus killed Hestia Jones. Shortly after she was killed, Julian Eccledon killed Alecto in a duel when Alecto tried to escape." Lupin told him. Harry remembered Hestia Jones had come with other order members to rescue him when he was stuck at the Dursley's.

"So why did you curse me when I tried to stop Bellatrix from escaping?" Harry said feeling slightly irritated.

"Harry, for one It came as a shock to me when I saw you could perform the killing curse. We'll come to that in a second. Hermione and Ron both seemed dead set on stopping you and you shouldn't blame them. You didn't want me and Sirius to become murderers in your third year, now what's changed?"

"She killed Sirius and Neville." Harry said simply.

"Well Pettigrew is the reason your parents are dead. You still spared him. Unless you regret that now?" Lupin said as if knowing what Harry was thinking.

"Sometimes I do. But you and Hermione shouldn't have stopped me. It was my decision I'm not a kid anymore." Harry said defiantly.

"I know Harry, but you have to understand using an unforgivable curse is illegal. Just because I know how to use them you don't see me using them in duels all the time do you." Lupin said.

"But Eccledon must have used one to kill Alecto."

"Eccledon is an auror. At this point Scrimgeour has given them permission to use any one of them if necessary on a death eater. Your of age now Harry, you were running around using an unforgivable curse in broad daylight. If the wrong person had seen you, you could be in Azkaban right now." Lupin finished. Harry had nothing to say to this, he knew Lupin was right. "Your parents would be very proud of you now Harry. But if he were here, James would be telling you the exact same as I am right now." With that Lupin got up off the edge of Harry's bed and turned back around to him. "You have another visitor Harry." Harry turned his head towards the door, and gulped feeling guilt in his stomach as he saw Neville's gran come into the room wiping tears from her eyes with a tissue. As they passed Lupin rested a hand on her shoulder. "I'm very sorry about Neville Augusta. He was a decent boy." Augusta Longbottom gave a slight smile and muttered.

"Thank you Remus." She walked over to Harry but remained standing. He didn't know what to say. Was she going to blame him for Neville's death? After all it was his fault. Harry stopped himself from thinking about it as he felt his eyes sting. "You were with Neville when it happened then Harry."

"Yes Im sorry Mrs Longbottom I…" As if she hadn't heard this Augusta wiped another tear away from her eye and began to talk boldly.

"He died doing something I'm proud of. His parents would be too. For dying trying to help the boy who lived, you. Harry Potter. I never did tell him I was proud enough, well after the fight in the department of mysteries I was shining with honour at having him as my grandson." She looked down at Harry who was at a loss of what to say. "There's a memorial tonight in the grounds in an hour. He's being buried here at Hogwarts. You will be there won't you Harry? He always spoke very highly of you." Harry nodded and a smile spread across Augusta's face as she left the room. He felt he didn't deserve to be there, if it hadn't been for Harry and his being impatient to get his hands on Bellatrix, Neville would still be alive. And he had blamed Hermione for trying to prevent him from doing something stupid. When Hermione and Ron had never seen death before, he knew how hard it would be for them both. He wondered where Ginny was, and if she'd even want to see him after what he did. _Don't be an idiot you know she will. Then where is she?_ Harry didn't look around for Madame Pomfrey to ask if he could leave, he just slid out of the bed and walked straight to the common room. Not wanting to talk to anyone. When he arrived in the common room he saw no one but a few fourth years were in there sitting In silence. He walked quickly up the boy's dormitory stairs and saw Ron talking to Seamus. He looked up when Harry walked in.

"Hermione and Ginny are getting ready for the memorial." Harry had never seen Ron look so depressed, other than at Dumbledore's funeral. 

"Right." Harry said quietly. He wasn't even sure if he was going, he sat on his bed and waited. There was nothing but silence between the three boys until Ron spoke again.

"I'll wait downstairs for you with Hermione and Ginny ok?"

"No, don't wait for me. I'll just see you there." Harry said shaking his head. Soon enough Harry found himself sitting alone on his bed watching out of the window as everyone gathered together to say goodbye to Neville. He half felt he was being selfish but he couldn't face all of Neville's relatives knowing it was his fault. It had been bad enough with Neville's gran. After about five minutes of watching everyone take their seats, there were a few chairs, obviously for Neville's relatives and close friends. He could see Neville's coffin at the front. The memorial was no where near as big as Dumbledore's but it still looked as grey and empty outside in the grounds. He heard a faint knocking sound at the door and he ignored it. After a minute the door opened anyway and he saw Ginny step in looking apprehensive. She walked over to Harry and sat down beside him. "Why aren't you at the memorial." Harry muttered still looking out of the window.

"Why aren't you?" She replied. Harry didn't answer her and she left it a few more seconds before she spoke again. "Harry, Neville would have wanted you there and you know it. I'm sorry I didn't see you before now, but I saw Hermione and guessed you wanted some space. She's really upset you know." Harry still didn't speak and Ginny carried on. "What's this all about?" Harry stopped staring out of the window and looked at Ginny her face full of concern. He finally spoke.

"This is all my fault. My Aunt and Uncle, Sirius, Neville …" Harry broke off. "What if it's Ron or Hermione next, or you." He whispered the last part and Ginny grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly. He felt tears finally falling from his eyes as he looked at her.

"None of this has been your fault. It's Voldemort's fault. Nothing is going to happen to me, Ron or Hermione." Ginny said determinedly as Harry rested his forehead on her shoulder. Tears were now running down Ginny's face which Harry noticed and wiped them away with his finger. He knew she was right, he had to stop blaming himself and concentrate on getting rid of the person who caused all this for all of them. Feeling now slightly stronger he got up from the bed still holding Ginny's hand and together they walked down to the grounds. When they arrived a very tall old wizard Harry didn't know was levitating Neville's coffin into the ground. He caught sight of Ron and Hermione standing next to it, Hermione crying on Ron's shoulder. With Ginny he walked over to them. They both looked at him nervously not knowing what he was about to say.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry for what I said." He began to apologise but Hermione ran forwards and hugged him.

"It's ok Harry I understand." Hermione whispered into his ear still crying. Harry had never been gladder of Hermione hugging him. He felt it made him feel better somehow. Ginny let go of Harry's hand and walked over to Ron who put an arm around his sister. Hermione finally pulled away and Harry caught sight of Luna wandering away from the memorial.

"I'll be back in a moment." He said to Ginny, Ron and Hermione and began running after Luna.

"Luna!" Harry shouted still running. She turned around and stopped, a smile appearing on her face.

"Harry. Neville would have been glad you came. I knew you would eventually." Luna said dreamily.

"I'm sorry about Neville." He said sincerely.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Harry." Luna spoke as if she knew how he was feeling and strangely hearing her say it took away some of the guilt he was feeling. "And at least he's with the spirits of his parents now."

"Luna his parents are still alive." Harry said bewildered.

"I know but there spirits have always been somewhere else and he is with them now."

"Right ok." Harry said not understanding her at all.

"And as I said before, I'm going to see him again. And so are you." Harry remembering she had said something similar when Sirius died still didn't understand but gave her a slight smile back. But as Luna turned away Harry could have sworn he saw a single tear falling down her cheek.


	28. Waiting

Chapter Twenty-Eight.  
Waiting.

That night Harry got less than two hours sleep. He tossed and turned with occasional dreams of Neville, Dumbledore's and even his dad's death. He opened his eyes and winced as his scar throbbed with pain. This was the second time he had seen his dad's death in his dreams. He knew who had to have put that vision in his brain. Wiping sweat from his forehead he threw off his bedcovers and put his legs over the side of the bed. Re-living each dream in his head. Harry sat there for a while feeling frustrated thinking everything over. After Neville's memorial everyone had immediately gone to bed not saying a word. Ron and Hermione had stayed together for a while and Harry not wanting to be around anyone left them to it, despite Ginny offering to stay with him. _Why does all this have to happen to me? Why do I have to be the stupid chosen one? Who said I wanted this responsibility anyway._ Harry punched his pillow hard. All he could hear were Ron's occasional loud snores. He lifted his legs back onto the bed and lay awake for the rest of the night.

"Anything?" Ron asked Hermione, his mouth full of bacon.

"Nothing." Hermione replied putting the prophet down and taking a concerned look at Harry. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the great hall eating breakfast the next day. Ginny was over at the Ravenclaw table with Luna. As Neville had just died Ginny had taken it as her responsibility to make sure Luna was ok. Harry hadn't felt much like eating, as he felt miserable, his lack of sleep the night before hadn't made him feel any better.

"You haven't slept again." Hermione concluded after studying Harry for a few minutes. "You did take the dreamless sleep potion didn't you?"

"Well after everything that's been happening, last night I sort of forgot." Harry said uneasily picking up a piece of toast and biting into it to please Hermione.

"Harry, you must always remember to take it, we don't have any lessons today. You should go back to bed." Hermione said this as an order more than a suggestion.

"I'm eating." Harry said simply biting another piece of toast. Hermione raised her eyebrows and Ron who didn't want Hermione to nag Harry to go to bed anymore in the fear of a row between them changed the subject.

"So what are we doing today?" Ron said in a falsely cheerful voice loading his plate with more bacon and eggs. "I thought we should go and see Hagrid, haven't been to see him in a while have we?" Harry's last choice of things to do was be around more people at the moment. Just as he started to protest that he just wanted to go back to the common room Hermione spoke.

"Yes let's go and see Hagrid. Seeing him might…cheer us all up." Hermione agreed with her eyes quickly darting towards Harry who was still working his way through his first piece of toast. He put it down with only a few bites gone from it and got up.

"Ok fine. I'll just go and speak to Ginny." Harry informed them walking over to the Ravenclaw table where Ginny was eating next to Luna and on her other side was Michael Corner who she had previously gone out with and had also been in the DA. Harry tapped Ginny on the shoulder and she turned around.

"Harry." She grinned getting up. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. A few people in the hall wolf whistled and Harry felt himself turning slightly red.

"Me, Ron and Hermione are going to visit Hagrid. You coming?" Harry said now feeling a little better after seeing Ginny.

"Well I did offer to keep Luna company…I'll see you this afternoon though." She said looking slightly apologetic. Harry was feeling slightly disappointed, as Ginny was the only one he really wanted to spend time with at the moment but he nodded his head. The visit to Hagrid's wasn't as cheerful as Ron and Hermione had hoped. As they knocked on the door, the door opened and a howling Hagrid collapsed onto Harry's shoulders nearly knocking him to the ground but luckily Ron and Hermione grabbed him before he fell. Hagrid who had soaked Harry's shoulder in tears pulled himself off him and faced the three of them as they stepped in.

"Hagrid what's wrong?" Harry said feeling slightly fearful of the reply.

"Fangs dyin." Hagrid howled walking over to a chair and sitting down. His hands were over his face and his elbows leaned on the table. Harry, Ron and Hermione all glanced at each other awkwardly. The three of them sat down. Harry who now realised the boarhound was not jumping all over them as usual. He was lying in the corner looking miserable and weak.

"Hagrid are you sure, what's wrong with him?" Hermione said anxiously patting Hagrid's giant arm.

"Old age apparently" Hagrid sobbed. "e 'adn't bin eatin fer a few days, jus' not as lively as usual. Knew somethin' was wrong." 

"Is there nothing you can do Hagrid?" Ron asked getting up and boiling the kettle. Harry stared at Ron for a moment. "Tea…mum makes it when someone's upset." Ron told them holding a cup towards them. Harry remembered Ron saying this before.

"Nothin' yeh can do bout old age is there." Hagrid said wiping tears away from his eyes with a tissue Hermione had given him. "You three shouldn' 'ave ter listen ter this. Wha' with recent events." Hagrid said gesturing towards the door.

"No Hagrid were staying." Harry said firmly. This just made Hagrid cry even more, now on Hermione's shoulder. After a few hours of consoling Hagrid, Harry, Ron and Hermione left feeling even possibly worse than they had at breakfast.

"That was…fun." Ron said sarcastically falling hard on the sofa in the common room now lying with his hand dangling over the floor.

"Poor Hagrid." Hermione said worriedly, pushing Ron's legs out of the way and sitting down on the sofa next to him. Ron looked slightly annoyed but instead leant his head on her shoulder and she put an arm around him absent-mindedly. Harry who was sitting on an armchair opposite noticed how comfortable Ron and Hermione had become with each other. They didn't even realise it.

"Things just keep getting better." Harry said miserably.

"Cheer up you two, at least we have another horcrux." Hermione said brightly. Harry who had completely forgotten Hermione still had the horcrux looked up.

"It needs to be destroyed. I know I'll feel much better when it is." Harry said resolutely.

"Me too." Ron said looking determined.

"Well, we can't do it here. Anyone could walk in. Let's just leave it for today ok, we need a break." Hermione said. Harry and Ron agreed.

"Ok Hermione, but let us have the horcrux in our dormitory tonight. It could be dangerous." Ron said sounding slightly troubled.

"Are you saying I can't take care of myself as well as you and Harry can." Hermione said in a mock tone kissing the top of Ron's head. Before Ron could answer, they heard a tapping at the window. Harry saw Aberforth's owl at the window carrying a letter. He leapt up from the chair and opened the window. The owl flew in; Harry untied the letter from its leg and read aloud.

_Harry, _  
_How have you been? I'm doing ok. Still in hiding. It will be better when this is all over I guess. How are you doing with your search? I hope Ron and Hermione are doing well. You have two great friends there -_

"That's very true." Ron said grinning broadly at Harry. Harry smiled and carried on.

_Keep practising what I told you if you haven't already mastered it yet. I read in the prophet about a student… Neville Longbottom getting killed. I'm sorry if he was a good friend of yours I know he was in Gryffindor too. Albus mentioned him a couple of times if I recall it. I'm guessing you were already prepared for this, good people as well as the bad die in these wars Harry, which I'm sure you already know. And you, Ron and Hermione are playing key roles. You should all be proud of yourselves. If you succeed you will all certainly make history. But let's not get too carried away. Send a letter back with Fallon my owl; He will know where to come. _  
_A.D._

Harry looked up and Hermione immediately handed him a quill and some parchment.

"Thanks." Harry muttered, now thinking about what to write. Ron and Hermione leaning over him watching.

"Do you really think we would make history?" Ron asked with an excited look on his face. Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Yes im sure we would Ron. But as Aberforth said, let's not get too carried away." Hermione said sounding slightly amused.

"And I'm not looking for any more fame thanks very much. You two can take it all." Harry mumbled reminding himself that they may not all make it out of this. Especially him, who had been told by Aberforth some time ago that he, could be a horcrux. Harry had forgotten this, not so much forgotten but shoved it to the back of his mind with all the other unpleasant thoughts he had in his head. He quickly made a mental note he had to tell Ron and Hermione at some point and pushed it right to the back of his mind again thinking what to write.

_A.D._   
_Myself, Ron and Hermione are all fine. We have found another you know what. Tell you the details when we meet. It certainly was interesting. It would really help if we knew how to contact you when we need to. We are working on destroying the you know what later this week. If you think you can help us destroy it or anything, send us a letter and let us know. If not, I guess the three of us are doing it alone again. As for the thing we have been practising. Hermione and me have mastered it. Ron on the other hand, what with getting kidnapped by death eaters…hadn't had the time to improve. Hermione and me will do the best to help him. _  
_Harry._

Harry picked up his quill and got a nod of approval from Hermione who had been reading it as he was writing. He tied it to the owl's leg and it flew off out of the window immediately. "Thanks." Harry said handing the quill back to Hermione as she sat back down on the sofa allowing Ron to lean his head once again on her shoulder. The portrait hole opened and Harry opened his mouth in shock as Fred and George walked through it.

"What are you two doing here?" Ron said in panic as they walked into his view. Harry thought Ron obviously expected bad news.

"Order meeting at Grimmauld Place and they want you three to attend." Fred informed them. 

"Then why are you going?" Ron asked them.

"We are in the order idiot brother." George replied hitting Ron over the head. "How are our favourite young lovers doing then?"

"You see little brother, me and George have a bet. I think that you and Hermione will be first to tie the knot. And George thinks it will be Harry who wishes to plunge to his death first." Fred informed them sitting on the arm of Harry's chair.

"Plunge to his death?" Hermione snorted. Ron was looking slightly awkward.

"Well if you don't propose to Hermione first I think I will." George announced squeezing himself next to Hermione and putting an arm around her. Hermione looked alarmed as George winked at her.

"Oi!" Ron said angrily lifting his head up from Hermione's shoulder.

"I would take her myself mate, but I'm a spoken for man I'm afraid." Fred said proudly.

"Who're you going out with?" Harry asked him in surprise.

"Angelina Johnson." George answered for Fred his arm still around Hermione. Hermione quickly got up.

"Aren't we supposed to be going to an order meeting?" Hermione reminded them.

"Right you are Hermione my love. We'll lead the way." George said happily, standing up. Harry and Ron also stood and the three of them followed Fred and George out of the common room.


	29. A Meeting With The Order

Chapter Twenty-Nine.  
A meeting with the Order.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George arrived at Mcgonagall's office within five minutes to find Lupin waiting for them. "Good to see you could make it you three." Lupin smiled. "Just one thing before we go, Harry you failed to mention Mr Malfoy was in hiding at Grimmauld Place. I trust you did give him permission to be there?" Harry who had completely forgotten about Draco being at Grimmauld Place gasped.

"I'm sorry Professor; he just came to me and asked…"

"You have no reason to apologise. Grimmauld Place is yours and if you wish to let him stay there then that's your choice. Mr Malfoy is on strict orders to stay upstairs while the meeting is in session and various spells have been put on the room to make sure that even if he wanted to, he couldn't listen in." Lupin informed them. He picked up a dish on the desk and Harry saw inside what was unmistakeably floo powder. "Everyone else is present and seated at Grimmauld place waiting for us. Let's go, I presume you all know how to travel by floo powder by now?" He looked around at everyone who all nodded. "Good." Lupin said holding the dish out towards Harry who uneasily took some of it in his hands and threw it inside the fireplace. Floo powder was not Harry's favourite way to travel.

"Number twelve Grimmauld Place." Harry said clearly closing his eyes and felt himself been spun around up what felt like a small tube but slightly larger. After a few minutes he felt himself being thrown out of it and landing on a cold hard floor.

"Harry!" Harry opened his eyes and saw he was now back inside Grimmauld Place and Mrs Weasley had helped him up off the floor and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Good to see you Mrs Weasley." Harry said with a slight smile. She finally let go of him and began to wipe the ash off his arms and shoulders. Harry heard a thud and turned around to see Ron landing out of the fireplace, then came Hermione, then Fred, George and at last Lupin. Mrs Weasley hugging them in turn as they came out.

"You teenagers get thinner every time I see you, before you leave I must make you a proper meal. Now come on, everyone's waiting." Mrs Weasley said looking over each of them as if checking they were healthy. Harry who was still wiping ash off himself followed Mrs Weasley through to the kitchen where at least twenty witches and wizards were sitting around a table that was now larger than it had been before. He saw the new additions to the order, sitting next to Bill Weasley, was his wife, Fleur. And on the opposite side of the table sat next to Julian Eccledon was now former seeker Viktor Krum. Lupin took a seat next to Tonks and Mcgonagall drew up five more chairs for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George. Harry felt all eyes on him as he walked towards his chair; he saw some of them giving him warm smiles, and some of them were even waving. He wondered why the order wanted them here and looked up eagerly. When they were all seated Mcgonagall finally spoke.

"Well, now we can begin. As you know Harry, I have been very lenient with you over what I let you do as a student at Hogwarts this year. I haven't questioned you and I've supported you all the way. But with the recent deaths of Neville Longbottom and Hestia Jones we all feel that it is time you let us know what exactly you are doing." Mcgonagall paused. 

"Harry rest assured we don't all feel that way." Arthur Weasley said with a grim look on his face.

"Arthur let her speak!" Mrs Weasley scolded her husband. Harry who was dead certain he would never tell anyone but who he had already told about the horcruxes now felt that this was a waste of time. And that the order had some nerve to ask him to break Dumbledore's word. Hermione who seemed to know what he was thinking gave him a look of warning.

"Let them finish." Hermione hissed into his ear as Harry opened his mouth to say something.

"Harry it's just that, we were attacked when we were guarding Hogwarts. Then Bellatrix Lestrange apparently came out of nowhere with you chasing after her, and we have a feeling you know what they were doing there. There weren't enough of them for a full attack. That's not what they were there for. If you could just shed some light for us on what happened." Julian Eccledon spoke up.

"Or I'm sure Ron and Hermione will know." Sturgis Podmore nodded his head towards Ron and Hermione. Harry remembered Sturgis Podmore as the order member who was falsely sent to Azkaban two years ago. He was a square jawed man with thick straw-coloured hair. Harry who had so far not been able to get a word in finally spoke.

"Look, I know it must be frustrating. But what me, Ron and Hermione are doing is between us and there's no way I'm going to break my word to Dumbledore and tell you." Harry said firmly.

"And were not breaking our word to Harry either." Ron said fiercely.

"All were saying is we might be able to help you." Tonks said calmly.

"Like you helped us the day Neville died? You let two death eaters just walk into the castle! If it hadn't been for us realising they were there, this whole war would be lost right now!" Harry shouted angrily banging his fist on the table.

"Harry, calm down." Hermione said softly, gripping onto his arm.

"What do you mean it would be lost?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked curiously.

"And believe me Potter, we were more n busy with those death eaters." Moody growled.

"By lost I mean it would be over. Hopeless." Harry told them.

"Now Harry what's with all the negativity?" Fred piped in.

"And that temper. We said he should see someone about it before remember Fred?" George said to his twin brother.

"Fred, George, if you can't take these meetings seriously then I'll have to –

"Mum, you know what there like." Charlie said reasonably interrupting Mrs Weasley from shouting at Fred and George and giving them both a slight smile, which they returned.

"More people are getting murdered every day. You know who is getting stronger, getting a bigger following." Eccledon said.

"Don't you think we know that?" Harry said defiantly.

"Unless you succeed in what your doing, if it's as important as you say it is. This is going to get even worse. So save us all some time and just tell us so we can help. Dumbledore trusted us, so why can't you?" Lupin said ignoring Harry's angry tone.

"If he trusted you all so much,why did he tell none of you what he told Harry." Ron spoke boldly.

"Our sweetheart has a point there." Fred said smiling mischeviously. Ron turned to face Fred, his ears turning red.

"You know aswell? I'm going to murder Ginny!" Ron cried. Hermione had the same confused look as when it was mentioned by Ginny some time ago and Harry tried to suppress a grin.

"That's no way to talk about your best mate's future wife! Thump him Harry." George said.

"Fred, George. Honestly i've never seen such disrespect. If you do that again boy's i'll escort you out of here myself!" Mrs Weasley snapped looking furious.

"Aw mum you know what were like." Fred grinned. Mr Weasley coughed and went back to the subject they were supposed to be discussing.

"Well, I think they've all made up their minds. We can't force them to disclose the information." Mr Weasley said looking around the table. "But you three should know, if you ever need any help from us it's always here." Harry who appreciated this felt a little bit calmer.

"It's getting late. I'll escort the three of them back to Hogwarts. Remus, Hagrid and Alastor I'll see you in my office when you arrive." Mcgonagall said getting up. She didn't look happy at the meetings results. Everyone started to get up and Dedalus Diggle approached Harry shaking his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you again Harry Potter. I hope we shall see each other soon." Diggle sounded quite excited at speaking to Harry not letting go of his hand for at least a minute until Elphias Doge, an old wizard with a wheezy voice and silver hair also wanted to shake hands with Harry. Mrs Weasley hugged them all goodbye and Mr Weasley shook Harry's hand and patted him on the back. Finally Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to walk towards the fireplace, with Mcgonagall handing them the bowl with floo powder inside. Ron went first and then as Hermione walked towards the fireplace George spoke.

"Hermione, you were just going to leave without saying goodbye?" George said pretending to look devastated with half a grin still on his face. He suddenly grabbed Hermione's hand and kissed it. Hermione pulled it away from George's grip quickly, looking half exasperated and half amused. 

By the time they arrived back inside the common room it was dark and they were all tired. Harry found Ginny waiting for him. Ron and Hermione went to bed and Harry sat down next to Ginny.  
"Where did you three go today?" Ginny asked.

"Meeting with the order at Grimmauld Place. Don't worry you didn't miss anything they just wanted information about what me, Ron and Hermione are up to." Harry told her. Ginny got up out of her own armchair and sat down with Harry in his, burying her head into his chest and closing her eyes.

"Have you attempted to destroy the wand yet." Ginny yawned.

"No, not yet." Harry said now closing his eyes. He felt nothing but relaxation as he sat there with Ginny. It was as if all his problems had faded away and there was nothing in the world but him and her. The fire next to them was slowly burning out making the room darker every second. "We should go up now Gin, or we'll fall asleep right here." Harry said.

"That sounds good to me." Ginny replied lifting her head and looking at Harry. He kissed her gently.

"I love you Ginny." Harry whispered.

"I love you too Harry." Ginny smiled kissing him again and getting up. "Remember your potion." Harry nodded and with one final kiss they both walked slowly up separate staircases. The next morning Harry awoke early and after a few minutes of sitting in the common room in silence he was joined by Hermione who always awoke early anyway.

"Your awake early, I'm guessing you got a good nights sleep last night." Hermione grinned at him. After a few more minutes Aberforth's owl Fallon arrived at the window once again. This time Hermione let him in and untied it from his leg. "I'll go and get Ron shall I?" Without waiting for an answer Hermione turned around and marched up the boy's dormitory stairs. Harry opened the letter and read.

_Harry, _  
_I've considered what you said in your last letter and I too would feel better if you three could contact me at anytime. So for now you can keep Fallon and I will use another owl. Don't worry it shouldn't be too difficult for me to get one. About the you know what, try and destroy it as soon as you can. We don't want to risk them coming back for it and succeeding in the attempt. I will be seeing you very soon. _  
_A.D. _

Harry looked at Fallon who was perched on the table in front of him. Harry felt calmer that he now could contact Aberforth anytime he needed him. Harry waited and Hermione came back down the stairs, laughing as she sat down. "Ron's just getting dressed and he'll be down." 

"What's so funny Hermione?" Harry asked her curiously.

"Remember yesterday when Fred and George were talking about who would get married first." Hermione paused as Harry nodded. "Ron was acting strangely, well…stranger than usual. He thought I expected a proposal. Honestly only Ron could be that stupid." Hermione laughed again and was now joined by Harry's laughter.

"And what did you say?" Harry said grinning.

"I said I did expect one." Hermione said quietly. Harry looked up in shock at Hermione's now serious face.

"Hermione…I mean…marriage. A bit too soon isn't it…you can't expect Ron to …" Harry spluttered trying to get the words out.

"Harry, you should see your face." Hermione smirked. "Of course I don't expect him to propose!"

"That's a cruel joke Hermione." Harry smiled back now handing her Aberforth's letter, which she opened and read. Harry sat back waiting for her to finish and wondering what would happen when they tried to destroy another horcrux that day, now feeling slightly more anxious.


	30. Breaking News

Chapter Thirty.  
Breaking News.

Five minutes later Ron came rushing into the common room ruffling his hands through his hair frantically. "Stupid… hair…never … stays… the…way I want it." Ron was muttering as he sat down in a chair opposite Harry and Hermione. Harry was re reading the letter from Aberforth and Hermione was stroking crookshanks who was sat next to her feet, purring. Finally Ron stopped ruffling his flaming red hair and flattened it slightly sighing.

"When you're done being a woman Ron." Harry teased handing Aberforth's letter over to Ron. Ron scowled at Harry for a moment but then brought his full attention to the letter that was now in his hands. After a minute Ron looked up.

"So when are we doing it then?" Ron said handing the letter back to Harry who folded it up and put it into his pocket.

"Well Aberforth says to do it as soon as possible, so today. What's wrong with right now?" Harry suggested looking from Ron to Hermione to see their reactions. He knew they would both be nervous but so was he. And they'd got through this before, who was to say they wouldn't get through it again?

"But then we'll miss breakfast." Ron groaned rubbing his stomach and flopping back into his chair.

"I think we should wait. Trying to destroy it here in the school, it's dangerous. I say we go to the room of requirement tonight. But we get some sleep first, we won't be as alert if were tired." Hermione said with a very serious look on her face.

"Why don't we go there today?" Harry asked with a confused look on his face.

"If we go tonight we can be sure no one, follows us." Hermione said this as if it was obvious. 

"Like who?" Ron asked frowning.

"Ginny for one." Hermione replied. Harry thought about this for a moment and instantly agreed nodding his head.

"So we meet down here in the common room at say…2am? That should give us a chance to get some sleep first." Harry said glancing at his watch. Ron and Hermione both agreed and the three of them headed down to breakfast. They were walking down the corridor towards the great hall; very few people were around except a few fourth years that whispered when they saw Harry thinking he hadn't noticed. 'They say he's the chosen one you know, the only one that can kill him. But some say he's crazy. That him and Dumbledore cooked the whole scheme up.'

"Why don't you talk a bit louder, someone in the next corridor didn't hear you." Ron said loudly glaring at the two boys. They immediately glanced at Ron and hurried away into the great hall. Ron had a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Ronald, do you really have to be so rude." Hermione said reproachfully. Ron opened his mouth to reply something Harry was sure to be a rude retort when the sound around him got blocked out, all he could see was a blinding white light in front of his eyes and he felt pain surge through his skull like he'd never felt it before. This pain he felt was all he could think about, he wasn't even aware of falling to the floor. Harry didn't know where he was anymore as he tried to move but couldn't. The pain faded a little and so did the blinding light. Harry looked around; he was in a chair but couldn't move from it. The room was so dimly lit, the only thing to light it were two candles on a desk in front of him, clutching at his forehead in agony he tried again to move again, when he saw facing him sitting on a chair made out of stone was Voldemort leering down at him. Harry couldn't see his whole face; half of it was hiding in the shadows.

"Harry Potter, so we are meeting again. Let me tell you this is not the last time we will." Voldemort spoke quietly but fiercely an evil look on his face; if Harry was sure of one thing it was that Voldemort wasn't happy.

"What do you want with me?" Harry said feeling both fear and pure hatred at the same time trying to move with all his might. But his body didn't seem to want to.

"As you know, when I took in that blood traitor I found out all I need to. You will not succeed in this. I've already taken that foolish old man who tried to cross me; you are just a mere boy." Voldemort sneered.

"Couldn't kill him yourself though could you?" Harry spat angrily trying to ignore the unbearable pain in his scar. "Had to send a 16 year old boy to do your dirty work." 

"Silence!" Voldemort bellowed. "I am going to talk and you are going to listen. You have something of mine and I want it back."

"You're not getting it back." Harry shouted with a determined look on his face.

"Then you are a foolish boy, daring to cross the great Lord Voldemort. If you do not give it to me Harry, I'm going to do something you will not want done." Voldemort clenched his fists looking more furious by the second. 

"Oh yeah, like what?" Harry said his voice now wavering. The pain in his scar was growing slowly worse, if that was possible.

"I know everything about you. I know with those dreams I was slowly weakening you, do you really think that pathetic potion will keep me out for long? I know what will destroy you, and if you do not give me what I want then I will slowly demolish you and everyone around you, and finally kill you." Voldemort said. Harry was now feeling uneasy, what was Voldemort talking about doing? 

"Never. You'll never get it." Harry said again.

"None of this has to happen Harry, just GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!" Voldemort stood from his chair his wand raised, towering over Harry who still was unable to move.

"NO!" Harry yelled this more because of the fact that his scar throbbed excruciatingly and the blinding white light filled his eyes again. He had his eyes closed tightly afraid to open them, he was in worse pain than ever, he could hear himself still yelling and felt someone shaking him.

"Harry… Harry!" Two fearful voices were calling his name and he recognised them as Ron and Hermione. Harry slowly opened his eyes and found himself on the floor of the corridor they were in before 'it' had happened. Ron and Hermione were bent over him looking anxious. 

"What happened?" Harry croaked struggling to talk.

"You fell on the floor and started screaming and writhing around…" Ron told him his face looking very pale.

"Harry what happened? Are you allright? I think you should go to the hospital wing." Hermione said worriedly. Harry struggled to get up off the floor still shaking uncontrollably. Ron and Hermione grabbed his arms and helped him up.

"No, no not the hospital wing. I'm fine." Harry tried to reassure his two best friends. "I need to talk to you both." Ron and Hermione glanced at each other looking unconvinced but headed towards the great hall staying close to each side of Harry as if he might fall on the floor again. The three of them walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat at the far end where no one was eating. Harry guessed Ginny was probably at the Ravenclaw table again, either that or still asleep. As soon as they were seated, Ron and Hermione leaned in towards Harry as he recounted everything that had happened. The pain in his scar had faded now but still prickled every few seconds. Both of them listened to him without saying a word, there faces seemed to grow more alarmed with every word he said.

"He's obviously bluffing." Ron said instantly although he didn't look convinced.

"I really don't think he was Ron." Harry said feeling awful. None of them were eating and even Ron seemed to have lost his appetite. "Hermione?" Harry looked at her hopefully. Hoping that she would have something to say to make him feel better about this.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he is bluffing. The sooner we get it destroyed the better, tonight it will be gone and then whatever happens, happens." Hermione said looking from Harry to Ron with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "Can you both do me a favour, don't tell Ginny about this. She'll only worry." Harry looked at his friends pleadingly.

"Ok Harry, I guess that's your call." Ron said nodding his head. "So what are we doing today then?" Ron asked. "What about Hagrid, does anyone know how Fang's doing?" 

"No, I'm sure if anything happened Hagrid would write to us. I think we should see him soon though." Hermione said. That day Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stayed in the common room playing wizards chess. Hermione did some homework, as lessons would be starting up again soon. And Ginny watched Harry and Ron trying to advise Harry in where to move out of the corner of her mouth.

"I think that's my…8th win against you Harry. Care to lose again? " Ron said triumphantly. "Hermione did you see that last move?" Hermione glanced up from her book.

"Ron your head couldn't get any bigger." Hermione said jokingly. Ron frowned and suddenly put his hands to his head as if examining how big it was. Hermione smiled.

"Oh Harry, your so bad at chess. Let me show my brother how it's really done." Ginny pulled Harry aside and sat in front of the chessboard.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed. Ginny grinned turning around and kissing him.

"Excuse me, I'm right here!" Ron had a sickened look on his face. Harry grinned sheepishly at Ron. He couldn't forget what had happened that morning and hadn't been able to get it out of his head all day. Harry could tell Ginny knew something wasn't right from the moment she had seen him but hadn't asked him anything, which he felt thankful for. He wasn't too sure she would keep quiet for long though. In the evening Ron had regained his appetite and decided to make up for it by putting everything on his plate. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were in the great hall. Hermione had been urging Harry to eat something which annoyed him and he turned around to face Ginny turning his back on Hermione who sighed loudly. After Ginny had eaten she left to see Luna, who she had become quite close friends with recently. After a few minutes of trying to eat some food Harry heard a shriek, which sounded like it had come from Hermione, and he turned back around to face her who he saw was holding what seemed to be a letter and looking horror struck. All of a sudden she dropped the letter looking like she was going to be sick, and quickly got up running down the great hall.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Harry tried to call after her. He saw Ron who had only just noticed what had happened and swallowed a mouthful of food.

"What was all that about?" Ron said looking troubled.

"I'm guessing the answer to that is in this." Harry said picking up the letter Hermione had dropped and reading it, with Ron looking over his shoulder.

_Dear Miss Hermione Jane Granger, _  
_The minister of magic regrets to inform you that earlier on this afternoon there was a death eater attack on your home. Your parents Mr Christopher Lewis Granger and Mrs Mary Anne Granger were tragically killed. By the time ministry officials arrived the death eaters were already gone._  
_My thoughts are with you at this dreadful time._  
_With deepest sympathy._  
_The minister of magic. Rufus Scrimgeour._


	31. Hermione's Downfall

Chapter Thirty-One.  
Hermione's downfall.

Harry re-read the letter again and again. His mouth wide open in shock, he didn't know how long he sat there until he looked up to see Ron looking just as shocked and horrified. Harry was feeling a whole mixture of strong emotions. He had hatred for Voldemort like he had never felt before, and that was saying something. Worry and concern for his best friend Hermione, she had always been there for him and Ron when they needed her but now they would have to be there for her. And he felt the guilt he always did when something like this happened around him, he always blamed himself. _This is awful…just awful. Why did he have to punish Hermione too? How many more deaths are there going to be before this is over? If this is ever over that is. I can't give him the horcrux now. I have to get rid of it. _

"Should we go and find her?" Ron said quietly bringing Harry out of his reverie. Harry nodded and the two of them stood from their seats and ran together down the great hall and out of the doors not stopping for anyone who tried to talk to them. They finally stopped in the corridor outside the hall looking around. "I think we should split up, you take the common room, all the girls bathrooms, -

"Ron, how exactly am I supposed to check girls bathrooms?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Well I can't check them!" Ron cried. 

"Then neither can I!"

"Ok, ok. I'll check them." Ron said dejectedly. "But you get Hagrid's hut and check some of the classrooms too."

"Right ok then. Let's go now. Either of us finds her, well we've got these haven't we." Harry said holding up his mirror that could be used to communicate with Ron's. Ron nodded and the two of them went there separate ways in search of Hermione. Harry went straight up to the common room where there was no sign of her. Knowing full well he wouldn't be able to get up the girls dormitory stairs he looked around and saw Parvarti and Lavender sitting in the corner of the room in deep conversation and occasionally giggling. Harry walked hastily over to them.

"Hey, I don't suppose you know if Hermione's in your dorm do you?" Harry said gesturing his hand towards the staircase. Lavender pretending she hadn't heard him got up and moved to the other side of the room. Parvarti was looking from Harry's desperate face to Lavender's scowl and chose to answer Harry.

"Sorry about her, she's still angry about the Ron thing. No Hermione isn't up there I'm sorry Harry. Why is everything…" Harry didn't hear anymore of what Parvarti was saying as he had ran out of the common room and through the portrait hole to continue searching. After looking for another half an hour in classrooms and down corridors Harry ventured out into the grounds and went straight to Hagrid's hut banging on the door for at least five minutes. When no one answered he looked through a window and saw no one was in there. _That's funny where's Hagrid? Probably in the forest._ Harry took the mirror out of his pocket and opened it. "Ron." He said. Five seconds later, Ron's face appeared. 

"Found her?" Ron asked anxiously. Harry shook his head and Ron's face filled with disappointment.

"She probably just wants to be alone. I think we should just wait for her in the common room." Harry said remembering the times something like this had happened to him, all he had wanted was to be alone.

"Ok." Ron mumbled and his face disappeared from the mirror. Harry walked quickly up to the common room, all the way worrying about Hermione. He could honestly say he knew how she felt; losing parents and people he loved was the story of his life. When he arrived he saw Ron was already there.

"Myrtle sends her love." Ron scoffed. Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron and sat down. The two of them sat in silence for what felt like an hour but when Harry checked his watch only twenty minutes had passed. Mcgonagall came through the portrait hole and Harry and Ron immediately leapt up from their chairs waiting for her to speak as she walked over to them.

"Miss Granger said you'd be worried so I'm here to let you both know she is safe in my office." Mcgonagall said grimly. The frown lines on her forehead etched even deeper than usual.

"Well can we see her?" Ron said at once.

"Yes. I have a meeting with the minister so the three of you are to stay in my office." Mcgonagall said sternly.

"Professor why do you have a meeting with the minister?" Harry asked, wondering if he was pushing his luck to ask.

"Well Potter, I am not happy with him. When something like this happens, a student does in fact get a letter from the ministry, but under no circumstances should have to find out that way. You can understand reading such news in a letter makes it even more devastating." Mcgonagall informed them.

"That git." Ron said under his breath.

"How's Hermione." Harry said.

"As any student would be if they'd found out their parents had just been murdered at the hands of death eaters, she is not taking the news well. Having you both there might help but I'm just not sure how much." Mcgonagall said shaking her head. Harry and Ron followed Mcgonagall to her office where she gave the password and left them, as she had to meet with the minister. Harry and Ron glanced nervously at each other and walked up the winding staircase opening the door to the office, which used to be Dumbledore's. Harry scanned the room for a moment and saw Hermione slumped over on a chair in the corner of the room with her face hidden behind her hands. It was quite obvious she was crying. She seemed like she hadn't noticed Harry and Ron were in the room. They both walked slowly over to where she was sitting. Harry was feeling rather apprehensive; after all, he had never seen Hermione so upset.

"Hermione." Harry said tentatively sitting down next to her. She looked up taking her hands away from her face as if she had only just realised the both of them were there, her face was streamed with tears and her eyes were full of despair and torment. At this moment Harry had never felt worse for her. Hermione didn't say a word to either of them but tried to wipe away her tears with one of her hands. Harry took it away from her face and held it in his; she didn't look at him and carried on staring down at the ground but squeezed his hand gently to let him know she appreciated it, silent tears still falling down her face. Ron who had not yet sat down was standing in front of Hermione watching her with a look of compassion on his face.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." Ron muttered softly. Hermione finally looked up and straight at Ron. She stood up as Harry let go of her hand and flung her arms around Ron breaking down completely. Ron put his arms around her as she cried on his shoulder. Minutes went by as Hermione cried, and finally she pulled away from Ron, though not letting go of his hand and sat down beside Harry who put an arm around her.

"I've got to go in a couple of hours." Hermione said quietly.

"Where?" Harry asked her.

"My cousins. It will be the funeral in a couple of days. Mcgonagall says I shouldn't be here until I'm ready to come back. But I'm coming back as soon as the funeral is over. You need me here." Hermione was speaking with no tone of voice or facial expression, just staring at the space in front of her as Ron was still wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Were coming with you then. Right Ron?" Harry said looking over at Ron.

"Yeah we'll be there." Ron said firmly.

"No you can't. The horcrux." Hermione said simply as if it was a struggle to talk. She still didn't speak with any motivation or determination. Like she didn't care about anything.

"Look, Hermione, were not letting you go alone. So Ron will go with you to the funeral and I'll stay and destroy it on my own. Don't even argue with me. I'm sorry I can't come with you. But i will if you need me to, we can put the horcrux off. Your more important to me than that." Harry said sincerely.

"No, do it before he can take it from us. And Harry, please be careful." Hermione said letting go of Ron's hand and hugging Harry tightly. Harry had been sure she would have argued with him about this, but she didn't seem to have the strength.

"I will." Harry said hugging her back.


	32. Destroying The Wand

Chapter Thirty-Two  
Destroying The Wand.

After an hour had passed, Mcgonagall returned to her office where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat, despite Harry and Ron's attempts at conversation Hermione had brushed it off with a few words and they remained silent. The three of them realising that Harry was doing something dangerous without them, and the tension in the room was unbearable. Mcgonagall had not changed a thing in Dumbledore's office, which Harry noticed after looking around. Hermione had been clutching his hand with a firm grip the whole time. As Mcgonagall walked in Harry saw she had hold of a clear liquid bottle, which was bubbling at the surface. "Here, take this. It's more potion for shock from Madame Pomfrey." She pushed the bottle towards Hermione who shook her head slightly, leaning on Ron's shoulder.

"I'm not in shock." Hermione said bluntly pushing the bottle back into Mcgonagall's hand. Harry who thought he had never seen someone more in shock opened his mouth to say something but closed it as he thought of Hermione's reaction. 

"Very well then." Mcgonagall said strolling next to Ron who was sitting with his arm around Hermione. Harry saw Mcgonagall slip the bottle in Ron's robes and he looked up at her giving her a slight nod showing he understood. Hermione hadn't noticed any of this, as she didn't seem to be paying attention to anything at all. Her face was still expressionless. "I do have some good news for you all, I spoke to Alastor a few minutes ago and they've found the spot where the death eaters have been apparating to get into the school." Mcgonagall informed them sitting at her desk. This was the best news Harry had heard all day.

"That's great, at least they won't be able to get in easily anymore. How'd it go with Scrimgeour professor?" Harry asked as Mcgonagall took a bottle of what appeared to be Madame Rosmerta's mead out of her desk and pouring it into a glass.

"He say's he had no control over when the letter was sent." Mcgonagall made a disbelieving noise taking a big gulp of her mead. "And he wanted to see you. Something about you agreeing to do something with the Ministry." Mcgonagall finished the rest of her glass in one and slammed it on the desk looking up and narrowing her eyes at Harry to see his reaction.

"Well…yeah I did actually." Harry said remembering his meeting with Scrimgeour.

"Only because he threatened to sack my dad!" Ron said angrily clenching his free hand that wasn't joined to Hermione's. Mcgonagall's eyes widened.

"I've never heard such blackmail. Don't you worry Potter, this will be sorted my way." Mcgonagall had a slight look of fury in her eyes.

"But professor really I don't want…" Harry began but was cut off by Mcgonagall.

"I don't want to hear any more talk about it Potter. Leave it to me." Mcgonagall said in a voice that sounded final. Harry wondered how exactly Mcgonagall would get Scrimgeour to change his mind about this. After a while Sturgis Podmore and Julian Eccledon arrived at Mcgonagall's office to escort Hermione and Ron out of the school. The both of them didn't seem too eager to leave Harry and made him promise to update them by owl the second anything happened. When they had left Harry strolled up to the owlery to send a letter to Aberforth. He caught sight of Fallon, Aberforth's big black owl and took a pen and parchment scrawling a quick letter.

_A.D._   
_I don't suppose you would have heard, it will probably be in the Prophet tomorrow but Hermione's parents have been_

Harry paused. To write it made it real. He at the moment was pushing away his usual guilt he felt when something like this happened. As it had happened to Hermione he felt it was more unbearable than usual. He gave his head a shake trying to ignore his feelings and write on.

_Murdered by death eaters, or Voldemort himself. Her and Ron have left to go to the funeral._

Harry again stopped and felt more guilt welling up inside. I should be with her. _No, I need to destroy the horcrux as soon as possible. Even Hermione said that's more important._ Harry argued with himself. He carried on writing.

_It's just me doing the thing that we need to do. I had this vision before Hermione's parents were killed. It was like I was in a room with Voldemort; obviously I wasn't actually in the room. Anyway, he told me if I didn't give him the thing then he would do something I wouldn't like. Well he made his point didn't he?_  
_Take care._  
_Harry._

Harry re read the letter, hard as it was with his scruffy writing as he had written it so fast. Fallon stuck out his leg and Harry tied the letter to it. "Take this to Aberforth." He muttered stroking the owl before watching him take off. Right, I need to do this now before Voldemort does anything else. Harry shuddered at the thought and headed quickly up towards the common room where the horcrux was stored safely in his trunk. He arrived to see Ginny playing exploding snap with Seamus. When she saw him she said something to Seamus that Harry couldn't hear and walked over to Harry who was now at the bottom of the boy's dormitory stairs.

"I heard." Ginny said grimly.

"You did?" Harry said bewildered. "Never mind that, anyway I can't stick around I've got stuff to do."

"How is she?" Ginny asked ignoring Harry's previous statement.

"Not good. Actually worse than I expected." Harry said sincerely. "Her and Ron have gone for the funeral. They should be back after it though."

"And you didn't go?" Ginny said raising her eyebrows. Harry who had realised he'd just talked himself into a trap thought of any way to get out of it but couldn't.

"No." He said stiffly, and turning to walk up the stairs. Ginny followed walking next to him.

"Why?" She continued.

"Like I said, stuff to do." Harry continued up the stairs.

"Stuff that's more important than Hermione… Hermione who's one of your best friends, Hermione who is one of the most important…"

"Ok, ok, I get your point!" Harry protested stopping her from carrying on. Ginny's face had a look of triumph as she went to sit on the end of his bed. Harry stayed standing as he told her about the vision he'd had earlier that day and why the horcrux needed to be destroyed immediately.

"Then I'm coming. No way are you destroying it alone." Ginny said firmly standing up and folding her arms. Harry laughed slightly and shook his head.

"No way." 

"The more time you stand here arguing with me the more time will go by. And I can argue for a long time when I'm arguing about something I feel strongly about. So I'm coming." Ginny said reaching for her wand and pointing it at Harry. "Or I'll skip the arguing and just hex you instead."

"Gin, please don't do this." Harry pleaded putting a hand on her shoulder.

"If you think I'm going to let you do it alone. You must be thicker than my brother. With the locket if it hadn't of been for Ron and Hermione you would have died. Right?" Ginny said with a tone that sounded so determined, Harry knew he would never be able to convince her not to go with him. Ginny shrugged Harry's hand off her shoulder a look of resolve on her face.

"Fine. But anything bad happens to me, I want you to just go ok?" Harry said sternly.

"No, you're the most important person in this war. We know that from the prophecy." Ginny said this as if it was obvious. Harry had to admit that she was right as hard as it was. He bent down to open his trunk and searched for the wand eventually finding it at the bottom.

"Rowena Ravenclaw's. Didn't know a wand could be a horcrux." Harry spoke more to himself examining the wand and putting it safely in the front of his robes as Ginny watched standing behind him. As much as he didn't want Ginny to come he knew he would need her if he didn't have Ron and Hermione. "If anything happens to you…" Harry began as he stood up and turned to face Ginny who he was surprised didn't seem at all anxious considering they were about to try and do something extremely dangerous.

"Don't even think about it, just do it." Ginny said putting an arm around his neck and kissing him. What Harry felt was relief, like Ginny had just taken all his nerves and guilt and smashed it into tiny pieces as he kissed her, he melted into her wrapping his hands around her waist. He didn't know how she always had this effect on him but somehow she did. They finally broke apart and Harry picked up the marauders map and put the invisibility cloak over them both. They walked in silence hand in hand checking the map occasionally. When they finally reached the outside of the room of requirement they walked past it three times thinking of what they wanted as Harry had done many times before.

_I need to find somewhere we won't be disturbed, somewhere with space, somewhere safe from being interrupted._

Harry walked past three times with this thought in his head and then saw the door appear from nowhere and he and Ginny entered. Harry was now feeling nervous again and saw Ginny looking slightly worried. It was deadly silent; the room was brightly lit and empty, with a few cushions on the floor. Harry and Ginny walked over to the cushions and sat down. Harry pulled the wand out of his robes not having a clue what to do next. He was thinking hard and he knew Ginny could tell this so didn't speak as to not interrupt his thoughts. "How to activate it? But once that's done the problem is destroying it. Ok so they all work by sucking out the soul…and joining it with Voldemort's soul. He has to have some way of making it work." Harry voiced his thoughts aloud feeling he was getting nowhere. "But does it have to be activated to destroy it?"

"What about the unforgivable curses? That's the most evil you can do with a wand right?" Ginny suggested.

"You know, there's no way we are going to be able to work this out by sitting here. Let's just do it and handle everything as it happens eh?" Harry said not sure that this was a good idea. But it was the best one he had. Ginny nodded. Harry waved the wand and muttered a simple spell standing up. "Lumos." Light came out of the wand. He then tried Ginny's suggestion and pointing the wand into thin air concentrating on the most hateful thought he had at the moment. Voldemort had killed Hermione's parents. He knew without a doubt the spell would work, he shouted aloud "Crucio!" and was instantly thrown backwards by an invisible force banging into the wall. He heard a scream. Was that Ginny? He instantly forgot this as the room he was in faded away. It was pitch black wherever he was. Harry tried to speak and stood up waving his arms around frantically into the darkness not moving his legs even an inch. Stepping out of the darkness was not Voldemort as he was now, but the Voldemort as he was then. Harry saw the Voldemort that he had seen in his dreams, the one that had murdered his dad. There wasn't much of a difference between the two, but he looked more human. Harry could see how Voldemort had been destroyed the night he had tried to kill him.

"There's no mistaking who you are. Harry Potter." Voldemort spat walking slowly closer to Harry. The wand in his hand began to shake violently as Voldemort moved closer, Harry now feeling a shooting pain going up his hand trying to keep his grip on the wand and ignore the pain as it got worse each second. Harry tried not to yell out knowing he had to do something before the power of the horcrux took over. He stumbled to the right diving around the room to get away from the image of Voldemort, which Harry could tell was not yet solid. He knew the moment it was, it would be too late and much harder for him to do anything. He looked down concentrating with all his might to keep hold of the wand and saw something happening, cuts were appearing down his hand and wrists but no blood was pouring out, as it should have been. Harry gasped with pain and closed his eyes still stumbling around the room wildly looking for something, anything to help him. "Ah yes, it's working." Voldemort said watching Harry with pure victory in his tone. Harry couldn't reply even if he wanted to, the pain in his arm was something he had never felt before.

"Avada Kedavra." Harry croaked falling to the floor now clutching his arm with his other hand. All he wanted was for the pain to stop but now it was impossible to let go of the wand in his hand. His attempt at firing a killing curse at the image of Voldemort he knew was pathetic, but all he could think about was the pain, let alone trying to perform a killing curse. The wand now issued a light that was going straight towards the Voldemort across the room who Harry saw put both his arms out to each side and closed his eyes with a look of pleasure as the light fell into him.

''Love is a power he knows not.'' Harry heard a strong voice in his head.

"Dumbledore?" Harry whispered spread on the floor wishing for the pain to stop. He knew what he had to do; if he didn't succeed at this he would fail Dumbledore. He would never see Ron and Hermione again. Or Ginny. Love filled him inside and the pain began to fade away, he closed his eyes and in seconds felt lips on his and opened his eyes. Ginny pulled away from him, a mixture of fear and relief on her face. Harry was still lying on the floor clutching the wand, the pain in his hand not totally faded away. He examined the wand and saw a tiny crack around the middle. His hand, which had now looked a little, like Dumbledore's had the previous year, but not even half as bad. It was a shade of grey in places and still had cuts where blood was now pouring out.

"Harry are you ok? What happened?" Ginny asked concerned helping him get to his feet and walking him over to the cushions where they both sat down. Harry let go off the wand and watched it fall onto the floor. He explained to Ginny what had just happened.

"I heard Dumbledore…he saved my life." Harry finished bewildered putting his hands through his hair; blood was still trickling slowly out of the cuts on his hand, pain still shooting up it. Ginny caught sight of it and gasped. 

"Dumbledore is dead. You probably just remembered something he told you that's all. Your hand looks awful." Ginny said taking it in hers and getting a closer look.

"It's nothing Ginny." Harry said pulling it away from her. He didn't know what had happened to it, but he knew it wasn't nothing. It throbbed and he tried to ignore it his curiosity taking over.  
"Now you tell me what happened." Harry said looking interestedly at Ginny.

"You're going straight to Madame Pomfrey with that when we get out of here." Ginny said sternly.

"OK, fine have it your way." Harry said knowing there was no point arguing with her.

"Well you couldn't see me at all; you were stumbling around the room like a maniac. What you saw, it must have been inside your head but somehow real, if that's possible. Then you fell to the floor and I could see you were getting weaker. I didn't know whether to touch you after what happened to Hermione with the locket. But then I remembered the whole 'power of love' thing and just…well…kissed you. The horcrux made this big bang after five seconds. Anyway…it worked! We did it!" Ginny laughed and hugged Harry who hugged her back grinning and full of relief that another part of this mission was now over.


	33. Back To The Task

Chapter Thirty-Three  
Back To The Task.

"So let's go get your hand looked at. It really does look awful. Does it hurt?" Ginny asked eyeing his hand and wincing at the sight of the blood. Harry who had been lost in his own thoughts let his mind drift back to his hand, which was aching like crazy. Not knowing whether to leave it but taking the chance he pulled out his wand and pointed it at his now slightly grey and old looking hand.

"Tergeo." Harry said now watching the blood that was covering his hand be wiped away. As more blood began to replace it Harry stood up. "No, it doesn't hurt too much. Not as much as it did anyway. Come on." Picking up his invisibility cloak and throwing it over himself and Ginny he stepped out of the room of requirement walking with Ginny down to the hospital wing. When they arrived outside the room Harry stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny said looking puzzled.

"Madame Pomfrey…what do we tell her?" Harry said.

"Well you've managed to get this far without telling her anything, come on." Ginny pulled the invisibility cloak off the two of them and tugged at Harry's robes dragging him inside the hospital wing.

"You Again. What now? And your dripping blood all over the floor! Come over here!" Madame Pomfrey said exasperatedly. Harry walked over to where she was standing in the middle of the room and sat on one of the bed's holding his hand in his other sleeve trying not to drip any more blood on the floor. She grabbed his hand making Harry gasp in pain and examined it. "What did you do?"

"I…erm…sort of…" Harry stuttered thinking of something to say.

"He was playing with dark objects again." Ginny said truthfully taking an amused glance at a taken aback Harry. Madame Pomfrey's eyes widened as if her worst fears had been confirmed.

"Well I've never seen anything like this before. If I didn't know any better I'd say part of your hand has died." She pointed her wand at his hand. "Episkey." The cuts on his hand faded away but the greyness of it stayed. Again she pointed her wand, "Ferula." Bandages appeared from nowhere wrapping themselves around his hand tightly and she finally let go of his hand and looked at up Harry. "I'm afraid it may still irritate you, I wouldn't know as I don't know what you've been handling. If anything else happens, or it causes you pain of some sort come back and see me."

"So his hand will be like that forever?" Ginny said looking troubled.

"I couldn't tell you, but that's what you get what you do things like that." Madame Pomfrey answered strictly.

"Well it's not like I'm a stranger to scars." Harry said with a slight laugh. His hand twinged and he just managed to stop himself from pulling at the bandages. He was sure his hand was going to aggravate him but didn't mention it as not to look like he was weak and couldn't handle a small amount of pain every now and then. _Great a new scar that twinges every five seconds, just what I need. _

"Now you say dark objects? Maybe I ought to keep you in over night to be safe…"

"No, I'm fine. Really. Thanks." Harry said sliding off the bed immediately. He had no desire to stay in the hospital wing all night when he had to contact Ron and Hermione with the good news. Everyone in the castle Harry assumed must now be asleep as he walked up to the common room with Ginny.

_Ron and Hermione,_  
_How are you both? Just got back from doing you know what. Ginny came with me, sorry Ron, I know I promised you I wouldn't let her come-_

"He what?!" Ginny said outraged as she read what Harry had just written. The two of them were sat together in the dark common room only lit by the now going out fire. Harry could only just see to write the letter.

"What do you expect Gin? He's Ron. Overprotective as he can be." Harry said glancing at Ginny the quill in his hand raised above the parchment ready to write.

"Like you, you mean?" Ginny said sweetly with a slight smile. Harry carried on writing, ignoring the constant throbbing in his hand.

_You know what your sister can be like. Won't take no for an answer. The point is, we did it. And I wouldn't have done it without her, she saved my life. I'll tell you the details when you get back. Hermione, take all the time you need. It's ok if you want to stay away a bit longer. I'm fine, really._  
_Love_  
_Harry._

"I see you failed to mention your hand." Ginny said perceptibly.

"Yeah so I did. Hermione will only worry, when it's nothing." Harry said firmly.

"Yeah a half dead hand. Nothing." Ginny said raising her eyebrows. Harry then took a fresh piece of parchment and started his letter to Aberforth. He kept it short.

_A.D._  
_It's been done. What do you suggest we do now? Something weird happened to my hand. It's sort of like your brothers was after the ring only not as bad. Did he ever tell you what had happened to it? I never heard. Anything you could tell me about it I would appreciate._  
_Harry._

Satisfied that he had written the letter in good enough code he laid his quill down. After sending the letters to Aberforth, Ron and Hermione. He took his potion and finally went to sleep. The next day Harry spent with Ginny and catching up on homework, as lessons would be starting in a few days. They then both went to visit Hagrid who told them Fang's health was deteriorating. The visit was less cheerful than the last. To top the whole bad day off, Harry had the Prophet shoved onto him by Seamus. Another four houses attacked by death eaters at early hours of the morning, twelve more muggles killed and one in St Mungos. Harry knew what must have driven Voldemort to unleash such anger at that time. It was no coincidence. He knew that the wand had been destroyed. Harry had woken up feeling unusually angry himself, and he figured that he was feeling Voldemort's rage and not his own. Harry failed to mention this to Ginny, as he didn't want her to worry. His hand was still tender and agonizing. He also didn't mention this to her. Later on that afternoon while in the common room Harry received a letter from Ron brought by Hedwig. He read the letter with Ginny sitting impatiently opposite him waiting to read it for herself.

_Harry,_  
_Nice one! I think Hermione needed that news; she'd been having breakdowns about you ever since we left. Saying we shouldn't have left you and all that. Course…I knew you'd be fine mate. Always pull through in the end you do! Never met such a lucky git at escaping deathly situations! About Ginny though, tell her I'll be having a word with her when we get back. She isn't doing anything else risky. If she thinks coming out of one thing alive changes anything she's mistaken. But I guess that's your opinion too eh?_  
_Hermione's aunt and uncle are loaded, never seen a house so big. I feel like a bit of an outsider ya know? As for Hermione, she's been pretty withdrawn. After she heard your news the perked up a bit I guess. Been quiet and on her own mostly. Her like that scares me, not herself. It's pretty weird._  
_The funerals this morning so I'd better get a move on. Hermione said to take care and stay in the castle, both you and Ginny. Wherever she is now I don't know, Getting ready most probably.  
See you soon._  
_Ron._

After passing it to Ginny and letting her read it she looked up. "I know exactly how Ron's 'word' with me is going to go." She said in a threatening tone. "Poor Hermione though."

"Yeah." Harry replied absent-mindedly worrying about Hermione. He hoped she would return to her normal self soon and found himself wishing he could be there for her. After all, how much would Ron be able to help her when he couldn't relate to what she was going through?

"What are you thinking about Harry?" Ginny asked curiously leaning forwards in her chair and resting her head in her hands.

"Hermione." Harry mumbled. Hearing how upset she at this moment was did not help his feeling of guilt.

"How can it be your fault this time?" Ginny said frustrated as if she knew what he was thinking.

"I'm going to bed." Harry muttered standing up and kissing Ginny on the forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Ginny frowned leaning back into her chair. Harry knew she was sick of him blaming himself and trudged slowly up the dormitory stairs. He flopped on his bed thinking about how messed up everything had become and eventually fell asleep.

"Ow gerroff." Harry slurred opening his eyes slightly. Someone was poking him, or was that a dream?

"Ron don't poke him." A girl's voice said sternly. He definitely knew that voice.

"Hermione?" Harry opened his eyes wide to see two dark shapes both standing over his bed. The room was pitch black and silent except for Seamus' heavy breathing. He felt someone throw there self onto him hugging him tightly. He knew it must have been Hermione.

"Lumos." He heard Ron's voice say and a small amount of light filled the room, just enough so he could see his two best friends. Pulling herself away from him Hermione now handed Harry his glasses and sat on the edge of his bed, Ron sitting down beside her.

"What are you two doing here? What time is it?" Harry asked disorientated as he sat up.

"3am mate. Hermione wanted to come back straight after the funeral, and well apparently couldn't wait till morning to see you. I don't think she believed that you were ok after destroying the horcrux." Ron yawned leaning against the post at the end of Harry's bed. 

"Well you do have a tendency to…" Hermione paused. "I just mean if there was something wrong, you wouldn't be likely to tell us." Harry was impressed. Hermione knew him too well. He knew they would find out anyway, and would probably over react to the state his hand was in, luckily covered in bandages at the moment. 

"How are you doing?" Harry said.

"Not great. But better after today, the funeral helped me let go in some way I guess." Hermione looked toward the floor avoiding Harry's eyes. Ron put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Harry said uneasily.

"For what?" Hermione said confused.

"Its just…Voldemort did that to you because you're close to me. This is my fault. And if you weren't so close to me then, your parents would be fine." This was something Harry had wanted to say to her for days.

"Oh honestly Harry." Hermione snapped taking Harry by surprise. "If you think I'm wishing I'd never met you then think again. Stop blaming yourself for anything and everything that goes wrong. This isn't just about you, this is about all of us." Hermione said vigorously. Harry was extremely stunned by Hermione's sudden anger and found himself at a loss for words.

"Sorry." Harry said guiltily.

"That's quite allright. Just make sure you concentrate on destroying _Voldemort._" Hermione said the word Voldemort with a loathing Harry had never heard in her voice before. "And I am going to do anything to help you. We will do this no matter what." Hermione had seemed to find a newfound strength in herself.

"Are you going to tell us then Harry!" Ron exclaimed eagerly.

"Tell you what?"

"How you did it of course!" Ron said this as if it was obvious. Harry explained everything that had happened in the room of requirement. Having Ron and Hermione's constant attention as he spoke.

"The point is, what next?" Hermione said.

"I honestly haven't even thought about it yet." Harry said pulling at his duvet.

"Harry, what's that?" Before he could hide it Hermione had seized his hand, which gave him a shooting pain when she touched it and pulled it into the light.

"Why's it bandaged?" Ron said strangely.

"It really isn't anything to worry about." Harry reassured them trying to pull it away from Hermione who kept her grip on his wrist strong and was now pointing her wand at the bandages making them unravel. Ron moved in to get a closer look holding his lighted wand above Harry's hand. 

"It looks…"

"Dead yeah I know Ron." Harry said.

"Is it painful?" Hermione said not taking her eyes off his hand.

"No." Harry said defiantly now finally managing to pull it out of Hermione's clutch and could tell neither Ron or Hermione believed him as they glanced at each other. "Can we talk about this in the morning…I'm tired." Harry lied. He was now fully awoken, as the pain in his hand was worse than ever.

"Ok. But give it here." Hermione once again seized Harry's hand pointing her wand at it and replacing the bandages back around it. The three of them bade each other goodnight and finally went to sleep.


	34. Arguments and Answers

Chapter Thirty-Four  
Arguments and Answers.

"It has to be somewhere!" Hermione sighed exasperatedly slamming a book and adding it to a huge pile on the table, picking up another one from an even bigger pile and beginning to read. Harry and Ron had just emerged from the boy's dormitory after a sleepless night in Harry's case. He knew Ron had slept well as every few seconds Harry had heard a loud snore or grunt from his direction. He saw Hermione looking extremely frustrated sitting on the end of an armchair in the empty common room her head buried in a book not even acknowledging Harry and Ron as they walked into the room.

"Someone's back to there old self." Ron muttered to Harry with a slight grin etched on his face. "Morning Hermione…Your up early." Harry and Ron sat down on the two chairs beside her, Harry trying to see what Hermione was reading; she looked up from the book in her hand for just a second to reply.

"So are you." She remarked.

"What're you doing?" Harry asked picking up a book from one of the piles and instantly knew this was a mistake as Hermione glared. He quickly put it back as if scolded.

"I'm trying to find something to make your hand at least...a little better than it is. But there's nothing. Of course I've only looked in the obvious ones." Hermione said finally giving up and closing the book in her hand putting it back on the table. "With your help it will be a lot easier."

"Our help?" Ron said looking startled. "But lessons are back on tomorrow aren't we going to do anything fun at all today?"

"I appreciate your trying to help, but my hand is fine really, it doesn't even…ow!" Hermione grabbed Harry's bandaged hand tightly and let go after a second. Harry feeling the familiar shooting pain go through it.

"You were saying?" Hermione said looking at Harry with raised eyebrows.

"She's got you their mate." Ron grinned.

"Shouldn't we be focusing on something else here?" Harry said hastily.

"Don't try and change the subject." Hermione said sternly but Harry was saved by an old grey owl flying in at the only just open window. It held out its leg for Harry who untied the letter and slowly opened it seeing Aberforth's writing. He read it aloud to Ron and Hermione not noticing the owl flying away almost immediately.

_Harry,_   
_I can't tell you how pleased I am to hear that you've done it. My brother would have been proud._  
_No, he never actually told me about his hand I'm sorry. I did ask, I will try to find out what's happened, but I doubt I would be able to. Now, obviously we only have two targets left. How you do it I don't know. You have to be fully prepared and ready, all three of you.   
When you've thought this through, write back to me if you need any help._  
_I'll be seeing you soon._  
_A.D._

"Well that was helpful." Ron mumbled sarcastically leaning backwards in his chair.

"There's something I don't understand though. You said Dumbledore told you he didn't think Voldemort would know when one of his horcruxes were destroyed. The night you and Ginny did it he went round on a murdering rampage, so he must have known. How did he know?" Hermione thought aloud. Harry thought she made a good point and wondered why he didn't think of it himself.

"Well you know…maybe our connection or whatever." Harry suggested.

"No, I don't think he'd be able to see where you are and what your doing all the time." Hermione said. For some reason something popped up in Harry's mind and he knew he could put it off no longer. He had to tell his two best friends now what Aberforth had told him before. _Who knows, maybe Hermione will know something that can make the idea of it not be able to be true._ Harry thought to himself, and felt a flicker of hope appear inside him. He was not looking forward to seeing Ron and Hermione's horrified faces but knew he had to do it. "What's wrong Harry?" Hermione said concerned, stopping Harry's thoughts. He found he had lost the ability to talk.

"Yeah you look a bit pale." Ron observed. Harry cleared his throat.

"I'm fine, there's something I need to tell you both." Harry glanced from Ron to Hermione their faces were now deadly serious and almost worried. "Remember a lot of months ago when I spoke to Aberforth alone?" They both nodded their heads and Harry continued. "It sounds really stupid…" Harry laughed nervously.

"Go on." Hermione urged him impatiently.

"Er… he kind of said him and Dumbledore disagreed on whether I was you know…erm…one of them." Harry took a gasp of breath and waited for there reactions. He was surprised to see they both didn't have distraught looks as he had expected. They looked confused.

"One of what?" Ron said bewildered.

"You don't mean? Well that's just ridiculous." Hermione rolled her eyes. "And it's not funny either."

"I'm not laughing. I'm serious." Harry told them; if he'd had to guess how they would react this would have been his last guess.

"One of what?" Ron said again now looking slightly annoyed.

"A horcrux. Dumbledore didn't believe it, but Aberforth does." Harry said this so sincerely Ron and Hermione's faces both turned horror struck.

"That's ridiculous." Hermione repeated again, but this time she didn't look like she believed what she was saying.

"Is it?" Harry said hopefully sitting up in his chair.

"I don't actually know. Could you be?" Hermione said. The flicker of hope inside Harry died and his face fell. "Why are you just telling us now?" Hermione said heatedly. "After all were only your best friends, why should we need to know?" And with that Hermione got up from her chair grabbed as many books as she could carry off the table and went straight back up to the girl's dormitory. Harry turned to Ron stunned.

"I suppose you agree with her then?" Harry asked knowing regretting he hadn't told them sooner.

"Nah, she'll calm down. Got a lot on her mind hasn't she?" Ron turned to Harry who looked at him closely seeing the hidden panic in his eyes but hiding it well. " Dumbledore didn't believe it so let's not get too worked up, all we can do now is decide what to do next." Ron finished.

"Yeah. But we need Hermione for that don't we?" Harry said. "Have you done your Potions homework for tomorrow?" Ron shook his head. Glad to get off the subject Harry and Ron sat down to finish their essays.

"Sorry to bring this up again mate, but were u ever planning on telling my sister?" Ron said.

"After how Hermione took it? I don't think so." Harry joked. But Ron's face remained grim and he pulled out his quill.

"Your choice I guess." Ron said bluntly.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Harry said defensively. Feeling like Ron and Hermione were taking all this the wrong way Harry stood up. "I think I'll go to the library." Harry strolled over to the portrait hole and climbed out walking down the corridor fighting his feelings of resentment to his friends. _At least Ron and Hermione can be happy together, doesn't he know I want to tell Ginny. This is stupid, getting worked up over something that might not even be true. If I didn't know any better I'd say they were acting like this is all my fault._ Harry walked faster unaware of where he was going, finally deciding on visiting Hagrid. Harry arrived at Hagrid's hut still in a fierce temper and banged on the door a bit harder than he had meant to.

"Allrigh' I'm comin'! Don' 'ave ter bang so bloomin' loud" Hagrid's booming voice came from behind the door as he pulled it open. "Ah it's you 'arry, come in." Hagrid looked down at Harry with half a toothy grin on his face and stepped out of the doorway as Harry walked inside and sat down looking around and seeing no Fang at all in Hagrid's hut.

"Hagrid where's Fang?" Harry asked thinking he already knew the answer.

"Gone." Hagrid said slamming a mug of tea in front of Harry so hard that half of it spilled out and went onto the tablecloth.

"Why didn't you tell us, we would have come as soon as we found out." Harry said alarmed.

"O' course yer would. 'ow's 'ermione doin?" Hagrid said sitting down and taking a huge gulp of his own tea.

"She's doing ok." Harry said.

"Course she is, strong girl is 'ermione. If I ever fin' the scum tha' did it I'll…" Hagrid made a violent gesture in mid-air. "Other two not comin' down then?"

"No, they had…homework." 

" You 'ear bou' tha' boy, think Smith's his name." 

"No, what about him?" Harry said looking up curiously.

"Bin under the imperius curse since the star' o' the year. No-one knows why…or how." Hagrid informed him.

"What?" Harry gasped accidentally spraying his tea all over the table. "But, how did they find out?"

"Mcgonagall caught 'im doin' somethin' didn' mention wha' now I come ter think o' it. Anyway, 'is dad took 'im 'ome, weren' too 'appy at all. Sayin' 'e didn' wan' 'is son ter come ter Hogwarts in the firs' place an' now this."

"How come we didn't see it in the Prophet?" Harry said his mind racing. _I'd bet my right arm he's been here to spy on me._

"Jus' found out a few hours ago didn' we. Be glad when this war is over eh?" Hagrid said sounding worn down.

"Yeah, yeah I will." Harry agreed finishing the last of his tea. After a while Harry finally left Hagrid's walking slowly back up to the castle and bumping into Ginny on the way back to the common room.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." Ginny exclaimed.

"I was at Hagrid's. What's up?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering if you knew what was wrong with Hermione. Probably had a fight with Ron or something." Ginny rolled her eyes. "I said I'd meet Luna in the library…last minute catch up of homework. Too bad we have lessons tomorrow. You wanna come?"

"Sorry, homework isn't top of my list of things to do right now." Harry muttered. "I got a letter back off Aberforth."

"What did he say?"

"Not much actually." Harry said indifferently.

"Oh, well I'll talk to you later then ok." Ginny said quickly kissing Harry and rushing off towards the library. As Harry entered the common room, it was practically empty as it always was these days, a few sixth years in the corner and Parvarti and Lavender sitting as far away from Ron as they could. Ron was still in the same spot he was when Harry had left, bent over the table holding a quill he caught sight of Harry who sat opposite him and looked up.

"Done!" Ron beamed happily holding up his now finished essay. "And with no help from Hermione, you know I think her intelligence has rubbed off on me." Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Has Hermione been down?"

"No. Just so you know, I wasn't being a prat earlier. Well I was…but that's not the point."

"Its fine." Harry said interrupting what he thought was supposed to be an apology from Ron. "We need Hermione down here, I've got something to tell you both." As if on cue Hermione marched into the common room and sat herself down next to Harry.

"I think I may have finally found something to help you…. not that your business is anything to do with me." Hermione said coldly.

"I know your upset I didn't tell you, but don't you think you're over reacting a bit. I don't see Ron acting like this." Harry laughed.

"You should be taking this more seriously." Hermione scowled at him.

"Believe me I am, why do you think it took me so long to tell you?" Harry said starting to feel slightly angry again.

"Is there anything else you haven't told us?" Hermione asked, her angry look now fading away.

"No, and if there's ever anything else I will tell you both straight away." Harry told them honestly.

"You'd better, or I think Hermione might actually kill you." Ron snickered. Harry privately agreed.

"Can we drop this now, I have something to tell you." Harry filled Ron and Hermione in about what Hagrid had told him about Smith earlier.

"There's my answer…I think." Hermione concluded.

"What?" Ron frowned.

"He's obviously been spying on Harry. I wondered why he turned into such an imbosile this year, not that he wasn't before. Are you sure he didn't follow you when you and Ginny destroyed that horcrux. Because that may be how Voldemort knew." Hermione said.

"I'm not sure, I guess there are ways he could have." Harry answered thoughtfully.

"Sorry I've got to go! We'll have to talk about this later." Hermione glanced at her watch and leapt up from her chair grabbing her bag. Leaving Harry and Ron taken aback she left the common room.


	35. Making Plans

Chapter Thirty-Five.  
Making Plans.

To Harry, it had felt like hours before Hermione returned to the common room. He had managed to complete a whole essay by the time she got back, with a few glances at the one Ron had just finished. There were a lot more people in the common room than usual, with lessons back the next day, Harry guessed they were all rushing to do there homework that they had left till the last minute. He spotted Lavender in the corner getting very agitated with Parvarti who was more interested in talking to Seamus than helping her with her work. He stared silently at the rain splashing down hard on the windows, and the rumbling thunder coming from outside, only to be taken out of his thoughts by a soaking wet Hermione sitting in the armchair next to him. Her bushy hair now stuck to the side of her face soaking wet and dripping onto the common room carpet, shivering from the cold. Everyone seemed to look up at her interestedly wondering why she had been outside in a thunderstorm. Hermione didn't notice this as she took out her wand and pointed it towards herself sitting by the fire. Her robes and hair became immediately dry without her uttering a sound and Harry, had to admit he was impressed with how well she had managed non – verbal spells recently. He had a feeling she'd been practising a lot.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked, sitting opposite her playing with a fanged frisbee that he had confiscated from a fifth year.

"Remember I said I had maybe found something to help Harry's hand?" Hermione beamed looking very pleased with herself, glancing from Harry to Ron who nodded. "I went to see Slughorn and – those are against the rules." Hermione grabbed the Frisbee Ron had just been throwing and put it inside her robes.

"Give that back!" Ron demanded looking annoyed and ruffling his hair, once again reminding Harry of a certain marauder he had seen in Snape's pensieve. As Hermione opened her mouth to respond Harry interrupted.

"Hermione, you were saying." 

"Right." Hermione turned to Harry and pulled out two small bottles. One bottle half filled with yellow bubbling liquid inside, and the other was half filled with a smooth light blue liquid. "As Slughorn taught potions last year, and he knows about the you know…" Hermione lowered her voice to a whisper. "Horcruxes. I thought he would be the person to talk to. Now, he said Dumbledore had come to him about his hand, but as Dumbledore wouldn't tell him what happened it was hard for him to help. Oh no! Don't worry I didn't tell him about anything I wasn't supposed to." Hermione said quickly reading the look on Harry's face.

"Good." Harry said quickly, eager to hear the rest.

"He said it would always be scarred. But this can help. Just take it twice a day until you feel it start to heal. I've looked at the potion, and to me it looks pretty simple." She poured the blue liquid into the container with the yellow liquid carefully. Putting the lid on top and shook them together as they now merged and made a silver colour. As Hermione took off the top, smoke rose out of it and it bubbled lightly.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Harry said looking over at the potion uncertainly.

"Yes, it's exactly how the book Slughorn gave me says it's supposed to look." Hermione said impatiently thrusting the potion towards him and laying the other now empty bottle on the table in front of them.

"It looks disgusting." Ron grimaced eyeing the potion with a revolted look on his face.

"I guess it can't be any worse than polyjuice potion." Harry joked taking the bottle and holding it to his lips not even daring to smell the potion as he downed it in one. Surprisingly the potion seemed to taste of nothing but all the same was warm as it trickled down his throat. Minutes later a tingling sensation appeared in his hand.

"Thanks." Harry grinned at Hermione who looked satisfied. "Tell us the rest then." He placed the bottle he had just drank out of next to the other one and gently poked at his bandaged hand to see if there was any difference, knowing the answer straight away as he pulled away in pain.

"Harry it's not going to work immediately and what makes you think I have anymore to tell?" Hermione said.

"Trust me, by looking at you its obvious there's more." Ron muttered. Harry knew what he meant, Hermione looked like she was bursting to tell them something else just as she had done a few minutes ago.

"Ok well yes there is. I asked him about making horcruxes into living things. As you can imagine, he was reluctant to answer at first. Quite taken aback by the question I think, but after a little persuasion he said he really didn't know that much. But he knew that it wouldn't be a very wise thing to do. To entrust a part of your soul into a living creature, but it was possible. And knowing Voldemort there would most likely be protection on it, just like all the others. Wouldn't be able to be as strong though." Hermione said this in a lowered voice glancing around the room to make sure no one was listening in on what she was saying. Ron and Harry were both leaned forwards towards her listening intently.

"So, its possible Nagini can't be killed with just a killing curse." Harry asked disappointedly.

"Yes. That's what we have to assume. But we can try." Hermione replied.

"How do we even get to the thing? It's always around Voldemort." Ron now said Voldemort's name without fear. The three of them didn't speak for a moment as Ron studied Hermione as if looking for the answer. "Killing two birds with one stone then?" He asked staring at Hermione who's face brightened.

"Ron, that's exactly what I was thinking."

"Ok, easy now all we need to do is get them both alone and kill them. No problem." Harry mumbled sarcastically.

"We never said it was going to be easy." Ron said.

"I have a plan…I just, Harry please hear it all before you just say no." Hermione said looking uneasy.

"OK, what is it." Harry said thinking that right now, any plan would do. As so far they had none.

"Well." Hermione began and paused. "I think Malfoy is the key to this. We convince him to contact Voldemort…or a death eater saying he has one of the horcruxes. He'll say we've been hiding him for months but finally he's managed to take something from us after following us and listening to our conversations he knew what we were doing. There's no way Voldemort could know how many we've destroyed. For all he knows, Malfoy has one."

"One little problem, we can't trust Malfoy. And neither can Voldemort, you think he's just going to turn up unaware and alone? Not even Crabbe and Goyle are that stupid." Harry said.

"I'd bet they are." Ron snorted.

"My guess is, Voldemort is so desperate for one of his horcruxes he would have to know if Malfoy had one of them, there's no way he wouldn't at least get someone to see if he really did have one." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Maybe, that still doesn't sort out the Malfoy problem. So anyway, what's the rest of the plan." Harry said hastily.

"We need help from the order. Gather everyone on our side together. When Voldemort meets Malfoy this is when it will happen, we fight. I don't expect Voldemort to turn up alone. I half expect him to guess what's going on and I expect him to come prepared. But he won't be the only side who's come prepared. So really, it doesn't matter if Malfoy betrays us. This is just a time for Malfoy to choose which side he's really on. He's just the source of contact. This way, we choose where it happens. The horcrux plan is just worth a shot, that's what I figured anyway" Hermione took a deep breath waiting for Harry's response.

"So were just picking a fight with them?" Harry said.

"It makes sense. It's better than being attacked unaware, and it's our best shot of getting to Voldemort. Even if him and the snake aren't there, we can capture a few death eaters…use veritaserum and well, you get the rest. We find Voldemort." Ron said looking impressed at Hermione's plan.

"And if we lose?" Harry said uncertainly.

"It's a chance we'll have to take." Hermione said.

"Now, we don't have to tell the order about the horcruxes, that's really up to you. Just make it clear we need to kill that snake. Anyone see's it and they go for it, but we have to let them know just how dangerous it could be." Hermione said seriously.

"Like they'd be able to get near Voldemort anyway." Harry said. "What makes you think he'll stick around? Or any of them will stick around."

"Since when have death eaters ever turned down a fight?" Ron said finally.

After a while of talking, Harry, Ron and Hermione had agreed to tell Lupin and Mcgonagall about there decision immediately. The sooner this was over, the better. All three of them unsure how the order would react to going into a full on battle with Voldemort and his followers and how many people they would get to help them. Harry had mixed feelings about the whole thing, he half hoped that the plan would go ahead, and half hoped the order would tell them it was ridiculous, that they were just kids and no such plan was going ahead. But he knew this was the only way to get to Voldemort. He wasn't just the kind of wizard you could walk up to and kill. If he was going to get the last horcrux and finish off Voldemort he needed help. Harry had always known it would come down to this, the final battle. He just didn't expect it to come so soon. In a few days, by tomorrow, next week, would he have become a murderer? _Or will you be dead?_ Another voice in his head popped up. Thoughts were racing in his mind, which seemed to have gone into overdrive.

Harry had one sinking feeling. It didn't even seem possible that the order and whoever else joined them would win against Voldemort. Was he just leading a bunch of innocent people to there deaths? Harry clenched onto the side of the chair with all his might. He, Ron and Hermione were all sitting in silence, each of them deep in thought. As Harry had wanted to explain to Ginny what was happening before they went to Mcgonagall's office, he finally got up and set off to look for her in the library where she was doing last minute homework with Luna. Ron and Hermione had followed him, Ron saying all the way down that his sister was to stay out of this and would be fighting with them over his dead body.

"That's really not a very good choice of words Ron." Hermione smiled taking his hand and squeezing it nervously looking for reassurance. Which she received as Ron put an arm around her and whispered something in her ear, which Harry couldn't hear.

"I agree though. There's no way Ginny's coming. And I've been thinking, I don't want you two there either. I just couldn't stand it if..." Harry stopped and looked at the floor walking next to Ron down the corridor toward the library.

"No way. We've come this far; if we die…well you know. We die." Ron said coolly, although his expression didn't represent his tone. Harry said nothing knowing it was useless to argue and carried on walking, his arms folded tightly. Once they'd found Ginny, the four of them walked up to Mcgonagall's office as Ron, Harry and Hermione filled her in. She said nothing about fighting with them, though Harry knew it was the only thing that was on her mind. As Harry walked with them, thoughts came back into his mind. Was this war finally going to come to an end? And what kind of state would the wizarding world be in when it was over. He just prayed the order had some damn good fighters on there side.


	36. The Order's Decision

Chapter Thirty-Six.  
The Orders Decision.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all seated in Mcgonagall's office around a table that had been made bigger by magic. There were five more chairs around the table for Lupin, Mcgonagall, Hagrid and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry had agreed that those were the order members he trusted most and wanted them all there. After waiting for less than a few minutes Mcgonagall returned with the others. All of them were looking curiously at the four teenagers as they walked in and took their seats. Ginny immediately rose out of her seat as she saw her parents and Mrs. Weasley hugged them one by one.

"This had better be good Potter." Mcgonagall said from opposite Harry with a slight frown as she looked over her glasses. When Harry had arrived at the office, he had not told Mcgonagall much at all, other than he needed to speak with certain order members as soon as possible, and that it was important. Knowing Ron and Hermione were there to back him up all the way, Harry began to speak.

"Now I can't go into full detail of why I'm going to ask you to do what I'm about to ask you. But just one thing I ask of all of you, and that's to trust me. Not just me, Ron, Hermione and Ginny too." Harry cleared his throat and felt Ginny's hand gently touch his shoulder as if urging him to go on.

"Just one thing. Why should we do anything that you ask of us if you can't even trust us with full information of why?" Lupin said.

"Let the boy speak. Carry on 'arry." Hagrid made a hand gesture as if telling Harry to continue and Harry gave him a slight appreciative smile.

"Since last summer, with the help of Ron and Hermione… even Ginny. I've been carrying on Dumbledore's work of destroying Voldemort, I couldn't tell any of you about it because I made a promise not to. But I feel maybe now it's the time to tell you more." Harry paused again.

"Harry, you're changing your mind about telling the order?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Not exactly. The fact is, Dumbledore's gone, and I think he would support the fact I have to make my own decisions. Anyway… before, Voldemort could not be destroyed even if we sent a thousand killing curses at him. It doesn't matter how, what matters is we've been breaking him down piece by piece and now we need to destroy the last one before we can get to him." Harry had just realised that never had people been paying so much attention to his words before. He turned to Hermione. "Well, this is your plan. Go ahead."

"Me?" Hermione looked rather flustered but nonetheless sat up straight in her chair and placed her hands onto the table. She repeated her plan just as she had told Harry and Ron but with no interruptions from the order as they listened carefully. "… So basically all we need to do is destroy the snake first. But…I'm afraid killing Voldemort is Harry's job." Hermione glanced at Harry apologetically.

"Harry's job?" Mrs. Weasley repeated now looking alarmed.

"The prophecy. I heard it in Dumbledore's office and I'm the one who has to do it." Harry said dully, deciding that the order would need to know this but not looking forward to there reactions.

"So you are the chosen one? Merlin's beard." Mr. Weasley said with his mouth wide open in astonishment.

"That's an awful burden on a teenage boy." Mcgonagall finally spoke.

"Well, I've handled it ok so far haven't I?" Harry said now feeling rather annoyed they were once again acting like he was just a child.

"That's why you knew the killing curse." Lupin stated thoughtfully.

"Look, I know I'm asking a hell of a lot of all of you. To risk your lives in a battle we will most likely lose. But it's the only way. We need that snake before I can even try to finish off Voldemort." Harry said frustrated. "And well, if you don't want to do it, I understand. I'll go alone I want this over. There's no point waiting around for nothing while he's off killing every muggle that exists. We may not have much of a chance but I know we have to try." 

"Yes Potter you are asking a lot from us. We can't say we understand why the snake is so important, but if you're sure then we have no choice but to trust you. Don't think you're the only one who wants this over with. I'll call a meeting with the order tonight to discuss it. As you know, if we don't have full support from everyone, it will be useless even trying to go into a full on battle which yes, doesn't look promising considering the new circumstances." Mcgonagall now had a fixed frown on her face as she spoke.

"And we won't be able to inform anyone that can't be trusted either. If it get's back to Voldemort were planning a full on attack on him. He might decide to get us before we can prepare." Lupin said.

"Er professor what do you mean by… new circumstances?" Hermione asked uneasily sounding as if she didn't want to hear the answer to the question she just asked.

"Remember Aragog the spider in the forest that died last year. His children have been getting restless, not able to find food as easy. They turned against Hagrid, he can't even go anywhere near that part of the forest anymore." Mr. Weasley informed them as Hagrid gave a light sniff.

"Yeah, Hagrid told us before. But what does that have to do with this?" Ron said bewildered.

"Noticed the forest bein a lo' quieter didn' I. Spiders 'ad all gon' " Hagrid banged his fist on the table angrily and the whole thing shook as Mrs. Weasley patted him on the arm.

"We guess Voldemort is trying to get as many people or creatures on side as possible. Let's just say I bet he feeds them spiders well." Lupin shook his head regretfully.

"Wait a second. Voldemort has got _them_ on side?" Ron whispered looking extremely worried.

"That's right Weasley. Now, we must get to Grimmauld place. The rest of the order will be meeting us there. As soon as we have a verdict, an owl will be sent to you in the common room." Everyone stood up from there seats and Harry made his way back up the staircase with the others. Ron had not said a word since they had left the office, and Harry had the feeling he couldn't take his mind of what they had just been told about the spiders. Even if the order agreed, how would they ever win now?

"He knew about my fear of them didn't he? When they took me that is. He realised spiders could be a good weapon." Ron shuddered looking around as if one was about to jump out at him at any second.

"Don't be stupid _Ronald_." Ginny said rolling her eyes. The four of them waited in the common room, Hermione read a book while Ron seemed to feel better after eating a lot of chocolate frogs. Harry couldn't bring himself to do anything. He felt tense awaiting the response from the order and he could feel Ginny watching him closely.

"Harry look!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly, making him jump as an owl flew towards them and she unraveled the letter quickly. Her face was full of anticipation.

"Well?" Harry said impatiently trying to read Hermione's expression as she read the small piece of parchment in her hands. After a few seconds she looked up wide-eyed and taken aback.

"They agreed."


	37. Harry's Responsibility

Chapter Thirty-Seven.  
Harry's Responsibility.

"You're kidding me." Harry cried reaching over and snatching the parchment out of Hermione's hands and taking a look at it for himself. He gripped it tightly and his heart began to race as he read the words that were written in big bold letters.

_After a while of debating, the order has agreed to accompany you with what we discussed a few hours ago. I will be back at Hogwarts after we have settled a few more things and then I shall see you in the common sure it is empty so_ make _sure it is empty so we can talk in private. Keep in mind that a few more things need to be settled before this plan is certain to go ahead._  
_Miss M. Mcgonagall._

Harry didn't know if he was more nervous or excited about this news. What other things would need to be settled? And how long would it take them to prepare? Would lessons be cancelled? How would they keep this covered up from Voldemort and still manage to get enough people on their side to be able to fight? He gave his head a shake and tried to ignore all the un-answered questions he had running endlessly through his mind. As he passed the letter to Ron he struggled to think of something to say.

"I didn't expect them to agree." Hermione broke the silence. All four of them were in shock, scared of what they had let themselves in for. Would this be the worst decision the order had ever made?

"Me either." Ron said shaking his head and opening a chocolate frog and then setting it down on the arm of his chair. He seemed as if he'd lost his appetite. "I spose we have to wait for Mcgonagall. It'll be early hours of the morning before she gets here!" he groaned looking at his watch. Harry felt Ginny's hand suddenly grab his own and he turned his head to face her.

"Harry, I know you don't want me going, but you have to understand that this is my decision and I want to help you finish this." Ginny whispered softly so Ron and Hermione couldn't hear, who were now lost in there own conversation.

"No." Harry said bluntly. Ginny let go of his hand looking annoyed and he sighed. "I'm sorry. But you can't. You know why, I don't think I need to explain it to you."

"I think you do. Your letting Ron and Hermione fight!" Ginny protested angrily.

"That's not my choice. If it was they wouldn't be doing this either." Harry said now letting the irritation show in his voice. "Anyway, how am I supposed to concentrate on destroying Voldemort if I'm worrying about you?"

"Fine. Then I won't fight." Ginny said in a final tone. Harry took a few seconds to register her words. Had Ginny just backed down? This was very unlike the Ginny he knew, but it was what he'd wanted all along so he settled to leave the conversation there, still feeling suspicious of Ginny's unusual lack of determination.

"Er…ok thanks." Harry mumbled now avoiding eye contact with Ginny.

"So what are you two being so secretive about?" Ginny asked looking over at Ron and Hermione curiously who were talking in low voices with their heads down. "Worrying about the spiders again Ron?" Ginny said maliciously. Hermione looked up in surprise at Ginny's tone and gave Harry a questioning look, which he ignored.

"Actually Ginny, he was more worried about whether you were going to insist on helping us." Hermione replied straightforwardly.

"Well, you'll be happy to know I've already agreed not to. Not that it's anything to do with you Ron and as this obviously has nothing to do with me. I'll just go to bed." Ginny glared at Harry and stormed quickly up the girl's dormitory stairs making a lot of noise as she went up.

"I knew she wouldn't take that well." Hermione said tensely.

"Took it better than I imagined. At least Harry still has both his…"

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded Ron before he could finish his sentence and he smiled weakly back at her. Which Harry could have sworn she half returned. The common room was now empty apart from Ron and Hermione who were sat opposite Harry. It was now nearly dark inside and they sat talking about what things could possibly need to be settled until Mcgonagall arrived. When she finally did, Hermione started up the fire once again to add light to the room. Mcgonagall sat down next to Harry and no one spoke for a moment.

"Now, as I said in my letter, the order agreed. But, there are certain other matters, which need to be settled. We are very aware that you three seem to know the most about all of this, and Potter, as you're the one who has to finish this whole thing. We decided to trust you, and treat you as an adult, one of the order. Everyone agreed you are the one who should be in charge of this whole thing." Mcgonagall looked at Harry waiting for his response. He felt three pairs of eyes on him and the back of his neck began to feel suddenly warm.

"You can't really expect me to…how am I supposed to…" Harry stammered. He had expected Mcgonagall to ask him many things, but not to lead the whole thing.

"Yes. That's exactly what we expect you to do; obviously Molly wasn't too thrilled with this decision. But you are no longer a boy, and Dumbledore must have thought only you capable to trust you with getting rid of Voldemort. However, you will have all of the order's full support and advice." Mcgonagall told him with a serious expression.

"Harry she has a point, you were the leader of the DA in our 5th year. A good one at that." Ron pointed out.

"And, you've probably faced him more times than anyone in the order." Hermione added nodding her head approvingly. "You won't be alone in doing this, you have our help. After all, you're the chosen one Harry. No one else."

"Weasley and Granger are quite right, the reasons they mentioned are part of why we decided on this. As well as many others." Mcgonagall said. Harry sat in silence for a moment trying to get his head round what they were asking him. After thinking about it for a while, it began to seem less ridiculous. And he suddenly, unconsciously made his decision.

"Ok. If I need to do this to get this plan to go ahead. I'll do it." Harry said drawing in a deep breath.

"Ok Potter this is the plan. We need the Ministry onside. And the order already has plans for the house elves part in it. Of course, you will have protection at all times when you're fighting, as Voldemort would. We can't afford anything to happen to you. " Mcgonagall informed him.

"House elves?" Hermione said alarmed.

"House elves Granger, yes. From wherever we meet Voldemort, We will need hospital assistance. Stationed at St Mungos, the house elves can apparate any person who needs medical attention right there or someone who has passed on, as we all know will happen. We wouldn't have chosen house elves, but we need to use everyone we have. St. Mungos will need a secret keeper which I have volunteered to be." Mcgonagall said.

"So Hogwarts will be closed then?" Harry asked.

"Lessons will be cancelled as of now. The remaining students are minimal anyway. They're going home for funerals every day or just being taken out by their parents. It won't look odd if we send the ones that aren't joining us home." Mcgonagall said.

"What about exams?" Ron said.

"We have to take the view now that after this battle, exams won't matter as Voldemort may be ruling. If in fact, we win. Everyone will have the opportunity to re do the time they've missed." Harry heard Hermione sigh with relief at these words.

"As for the Ministry, as much I hate to say this. We need them. Convince Scrimgeour to go along with this somehow. If you have to use me in bribing him, then do it. We also need Malfoy, once the school has been evacuated by students, get someone to bring him here." Harry found it strange giving orders to Mcgonagall but went along with it. "One more thing, were not sure if the snake is the actual last piece we need to destroy. It could be dangerous, if it's found I want to be told as soon as possible."

"Us too." Ron added.

"Your not sure if it's the last piece?" Mcgonagall frowned.

"No. But I'm pretty certain it's one of two things that we need to destroy. It would probably be best if you started sending people home tomorrow. Anyone in seventh year that want's to stay and help. They can. Ex DA members will be ok. Just not Ginny." Harry finished his instructions that came into his head as if he'd been subconsciously planning this all along. Mcgonagall gave an abrupt nod and stood up. To see her following his instructions seemed even more peculiar to him.

"One last thing, as long as we are treating each other as equals. I think we should all be on first name basis. I'll keep you notified Harry. I suppose you agree on Hogwarts being the new headquarters for this whole thing?"

Harry nodded as Mcgonagall walked towards the portrait and exited the common room. He sat back into his chair and sighed loudly running his fingers through his jet-black hair. 

"Potion Harry." Hermione threw a container towards him, which he opened immediately and drank feeling the same tingling feeling go through his arm.

"So your in charge. Bloody lot of responsibility that is." Ron said shaking his head.

"You don't have to tell me. I'm glad this is nearly over. But there's so many things that can go wrong, Voldemort probably won't even come." Harry said sullenly.

"You'll be fine Harry. We all will." Hermione said soothingly.

"You don't know that. The three of us have been getting out of these situations for years, and it's gotten worse every time. Now this could be the end, I'm worried we've used up all our chances. Last year you two would have been dead if it wasn't for the Felix Felicus." Harry finished feeling miserable but not fully knowing why. This had been what he had wanted, wasn't it?

"We can defend ourselves you know. And if you ask us not to come one more time I swear I'll hex you." Ron told him.

"Me too." Hermione agreed. "Do you have any thoughts on the location?"

"I do actually. The place he was re born. Makes sense to kill him there too." Harry said thoughtfully, unaware he'd had this idea in his head.

"You mean the graveyard?" Ron said.

"Yeah. I mean…there's space. It's empty. The only other place I could think of was here. Let's face it Voldemort won't come here. He can't get inside for one." Harry answered.

"We can run the idea by Mcgonagall tomorrow I suppose. If there's nothing else you need to talk about, I'm off to bed. Both of you should go now too, it's late." Hermione ordered them standing up quickly kissing Ron, and bade the both of them goodnight.


End file.
